


Angel Hunter

by NicholasFlamelFan



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Archangels, Balthazar (Supernatural) Lives, Chuck Shurley is God, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lucifer Redemption, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 52,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: Humans always had a different perception of Heaven. For them it was paradise. What happens when one Angel was killed by her own kind? In the future, she is a Hunter. Join her as she juggles life between helping the Winchesters and helping an old friend of hers by the name of Damon Salvatore. How long will she continue giving him favours? What if she finds love?





	1. Prologue

You know, people always said that Heaven was the most wonderful place on all the plains. That it was everything a human could wish and hope for. For Angels on the other hand, Heaven was as good as a prison. Back when it was only Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel and me, it was amazing. We always had so much fun together. We were siblings. The first siblings to be exact. Then after a few years of it just being us, God made more and more and it soon became crowded. Too crowded.

Other than my fellow Archangels not many of the Angels from other garrisons like me. After all, I was the Archangel of Death. I wasn't their full sibling and I dabbled in Death – in more ways than one. Despite the work I had to do in addition to training mine and Gabriel's garrison, I also dealt with the Reapers that Death had put me in charge of. I didn't have my own garrison, but I was usually helping Gabriel with his. The work I had to do for my Dad, for Death, was often overwhelming. Who knew that so many people died that I had to in turn guide to Heaven? Well, certainly not me when I first got the job.

I was so busy most of the time that Gabriel left me out of his pranks and he never did that. Just a few days ago, Lucifer's wings had changed colour from a very blinding white to a very very blinding shade of pink with glitter. Needless to say, he wasn't too happy and Gabriel hid in my chambers until Luke found him and punished both of us for what 'we' did. Not that I minded. It was always fun to play tricks on my older brothers, but it got harder and harder for me to act normally around them.

The other Angels were… not very nice when it came to me. They often belittled me or attacked me whenever I was going somewhere on my own. I was aware that one day it would reach its boiling point. I just never thought that it would be this fast.

"Well, well, well," a voice spat from behind me "If it isn't our big brother Azrael!"

I whirled around and away from the practice dummy to see Zachariah, Uriel and a few other lesser Angels forming a circle around me "What do you want from me?" I demanded, hiding my uneasiness behind my Archangel mask. Never show weakness to them and they will stop bullying you eventually. At least that's what I had been told before. Zachariah had always made my life hell, ever since he really understood that I was different.

Zachariah sneered at me, punching my stomach with a heavy blow "Oh, as if you don't know. You're an abomination and we're here to take care of you once and for all." He pulled out his blade and twirled it around in his hand with a smirk. Then, with one swift motion he rammed the blade into my stomach, just under my heart. Zachariah twisted his hand up, puncturing my heart with the blade and everything went black.

I awoke in a large room.

Wait, how did I wake up? I'm supposed to be dead, aren't I?

I heard a low chuckle just behind me and without meaning to, I flinched, turning around as quickly as I could "Dad? Father?" I stared at the two men in front of me.

They both smiled gently.

"Azrael… Samael, we brought you here to give you another chance. Neither of us are going to let you die. You are our son, both of ours. We created you for a reason, same as your older brothers," Death explained.

"I have made you a vessel," God added "I love you, my child, but you can not return to Heaven."

I nodded dazedly. I wasn't sure whether I even wanted to go back. I mean, I would love to talk to Gabe, Luke and the other two again, but if Father thought that I shouldn't return… I wouldn't. Not yet at least. Maybe someday I can get reunited with my older brothers again. That would be my biggest wish.

Wait, did Father say he made me a vessel? I looked down at myself and saw… breasts? Apparently he turned me into a girl. Definitely had to get used to that somehow… But compared to being dead, I preferred an eternity as a woman.

"We'll send you to Earth now. Take care of yourself, Samael. We will be in contact with you."

With those last words the room vanished in a flash, making way for a grassy plain.


	2. SPN: Bloody Mary

Millennia passed since the day I was killed the first time. Ever since then, I have of course died countless more times, but neither stuck for several reasons. One, I was the Archangel of freaking Death. It would be a bit redundant if I was to simply die. Two, neither of the people who tried to kill me had an Archangel's blade. It was the only thing that could harm me now. It had to be either my own blade or that of my older brothers, otherwise it had no effect. Maybe I could die if I impaled myself, but I never really got quite that desperate. Not yet at least.

Several centuries ago, I had started hunting the Supernatural. It came to the point where many of the community were aware of who I was, but not about the what. I doubted they would take to me much if they knew that I was an Angel from Heaven. Specifically one who got along with several of Hell's inhabitants. Yeah, it's better not to tell anyone.

I was also one of the Hunter's who considered themselves fair. I never killed anyone or anything that didn't deserve it. For example, I knew everything about the other kind of vampires and werewolves that were around, but to be honest? They kept mostly to themselves, so I had no reason to interfere and drag them into the spotlight. If no other Hunter came across them then who was I to argue?

One of those vampires I knew was Damon Salvatore. He was turned in 1864 when I was in a small town, looking into sightings of witches. It was quite funny really. We became friends surprisingly fast. He was hiding who he really was behind this jerk mask that almost no one could see through. Damon was one of the few people who were aware of who I was and how to contact me. Up until today, he never used the 'praying method' as he had dubbed it.

My phone started ringing when I was looking through some newspapers in search of a new hunt "Hello?"

" _Hey, you told me to contact you when Bloody Mary resurfaces,_ " Ash, a good friend and fellow Hunter said excitedly.

I frowned "I did? Oh, yeah right. Sorry. You got her then?"

" _Nothing concrete, but a guy's eyes were liquefied._ "

"That does sound like Mary," I groaned. I really hated that bitch. She slipped through my fingers time and time again. I swear, that woman was worse than a bar of soap "Where?"

There was the sound of typing on the other end of the line " _Toledo, Ohio._ _I sent you the info in a mail. Funeral is tomorrow._ "

I nodded "Thanks, Ash. I'm on my way there. I owe you one."

" _You never do, Ray. Just let me know how it turned out,_ " he pleaded " _I always do love a good story and you promised you'd tell me the real story of Bloody Mary once she was dead._ "

"I did promise that, didn't I?" I sighed, ruffling my hair "Sure, why not. If she is gone, I'll come to the Roadhouse." I hung up the phone, revving the engine of my Land Rover Discovery and shot off towards Ohio. If traffic wasn't too bad, I could arrive there in a few hours. Thankfully, I wasn't too far.

As soon as I arrived, I checked into a Motel close to where the funeral would be held and relaxed for a bit.

The next day, I walked into the funeral along with two bloody tall guys. Well, they didn't look like family friends. The lack of black gave them away, since the rest of the attendees were all men in black suits and women in black dresses. Even I had snapped up a dress for the occasion, even though I usually preferred other clothing over it.

"Feel like we're underdressed," the shorter guy mumbled, walking through the house, towards the back. I followed them with curiosity. I'd bet you anything that those two stooges were Hunters. They didn't even dress up for a freaking funeral "You must be Donna, right?"

One of the older girls looked up, her eyes red from crying "Yeah."

"Hi, uh – We're really sorry," the taller one grimaced uncomfortably.

"Thank you."

The taller one nodded "I'm Sam, this is Dean. We worked with your dad."

Donna looked at her friend in confusion and then back to the two guys "You did?"

"Yeah," Dean cut in "The whole thing. I mean, a stroke."

I rolled my eyes at his lack of tact and shuffled a bit closer to the group "Are you alright?" I asked a young girl who was sitting with her back turned to the group.

She shook her head, tears spilling onto her cheeks "It's my fault he's dead."

I kneeled down in front of her "Now, I'm sure that's not true, is it?"

"Right before he died," she sniffled "I said it."

"Bloody Mary?" I guessed, seeing that I had the attention of the two guys as well "Listen, kid. It's not your fault, okay? You didn't kill him, so it's not your fault."

The girl shot up from her seat "But she took his eyes, that's what she does."

"That's not why Dad died," Donna soothed "She's right, Lily. This isn't your fault."

"I think your sister is right," Dean added "There's ni way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?"

Lily shook her her "No, I don't think so."

I talked a bit longer to the small family, assuring them that Bloody Mary had nothing to do with the death of her father, while I was sure that she actually did kill him. Most people didn't really know about Mary and what she did. They just assumed that she killed everyone who said her name three times in a mirror. As soon as I saw Sam and Dean sneak off, I followed them inconspicuously, now even more sure that they were just a bunch of Hunters who were trying their hand at hunting.

"The Bloody Mary Legend… Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?" I heard a voice question through the open bathroom door.

Dean frowned "Not that I know of."

"That's because it is true," I spoke up, leaning against the wall opposite of the door. The two men jumped and glared at me "Careful there. People might assume you're doing something illegal."

"Who are you?" the smaller man demanded.

I smirked "I'm a Hunter. Why else would I be here? I have been hunting for Mary for ages. Bit of a personal vendetta against that bitch."

"You're a Hunter?" Dean clarified, looking me up and down.

"Yes and I've been a Hunter for longer than you two have, so I'm offering once. Wanna join me on this hunt? If you don't then I'm going to kill that bitch and am out of here," I shrugged.

Sam tilted his head at me and exchanged a look with his brother "Sure, why not. We never worked with many other Hunters. I'm Sam Winchester, by the way. That's my brother Dean."

My head snapped up to them and I blinked "You're John's boys? I'm Samael, but you can call me Ray if you want."

"You know our father?"

I laughed "Who hasn't heard of John Winchester's desperate attempts to get to the yellow eyed demon. I'd say it's pathetic, but I'm kind of surprised that he's actually getting somewhere with his research – Well, getting somewhere without the name." Sam looked at me like a shiny new toy he wanted to squeeze for information at the next possibility "Listen, we can talk after Mary is dealt with, deal?"

"Deal," Sam nodded "So, it's weird, isn't it? I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary and as far as we know, nobody dies from it."

Dean examined the blood on the floor "Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening."

"The place where the legend began?" Sam murmured in doubt. Dean shrugged and opened the medicine cabinet "But according to the legend, the person who says B – The person who says you know what gets it. But here –"

"Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah," Dean agreed.

"It doesn't work that way," I disagreed "Mary doesn't just kill. She only goes after the people who have a secret, a deadly secret. Most of the time…" I took down the mirror from the wall and ran my fingers over the back of it "Close the blinds, would you?" While Sam did what I asked, I got out a portable black-light torch and clicked it on "Bingo. Linda Shoemaker. From what I got she overdosed on medication and died. Apparently her husband had something to do with that."

"What are you doing up here?" a girl's voice demanded. I looked up from my examination of the mirror to see one of the girls who were with Donna earlier.

"We – we had to go to the bathroom," Dean stuttered.

I looked up at him "Really? I mean, seriously?"

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad," Dean explained.

The girl shook her head "He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself."

"No, I know, I meant –"

"And all those questions downstairs, what was that? So you tell me what's going on or I start screaming," she threatened.

I groaned out load "What is it with teenage girls threatening to start screaming? What happened to 'I call the cops' or something?"

"You really want to deal with the cops?" Sam asked me.

"Not necessarily, but I could…"

"Then do me a favour and shut up. All right," Sam sighed "We think something happened to Donna's dad."

"Yeah," she said "A stroke."

"That's not your typical stroke," Sam murmured "We think it might be something else."

I sighed, handing over the black-light torch to the girl "Here, look at the back of the mirror with this."

She stared at me weirdly, but knelt down "Oh my God. What does that mean?"

"I will explain this, but not here. Hopefully we can prevent someone else from dying if we take care of this now."

"Let's go to our motel then," Sam offered, looking at me and then at the other girl "I never got your name?"

"Charlie," she blinked "My name is Charlie."

The taller man held out his hand "Well, Charlie. I introduced myself earlier, but I'm Sam and that's Dean. The girl over there is… Ray?"

Half an hour later, we were at the boys' motel room, where I immediately threw myself on a bed "Okay, story time. Bloody Mary or Mary Worthington was a normal girl from Fort Wayne, Indiana in the early 1920s. She won several local beauty contests and I think she even wanted to become an actress. Had quite a bit of talent that one. Until March 1924, when someone broke into her apartment and murdered her by cutting out her eyes with a knife. Before she died in front of a mirror she had in her flat, she tried to spell out the killer's name. The police had a suspect, but nothing was ever proven. In revenge for her unsolved murder, Mary haunts the old mirror, killing people who are hiding secrets about unsolved deaths."

"How do you know so much about her?" Dean questioned curiously.

I shrugged "I'm a good Hunter, okay? I have my secrets about shit and that's one of them. I only met you today, so excuse me if I keep it to myself for now. Maybe someday I'll tell you. The important thing is that we know about Mary and about the mirror we have to look for."

"Sammy and I will look for the mirror," Dean told me firmly "I don't trust you."

I held up my hands in surrender "Do whatever you think, but I'm coming with you to kill her. Owe a few people that much."

"Fine," Sam agreed, hitting his brother when he was about to protest "You can come."

"You don't have to say that," I laughed "I know that it's a bit suspicious that I just popped up. If it makes you feel better then I have someone who can vouch for me? Someone you know pretty well, from what I hear."

"Oh yeah?"

"Bobby Singer," I shrugged "He's kind of the go-to guy when you need help with a hunt. I think he actually was the one who taught your father?"

Dean gripped the gun in his jacket pocket tightly "How do you know so much?" he demanded.

"Call Bobby. When he told you what you need to know then give me a call. I'm bringing Charlie back home and then we'll see," I placated him. I was aware that I was a bit of a… mystery. I came out of nowhere and knew shit that I shouldn't. That's just who I was. A garbage can full of information about Hunters and hunting. Sucks to be around for millennia with nothing to do. Someday you just start looking into shit and get sucked into a world you shouldn't be in. That sounds about right… "Come on, Charlie."

The girl got up from the chair and followed me to the door "Thank you for the offer. You know, no matter how crazy all of you sound… I believe you."

"Good to know," I teased, turning back to the Winchester boys for a second "I mean it. Call me, otherwise I'm finishing the hunt without you two." Outside the motel room, I slid into the driver's seat of my car, leaning back for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Charlie questioned carefully.

I startled, smiling at her "Yeah, sure. Sorry about that. Let's get you home."

"Can I – can I ask you something?"

"You just did," I grinned, starting up the car "What do you want to know."

Charlie fidgeted "How do you know so much about Mary and about those two guys? They didn't know about you."

I sighed "About Mary… I – I knew Mary when she was alive. Bright girl with an even brighter future ahead of her. I didn't want to tell Sam and Dean because they are Hunters as well. Shoot first, ask questions later was something their father always did. Never liked that guy much, but there were a few hunts we teamed up on."

"You know their father? Wait, how could you have been alive in the twenties?" Charlie frowned "You don't look much older than me."

"Listen, Charlie. There are more things on this Earth than you'll ever know. I just ask that you forget this has ever happened. Tell no one about the fact that spirits actually exist and you'll be fine. You can pretend," I beseeched her, parking at the side of the road in front of her house "And do yourself a favour and be more vigilant when it comes to strangers."

She grinned at me teasingly "You sound like my mom, but thank you. Bye."

"Goodbye, Charlie," I told her, driving off after she closed the passenger door behind her. After I got back to my own motel room, I didn't have to wait loch for Dean to call me. What surprised me though was that Dean was the one who called and he apologized for suspecting me. Apparently Bobby told them who I was and that both he and John worked with me on several occasions. Dean told me that he and Sam had found out where the mirror was and to meet them in front of the store. Mirror store… Why wasn't I more surprised?

When I arrived at the store, I saw Sam trying to pick the lock of the door "Dean, Sam."

"Ray," Dean greeted as the door opened, revealing the hundreds of mirrors "Well… that's just great." He pulled out a picture of Mary's dead body to look at the mirror "Alright, let's start looking."

We split up and I immediately spotted the mirror I had once upon a time given the aspiring actress. It was a beautiful piece of art that really fit to the girl it belonged to. She loved that damn thing before she died and became… that. A vengeful spirit hell bent on revenge "I found it."

"That's it?" Dean asked, pulling out the picture to compare the mirrors "You sure about this?"

I frowned "About what?"

Sam pulled me to the side and angled himself to face the mirror "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." He hesitated and picked up a crowbar "Bloody Mary."

A light come through the window of the store, so Dean spoke up "I'll go check that out. Stay here, be careful. Don't let anything happen to Sam. I'm trusting you on this Ray."

"Go ahead. Your brother will be fine," I promised. The smaller man nodded, crawling away towards the front door.

Sam's fingers had tightened over the crowbar and I leaned in closer to him "Smash the mirrors she's in. I need her out of it to do something and I can't see her. Got it?"

He nodded and whirled around when he heard a breath. Soon Sam started smashing several mirrors until he was facing Mary's "Come on," he whispered "Come into this one." A minute later, he started looking at his reflection oddly. His breathing was getting harsher and a trickle of blood was coming out of his eyes. The crowbar dropped to the ground, followed closely by Sam.

Shit! It didn't seem like he could do anything anymore "Damn," I curse, picking up the crowbar "I'm sorry, Mary. I have to do this." I smashed the mirror just as Dean came running back in.

"Sam," he called, shaking his brother "Sammy."

Sam groaned and looked up at us. His face was full of blood and I grimaced "It's Sam."

"Get out of here," I told both of them "I'll deal with Mary."

"What are you talking about?" Dean questioned "The mirror is destroyed. She's gone."

I snorted "I wish. Out, now!" Dean stared at me for a second and nodded, putting one of his brother's arms around his neck. As they began to walk away, I turned back to the mirror, only to see Mary crawling out of the broken frame "Oh God. Hello, Mary. It's been a while." I ignored her wide-eyed look as I moved closer to the spirit "You did good, love. It's time to rest now. Okay?" One touch from me had Mary falling to her knees and onto the glass "Shh. You can see the light, can't you? Reach out for it, Mary. Your murder was avenged when that bastard died. Do you understand? He is punished." The girl looked up at me, her lips moving, before her hand reached out towards her left "That's right. Go into the light."

A sharp flash and she was gone forever.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and joined the two boys outside. They were breathing heavily and Sam's eyes were still slightly bloody "It's done."

"What did you do?" Sam tilted his head.

I shrugged "Put her to rest. Peacefully. She's where she was supposed to be all along. In Heaven."

Dean blinked "Huh. Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Maybe one day I'll tell you. I'm sure we'll run into each other again, but for now. Good work," I complimented, holding out my hand for them to shake.

"Thanks," Sam mumbled "It was nice to meet you, Ray."

I smiled, nodding my head at Dean "Until someday. Goodbye."


	3. SPN: Hell House

I didn't think it would take several months for me to see Sam and Dean again. Maybe that was because I had been out of the country for ages. Several of my contacts had called and kept me busy… very busy. I spent about two months in the UK, a month in Germany and two more months in Asia. Most of the other continents had the same basic creatures, but there were also those that were native to the country or area they lived in. Pretty fascinating actually.

Anyway, Sam and Dean. There was this one case somewhere in Texas that I was made aware of by a really weird website. Like… really weird. It was called Hellhoundslair and I was pretty sure that those two men were streaming live out of their mother's basement or something like that. They were 'Hunters'. Not really like the rest of us, but these flashy idiots who thought they knew what was out there. In reality, they had no clue.

I entered a diner in the middle of town, where I could see the two other Hunters sitting with three teens. They had to be the ones who were at the Hell House or something.

"That poor girl," the only girl sighed.

"With the black…"

"Blonde…"

"Red hair, just hanging there."

I snorted and turned my face away, so they couldn't see me laughing at them. Morons. They didn't even know what they saw. Pathetic.

"Kicking!" the first guy contradicted.

The second boy shook his head "Without even moving."

"She was real," the girl pointed out.

"One hundred percent," Boy Number one agreed.

The second guy – of course – had to freak me out even more "And kinda hot. Well, you know in a dead sort of way."

Dean turned to Sam slowly "Okay…"

"And…" Sam's voice clearly showed his exasperation with those idiots as well "How did you find out about this place anyway?"

"Craig," the three chorused.

I took that as my cue to step forward "If it isn't my favourite brothers. Sam, Dean, how are you doing?"

"Ray?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

I smirked "Guilty."

"What are you doing here?" Dean questioned with a quirk of his lips.

"Found the website. Wanted to know if I was right about the profile I did on those stooges," I grinned, following the two brothers towards the Music Shop where Craig worked.

Dean smirked "Mom's basement?"

"Pretty much," I agreed with a snort "So, you mind if I tag along? I can find another hunt if you'd rather be by yourselves."

"No, it's fine," Sam smiled "We don't really mind. But thanks for the consideration."

I nodded and entered the shop, holding the door open for the two men.

"Fellas," a young man greeted from behind the counter "Can I help you with anything?"

Sam nodded and stepped towards him "Yeah, are you Craig Thurston?"

"I am."

It was Dean who took over the talking "Well, we're reporters with the Dallas Morning News. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Ray."

"No way," Craig grinned, his eyes lingering on me for a minute longer than normal "I'm a writer too. I write for my school's lit magazine."

I clapped sarcastically "You want a medal for that?" At the same time Dean deadpanned "Good for you Morrissey." I chuckled and fist bumped the other Hunter.

Sam rolled his eyes at us "Um. We're doing an article on local hauntings and rumour has it you might know of one."

Craig nodded "You mean the Hell House?" His smile faded and he looked sort of anxious all of a sudden.

"That's the one," Dean agreed.

"I didn't think there was anything to the story," the young man admitted, but there was something in his tone that sounded as if he wasn't being completely truthful.

Sam tilted his head "Why don't you tell us the story then?"

"Well, supposedly back in the 30s this farmer, Mordecai Murdoch, used to live in this house with his six daughters. It was during the Depression, his crops were failing, he didn't have enough money to feed his own children. So I guess that's when he went off the deep end," Craig told us.

"How?" I frowned.

Craig smiled at me "He figured it was best of his girls died quick, rather than starve to death, so he attacked them. They screamed, begged for him to stop, but he just strung 'em up, one after the other. And when he was all finished he just turned around and hung himself. Now they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringing up any other girl that goes inside."

"Where did you hear all this?" Dean questioned.

"My cousin Dana told me," the young man shrugged "I don't know where she heard it from. You gotta realize, I – I didn't believe this for a second…"

Sam sighed "But now you do."

"I don't know what the hell to think, man. You guys, I – I'll tell you exactly what I told the police, okay? That girl was real and she was dead. This was not a prank. I swear to God, I don't wanna go anywhere near that house ever again, okay?"

Dean, Sam and I exchanged a look. We were definitely going to check out that house. Heck, someone died in there recently. Maybe I could be a bit of a bait, I haven't played bait in ages and it's not like I could die anyway.

"Thanks," Dean said and walked out without a backwards glance. I raised an eyebrow at Sam, who shrugged, following his brother. I rolled my eyes and jogged after both of them. Men! They waited for me by their car. As soon as I got in, Dean pulled onto the road and drove off. I had left my car at the motel we were staying in. It was easier to get around in one car instead of always driving two.

A while later, we slushed up the muddy path to the Hell House. Man, I was so glad that I chose to wear biker boots today. This would have been killer on some of the clothes I had.

"Can't say I blame the kid," Sam remarked as the house came into view.

"Yeah, so much for curb appeal," Dean agreed.

I threw a look back at them "That guy was lying to us, you realize? While he might be freaked out now, he probably has more to do with this than he told us."

"Are you sure?" Sam frowned.

"Not a hundred percent, but he got nervous the longer we talked to him," I shrugged "I could be wrong, though."

We started looking around the outside of the abandoned house and did several tests. Sam came back towards Dean and I, the former holding an EMF detector, which was making loud, consistent noises.

"You got something?" Sam asked, coming to a stop next to us.

Dean tapped on the EMF and frowned "Yeah. The EMF is no good."

His younger brother blinked in confusion "Why?"

I pointed to the power lines over our heads "This has probably still some power left. It's fucking up the readings."

"Yeah that's do it," Sam nodded.

"Come on, let's go," Dean gestured and we followed him into the house. My first impression of the inside was that the stories could definitely be true. All around the wall were symbols and sigils. Pentagrams, a sigil of sulfur and another one that was so familiar. It looked like a 't' and it stirred my memory, but I couldn't remember. Where the heck did I know that symbol from?

Dean whistled impressed "Looks like old man Murdock was a bit of a tagger in his time."

"And after his time too. The reverse cross has been used by Satanists for centuries but this sigil of sulfur didn't show up in San Francisco until the 60s," Sam explained, sounding for all intents like an article from a book.

Dean and I stared at him. Me in amazement and disbelief and Dean in exasperation "That's exactly why you never get laid," he stated, moving to the other wall "Hey, what about this one, you seen this before?" The older brother gestured to a cross with a dot in the middle. The bottom stroke was like and upside down question mark.

"I know a lot of symbol, but I've never seen that one before and I'm a hundred percent sure that it has nothing to do with anything supernatural in this house," I murmured and then pointed at the other symbol from earlier "That one of there though… That's a piece of work. Concentrate on finding out what that means."

"I have seen this. Somewhere," Dean mused.

Sam squinted at the wall and stepped closer. He rubbed the symbol and his finger came away red "It's paint," he observed "Seems pretty fresh too."

"I don't know, Sam." Dean shook his head "You know, I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind, but… the cops might be right about this one."

"Yeah, maybe," Sam sighed.

Wait a second "Guys, I think we do have a problem here. That thing on the wall? The 't'… That stand for a Tulpa."

Before I could continue, a sudden noise had us all on alert. We took up positions, Dean and Sam on either side of the door and me behind Dean. It was kind of cute how they were trying to protect me, even if I could take care of myself well enough. Dean nodded and we burst through the door and were stopped by bright light that shone into our eyes.

"Oh, cut. It's just a couple of human," one of the guys said. Humans? Oookay… Who were they trying to impress with the way they were acting? They were clumsy and long dead, before they'd even come across anything that was really harmful. One of the guys was holding a small electrical gadget, while the other one switched off the camera he was holding.

"What are you doing here?" the one from before – Idiot, I decided to call him – asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean burst out, staring at them in annoyance.

Idiot laughed "We belong here. We're professionals?"

"Professional what?" I asked in amused disbelief, stepping up next to Dean.

"Paranormal investigators." He handed Sam and Dean a business card each and winked at me "There you go, take a look at that, boys."

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me," Dean groaned, pulling me a little closer to his side.

Sam looked up from the business card "Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler? . You guys run that website," he stated.

"Yeah," Ed confirmed.

I snorted and smirked at them "Yeah, we're huge fans," I told them with so much sarcasm dripping from my voice that it almost sounded like I was serious.

"And we know who you are too," Ed stated.

We all looked at him sharply "Oh yeah?" Sam cleared his throat nervously.

"Amateurs," Idiot grinned. We all relaxed and Dean lost interest immediately "Looking for ghosts and cheap thrills."

"Yep. So if you guys don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here," Harry added.

"Sure," Dean spoke up from behind them, seemingly interested in what they have to say.

Ed spoke up from the counter "Harry, why don't you tell them abut EMF?"

"Well…" Harry started.

Sam decided to play dumb and I had to desperately stop the laughter that wanted to escape "EMF?" he blinked.

I exchanged a quick look with Dean and mouthed 'Amateurs' at him with a wicked grin. He rolled his eyes and I joined him by the counter, behind the self proclaimed experts.

"Electromagnetic field? Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be read with an EMF detector. Like this bad boy here." He turned it on and the detector started acting out, like ours had earlier. Dean smirked at Sam and elbowed me, smirking "Woah, woah. It's 2.8 mg." Harry excitedly showed the device to the other idiot, who looked impressed.

"2.8. It's hot in here."

Dean whistled in fake admiration and I was trying not to laugh at the sheer stupidity they were displaying "Wow," Sam said, impressed.

"So, have you guys ever seen a ghost before or…" I trailed off.

"Once," Ed answered promptly "We were, uh… we were investigating this old house and we saw a vase fall right off the table."

"By itself," Harry added.

"Well, we, we we we didn't actually see it, we heard it. And something like that… it uh… it changes you."

Of course, they didn't see a real spirit. Why was I even surprised? One of them probably pushed the fucking vase over or a window was open or something equally as stupid.

"I think we get the picture," I mocked "You are the amateurs here and if you don't stop now you're going to get killed."

"Ray," Dean murmured, putting a hand onto my shoulder "We should go, let them get back to work."

I whirled around to him "What?"

"You should," Ed goaded, acting like he was the best thing since sliced bread "Although, you could stay here, sweetheart. We'll keep you safe."

I sneered at him, turned around to the brothers and raised an eyebrow "You two either come with me now or I'll leave on my own." I didn't stop until I was at the Impala that was parked behind a few trees and I breathed in and out deeply. Why were there so many perverted idiots out there? It was a lot easier when I was still a guy, but sadly I was bound to this vessel by my fathers.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, as they came into view.

"Sure," I nodded "I'm just not the biggest fan of guys who think they are better than me. I can protect myself and I certainly don't need two idiot potheads to 'show me' how good they were." We got into the car and once again drove off.

"Hey, can we stop by the library? I want to look into this Murdock guy," Sam explained. While Sam was at the library and Dean at the police station, I was stretched out across the backseat of the Impala. I was practically asleep when Dean came back, so he decided to stay quiet and drove towards the library.

"Hey," Sam greeted as he closed the passenger side door.

"What you got?" Dean asked, looking away from the rear-view mirror.

If Sam noticed the previous in the car, he didn't say anything "Well, I couldn't find a Mordecai but I did find a Martin Murdock who lived in that house in the 30s. He did have children but only two of them, both boys, and there's no evidence he ever killed anyone."

"Hold on, so the story isn't true?" I wrapped my head around Sam's story. Maybe I was wrong about the Tulpa? I mean, we didn't even see anything or anyone except for the guys who flirted with me inside the house.

"Not necessarily, but yeah, possibly," Sam nodded "What about you?" He turned back to Dean.

"Well those kids didn't really give us a clear description of that dead girl but I did hit up the police station. No matching missing persons. It's like she never existed. Dude, come on, we did our digging, man, this one's a bust all right. For all we know those HellHound boys made up the whole thing."

"Yeah, all right," Sam admitted in defeat.

"I say we find ourselves a bar and some beers and leave the legend to the locals," Dean proposed, putting the keys in the ignition. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam subtly placing his fingers in his ears. As soon as Dean turned the key, Latino pop-dance blasted from the speakers. I shot up from my position at the volume of it all and hoped that Dean would turn it off quickly.

"WOAH! What the…"

Everything turned off and I let my hands fall from my ears. Sam started laughing and marked an imaginary '1' in the air before pointing to himself. So he did that? I quickly reached around his seat and slugged him in the head, hard "Next time you do shit like that, warn me," I spat annoyed, rubbing my ringing ears.

Dean meanwhile gave his brother a dirty look "That's all you got? Weak. That is bush league."

A few hours later, we got the message that some girl apparently hung herself in the house, so we raced over there to check. At the house, a lot of emergency personnel moved around and soon the body is brought out on a stretcher. We approached one of the men standing outside.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

The man turned and mustered us "A couple of cops say a girl hung herself in the house."

"Suicide?" Sam inquired, making the connection between our fake haunting and the death.

"Yeah. She was a straight A student, with a full ride to UT too. It just doesn't make sense," the man explained and walked away.

Sam turned to Dean and me "What do you think?"

"I think maybe we missed something," Dean replied. I nodded.

That evening we were hiding in the bushes outside of the house, keeping an eye on the cop car parked a few meters from us.

"I guess the cops don't want anyone else screwing around in there," Sam muttered.

"But we still have to get in," Dean pointed out.

I heard some whispers and looked around "I don't believe it," I said.

Sam and Dean look over to where I pointed and saw Ed and Harry approaching. They were hunched over ridiculously and were wearing all sorts of gadgets, whispering and shushing each other.

"I got an idea," Dean grinned evilly. He stood up a bit from his position and cupped his hand around his mouth "Who ya gonna call!"

"What… huh?" the two Idiots looked up. They spotted the cops at the same time the cops spotted them "Hey! You!" One of the cops shouted, starting to give the chase down the path.

We laughed and quickly made a break for the house. Once inside Sam took out the rifles from the bag he brought, handing one to Dean, who turned on a flashlight.

"Do you have a weapon?" he asked me.

I grinned at him and within a second I had a shiny silver blade in my hand. I preferred using my archangel's blade as a weapon whenever noise mattered. Guns were way too loud, so I used my knife. For the two brothers it looked like I had pulled the blade from my sleeve, so I was pretty happy about it all together.

Dean, apparently satisfied, turned around and stared at the symbol we saw last time "Where have I seen the symbol before? It's killing me!"

I thought the exact same thing, but for me it was the 't' like symbol I puzzled about. If something turned up this time, then I could be sure that it was a Tulpa. Holy crap! Imagine what a symbol like this could do in this day and age.

"Come on, we don't have much time," Sam urged.

The three of us went down to the basement and looked around.

"Hey, Sam," Dean called from a shelf, holding a jar of… something "I dare you to take a swig of this."

"Why the hell would I do that for?" Sam asked incredulous.

"… I double dare you," Dean finished lamely.

Sam and I shook our heads and turned back to our tasks, when we heard a noise. We moved towards the cabinet and Sam pulled the door open to reveal a rat. It squeaked and ran from the torchlight. Dean on the other hand had the most amusing reaction to the rat. He screamed and tried to lift both of his feet at once. I burst out laughing at the expression on his face.

"I hate rats," he muttered, glaring at me. I attempted to calm down, but it only work partially.

"You'd rather it was a ghost?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Dean answered petulantly. I giggled again, but fell silent, when Mordecai appeared behind Sam's head.

"Behind you," I called out. They both turned at the same time, just to see the spirit raising his axe above his head. They both shoot at him, but it didn't work. I stopped confused. No ghost was immune to rock salt. As the spirit misted away, everything clicked. Of course, the symbol on the wall upstairs and the immunity to rock salt. It was a Tulpa…

"What the hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head "I dunno. Come on! Come on, come on!"

As we were running to the stairs, Mordecai smashed his axe down, catching the shelves and brought the jars crashing down on Dean. Sam and the spirit stared fighting.

"Go! Get out of here!" Sam shouted at us. He quickly bolted after us, when Murdock smashed an electrical box. We burst out of the front door and fell through the emergency tape. I climbed to my feet as the other two rolled a bit further. They also sprung to their feet.

"Get that damn thing out of my face," Dean snarled at the Idiots and seized my wrist.

"Go go go!" Sam shouted as the three of us sped past them.

In the motel room, I sat next to Dean on the bed, while he doodled the symbol on a piece of paper.

"What the hell is this symbol? It's bugging the hell out of me. This whole damn job's bugging me. I thought the legend said Mordecai only goes after chicks."

"It does," Sam answered him.

"All right. Well, that explains why it went after you two, but why me?"

I hit him on the back of the head, while Sam gave him his most unamused look "Hilarious!" he said sarcastically "The legend also says he hung himself but did you see those slit wrists?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded.

"What's up with that? And the axe too. I mean, ghosts are usually pretty strict, right? Following the same patterns over and over?"

"But this mook keeps changing."

Sam typed something on his laptop "Exactly. I'm telling ya, the way the story goes… wait a minute."

"What?" I asked, getting up.

"Someone added a new post to the Hell Hound site. Listen to this. 'They say Mordecai Murdock was really a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an axe before slitting his own wrists. Now he's imprisoned in the house for eternity,'" Sam read. Dean suddenly sat up straight "Where the hell is this going?" Sam asked, staring at the computer screen.

"I don't know," Dean admitted "But I think I might have figure out where it all started."

The music store was empty when we walked in. Craig was sitting at the counter, looking quite depressed.

"Hey Craig? Remember us?" Dean called out.

"Guys, look I'm really not in the mood to answer any more of your questions okay?" Man, that guy even sounded as depressed as he looked.

"Oh, don't worry. We're just here to buy an album," Dean rebuked. He started flicking through a section and picked up an album. Dean turned to us and approached to counter "You know, I couldn't figure out what that symbol was and then I realized that it doesn't mean anything. It's the logo for the Blue Oyster Cult. Tell me, Craig, you into BOC? Or just scaring the hell out of people? Now, why don't you tell us about that house… without lying through your ass this time."

"All right," Craig sighed "Um. My cousin Dana was on break from TCU. Ah, I guess we were just bored, looking for something to do. So I showed her this abandoned dump I found. We thought it would be funny if we made it look like it was haunted. So we painted symbols on the walls, some from some albums, some from some of Dana's theology textbooks. Then we found out this guy Murdock used to live there so we… we made up some story to go along with that. So they told people, who told other people. And then these two guys put it on their stupid website. Everything just took on a life of its own. I mean I, I thought it was funny at first but... now that girl's dead! It was just a joke, you know. I mean, none of it was real, we made the whole thing up. I swear!"

"All right," Sam smiled softly as the three of us turned to leave.

"If none of it was real hoe the hell do you explain Mordecai?" Dean asked.

I was again lying on one of the beds in the Winchester's motel room. Dean was around somewhere and Sam was in the shower. Just then, Dean entered and walked over to Sam's bed, holding up a packet of Itching Powder.

"Hey, I'm back," he called out.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Hey, where were you?" Sam's voice sounded from the bathroom.

"Oh, I went out," Dean relied, picking up Sam's underwear and winking at me. He shook the content of the packet onto it and shuffled it.

"So Ray and I have a theory about what's going on."

"Oh yeah?" Dean sounded interested, still shaking the powder packet.

I nodded "Mordecai is a Tulpa. The symbol we found… the 't' was once used by Tibetan monks."

Sam emerged from the bathroom and Dean hastily swung around "Yes, I know what a Tulpa is. Hey, why don't you get dressed, I want to go grab something to eat." Dean entered the bathroom and closed the door. Sam watched for a moment and then turned to pick up his underwear.

"Are you going to watch?" he asked me amused.

I playfully leered at him "Why not?" I stood up, shook my head and walked out the door.

"There you go, people," the Server at the diner said as he held out the guys coffees.

"Thanks," Dean took the drinks and made his way to a table. I walked behind Sam and saw him try to adjust his pants with a wince. I smirked and rolled my eyes. Boys and their pranks.

"What's your problem?" I asked Sam, deliberately not looking at Dean.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Right, so, ah, all right keep going. What about these Tulpa?" Dean changed the subject.

"Okay, so there was this incident in Tibet in 1915. Group of monks visualised a golem in their head. They meditated so hard, they brought the thing to life. Out of thin air," Sam explained.

"So?"

I took over "That was 20 monks. Imagine what 10.000 web surfers could do. I mean, Craig starts the story about Mordecai, then it spread, goes online. Now there are countless people all believing in that thing."

"Now wait a second. Are you trying to tell me that just because people believe in Mordecai, he's real?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, maybe," Sam replied uncomfortable.

"People believe in Santa Claus – how come I'm not getting hooked up every Christmas?" Dean inquired.

"Because you're a bad person. And because of this…" Sam turned his laptop around, showing us a photo of one of the Hell House symbols.

"It's one of the symbols on the walls of the house. It is old Tibetan and basically means Tulpa. That's where the name came from," I cut in "I told you this three times already."

"It would explain why he keeps changing," Dean nodded.

Sam grimaced and tried adjusting himself again "Right, as the legend changes, people think different things, so Mordecai himself changes. Like a game of telephone. That would also explain why the rock salt didn't work."

"Yeah, because he's not a traditional spirit. So why don't we just… uhh… get this spirit sigil thing-y off the wall and off the website?"

"Not that simple. You see, once a Tulpa is created they take on a life of their own," I denied.

"Great," Dean sighed "So if he really is a thought form how the hell are we supposed to kill an idea?"

Sam fidgeted some more and I really had to hold back the laughter "Well, it's not easy with these guys 'helping' us," Sam started.

"I have an idea. Come on!" Dean's face lit up.

"Where are we going?" Sam frowned in confusion.

I groaned "You want to go to these guys again?" Dean nodded and I groaned again "I'm going back to the motel. Call me, when you're going back to the house." With these words I stalked away.

At night, I met the boys at the house. They had already distracted the cops that were stationed before the house. We entered, guns or in my case knife drawn and quickly searched the place.

"I barely have any skin left on my palm," Dean snarked.

What the –? Probably another prank…

"I'm not touching that line with a ten foot pole," Sam answered. Dean pointed his flashlight at Sam's face until he winced and then moved into another room.

"So you think old Mordecai is home?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"I don't know," Sam muttered.

"Me either," a voice from behind us said. We spun around and pointed our weapons at the Idiots.

"WHOA! WHOA!" Ed held up his hands in surrender.

"What are you trying to do, get yourself killed?" Sam burst out.

"We're just trying to get a book and movie deal, okay?" Ed tried to justify.

I raised an eyebrow at them "And you're going to do that by getting yourself killed?"

From the basement came the sound of knives being sharpened. Sam, Dean and I were immediately on alert.

"Oh crap!" With that the two Idiots hid behind Sam and Dean "Ah guys, you want to… you want to open that door for us?"

Seriously? "Why don't you?" I mocked them, adjusting to stand in front of them. They might be idiots, but that didn't mean that I'd let them die if I could avoid it. Mordecai burst though the door holding an axe and screaming. Sam and Dean empty an entire gun chamber into the Tulpa that wavered slightly and then disappeared into mist. The boys waited a second and then took off to clear the other rooms are clear.

"Oh God. He's gone. He's gone," Ed muttered to himself, clinging onto me with one hand, while he held a camera in his other hand.

"Did you get him?" Harry asked, looking at the camera.

"Yeah, they got him," Ed muttered again.

"No, on camera, did you get him on camera?"

"Are you serious? You should be glad if you don't die," I spat at them, as they fumbled with the camera "And if you don't let go of me right now, you'll find yourself lacking one arm." Suddenly, Mordecai appeared and slammed his axe through the camera.

"Hey!" Dean shouts as he runs back into the room after all the screaming the Idiots did "Didn't you guys post that BS story we gave you?"

"Of course we did," Ed said indignantly.

"But then our server crashed," Harry continued as Sam came through the other doorway.

"So it didn't take?" Dean closed his eyes "So these, these guns don't work."

"Yeah," Ed nodded sheepishly.

"Great. Sam, Ray, any ideas?" Dean sighed.

"We're getting out of here." Harry said, pulling Ed along without another word. They ran past us and into the other room.

I looked at Sam and Dean and rolled my eyes in annoyance, when we heard another scream.

Sam ran to the Idiots, while Dean and I splashed kerosene everywhere "When in doubt, torch this sucker," I mumbled.

"Dean!" Sam gasped quietly.

"HEY!" Dean called, holding up a spray bottle and lit some gas "Go go go!"

Sam ran past us and Dean and I quickly followed. We grabbed Sam as he stopped, holding his throat.

"Mordecai can't leave the house, we can't kill him – We improvise." I struggled under Sam's weight.

Dean held up a lighter and throws it back into the room. The kerosene lit up and the room burst into flames.

"That's your solution? Burn the whole damn place to the ground?" Sam asked as we stood outside.

"Well, nobody will go in anymore. I mean, look, Mordecai can't haunt a house if there's no house to haunt. It's fast and dirty but it works."

"What if the legend changes again and Mordecai is allowed to leave the house?" Sam stated.

"Well – well then we'll just have to come back," Dean grinned sheepishly.

We watched the house burn "Actually, now that the house burned down, the symbol is gone. It only works when the symbol is active," I pointed out.

"Kinda makes you wonder. Of all the thing we hunted, how many existed just because people believed in them," Sam wondered. Not that many, surprisingly. I mean, half of the shit around is because of Eve and the other half just appeared over time.


	4. SPN: Dead Man's Blood

I had heard of the death of a very old friend of mine who was one of the few vampire Hunters in the US. Daniel Elkins. The man who had been keeping the Colt safe for me. That was the reason why I was driving through the small town called Manning, Colorado at the moment.

When I came across a crime scene and saw a familiar Impala, I pulled to the side of the street "Sam? Dean?" I called, jogging over to them.

"Ray? Why are you here?" Sam frowned, while Dean was staring at the scene for some reason.

I shrugged "I heard about Daniel's death. He was keeping a Colt. I just wanted to make sure it was safe."

"What have you got?" Dean questioned, staring at someone behind me. Oh, I had a bad feeling about this. And I was right. Behind me was John Winchester in all his gruff glory. I really didn't like that man much.

John stared at me for a minute, before he turned towards his sons "It was them alright. Looks like they're heading west. We'll have to double back to get around that detour."

"Vampires?" I guessed "There's a nest here?" Not many of Eve's vampire creations were still around and I was glad that none of the Hunters were aware of the other kind of vampires. They were quite different, but there were some similarities. Eve's vampires didn't burn in the sun, they couldn't be killed by a stake to the heart, but their bloodlust was very real. Traditional vampires were harmed by sunlight and stakes, but they were also stronger and faster most of the time. Well, and they couldn't be harmed by Dead Man's Blood or at least I didn't think they could be. I never tried. Maybe I should go and visit Damon for a change…

"How can you be so sure?" Sam snapped, completely ignoring me in favour of attacking his father.

Dean rolled his eyes "Sam…"

His brother whirled to him "I just wanna know we're going in the right direction."

"We are," John sighed "I found this."

He handed something to Dean, who looked down "It's a… a vampire fang."

"Not fangs," I corrected quietly "Teeth. They have a second set of teeth that reveals itself when they attack."

"Hello, Ray," John glared, pushing me away from his sons "I don't want you here. Leave now!"

I raised an eyebrow "I'm sorry?"

"How do you two know her?" the father turned to his adult sons "Tell me."

Dean looked from me to his father and back "We, er, we ran into her on one of our hunts."

I smiled at the older brother gently "Don't worry about it, Dean. John and I have never gotten along well. I will be leaving now… Just promise me that you'll get the Colt from the nest and you take care of it."

"We promise," Sam whispered.

I nodded and turned around, walking back towards my car "Try Dead Man's Blood," I called back, before I got into the car. Father dammit, I really didn't like John. He was always shoot first, ask questions later. He never cared about the good in some people. If they weren't human, he would kill them. That idiot had tried to kill me several times, but it obviously never worked.

Now that I didn't have anything to do anymore, I wasn't sure what to do. Maybe I'd go and see Damon like I thought? Or maybe I should go and see Bobby? Or the Roadhouse? I really hate being bored. Heck, maybe I'd look for another hunt somewhere, find a newbie Hunter to annoy. That actually sounded like a pretty fun idea. Newbie Hunters were always so easy. You just had to be a bit better at hunting and they would freak out at you and tell you how much you ruined their hunt. I used to do that all the time when the eighteenth century turned into the nineteenth. Actually, never mind, I kept it up until now.


	5. SPN: Bloodlust

I was running around the Roadhouse, helping Ellen with serving the crowd. Usually when it was packed and Ash buggered off somewhere, I took it upon myself to help as much as I can. It's the least I could do for Ellen and Jo. They have after all let me stay several times already, so I felt like I owed it to them.

Ellen was in the kitchen, when the phone rang. I bit my lip, thinking about whether to answer it or not "Harvelle's Roadhouse. Ray speaking," I said.

"Ray? You're at the Roadhouse? Where's Ellen?" Sam's voice filtered through the speaker.

"Well, hello to you too, Sam. Ellen's in the kitchen. What can I do for you?" I questioned.

Sam cleared his throat nervously "You ever run across a guy named Gordon Walker?"

I frowned. Wasn't he the vampire Hunter? I never met him, but I was always looking forward to it. Gordon was kind of infamous with informed people "Yeah, I know Gordon."

"And?"

"He's a good Hunter, I think. Bit prejudiced if you ask me, but so are many Hunters," I mumbled "Why are you asking?"

Sam shuffled around on the other end "We ran into him on a job and we're kind of working with him."

"Who's that?" Ellen asked, leaning against the wall next to me.

I blinked at her "Erm, Sam wants to know about Gordon Walker. They ran into him and are working with him now."

The older looking woman took the phone out of my hand "Don't do that, Sam… Yeah, and Hannibal Lecter is a good psychiatrist. Look, he is dangerous to everyone around him. If he's working on a job you boys just let him handle it and you move on… No, Sam? You – just listen to what I'm telling you, okay? If you think you can't get out of the hunt, I'm sending Ray. She has experience with Hunters like Gordon… Okay, I'm sending her off… Bye, Sam." Ellen hung up the phone and turned to me with a sigh "Would you mind going to see if they're okay? They're in Red Lodge, Montana."

"Red Lodge? That's more than seven hours by car, isn't it?"

Ellen nodded "Sorry about that."

I waved her off "It's fine. I'll just use my… magic. Gets me there in a few minutes. Just have to explain that to Sam."

"You know, I'd still love to know what you are," the owner of the Roadhouse rolled her eyes.

I grinned at her cheerfully "You wouldn't believe me, Ellen. Maybe someday though." If I trusted anyone enough to tell them exactly what I was that would be Bobby and Ellen, although Sam and Dean were jumping higher on the list with every meeting we had. They were too… unpredictable though, so if I could, I'd keep my secret for as long as I could.

I flew to Red Lodge quickly. A few beats of my winds and I was there. Sometimes it was really amazing to not do things the human way. In front of me, I could see the parking lot of a Motel and the Impala parked several feet away from me.

"Sam," I called, stepping out of the shadows when I saw the tall Hunter walking towards a vending machine on the other side of the lot.

He flinched in surprise and whirled around "Ray? How are you here already? I thought you were at the Roadhouse."

I shrugged carelessly "I have my ways. So, what are you doing?"

"Just buying a soda," Sam replied, bending down to retrieve the can from the slot. He gestured for me to follow him back to their room.

Suddenly, there was a noise behind us and someone flew at Sam. He knocked his attacker to the ground and then the other one. I was about to step in, when the first attacker rose behind my friend and slammed a heavy telephone into the back of Sam's head, knocking him out cold. They turned onto me and I held up my hands in surrender "I have no wish to get a concussion curtsey of a phone, thank you very much."

The two men looked at each other and then back at me, before the one without the phone lifted Sam off the floor, while the other one grabbed my arm tightly. Well, at least he didn't knock me out. Was it bad that I thought it was hilarious that Sam got knocked out with a phone? It kinda has a ring to it… Never. Again. That one was too bad to even laugh at it.

I wasn't sure how much time passed, but I found myself tied to a chair next to Sam. One of the men pulled off the sacks that they put over our heads and started advancing on us in full vampire mode. The other Hunter started struggling against the bonds, when I heard another person approaching.

"Wait! Step back, Eli," she said, stopping Eli in his tracks. He pulled back and the woman walked over to pull the gag out of our mouths "My name's Lenore. I'm not going to hurt you. We just need to talk."

Sam scoffed "Talk? Yeah, okay, but I might have a tough time paying attention to much besides Eli's teeth."

Lenore smiled gently "He won't hurt you either. You have my word."

"Your word?" the Hunter tested out "Oh yeah, great, thanks. Listen lady, no offence but you're not the first vampire I've met."

In that moment I noticed blood on Sam's wrists and turned to the vampires contemplatively "Sam," I murmured, making the Winchester look over at me "It's fine. They're veggies."

"What?"

"They don't kill humans. Kinda like the Cullens from Twilight. Plus, you have been bleeding for ages and they haven't attacked you yet," I shrugged with a small grin.

Sam gaped "So they're responsible for all the –"

"It's not ideal," the female vampire told us "In fact, it's disgusting, but it allows us to get by."

"Okay, uh, why?" Was it really that hard to understand why some vampires didn't want to drink human blood? Not that it mattered much to Hunters like Gordon and even Dean to some extend, but it was still something I could appreciate. They were really trying and even went as far as to go against everything that made them… well, them.

Lenore sighed "Survival. No deaths, no missing locals, no reason for people like you to come looking for people like us. We blend in. Our kind is practically extinct. Turn out we weren't quite as high up the food chain as we imagined."

"Why are we explaining ourselves to these killers?" Eli spat from the doorway.

"Eli!"

He shook his head harshly "We choke on cow's blood so that none of them suffer. Tonight they murdered Conrad and they celebrated."

I cleared my throat "Listen, I know you probably don't trust me, but I can help. If we relocate you, you might be able to live. I also need to talk to Walker about his stupid little obsession with killing every vampire out there."

"We have a life here," Lenore argued.

"And you will be dead if you don't leave. Which one is it going to be?" I challenged, staring at the two vampires with honesty shining in my eyes.

Eli stepped froward "Who are you?"

"My name is Ray," I told him "I…"

"I've heard of you," he cut me off "The fair Huntress. Someone who you could always count on, no matter what species you were. What are you doing with them?"

I closed my eyes in relief. Good, at least that would make them trust me enough to settle them somewhere else "Sam and his brother are friends of mine. They aren't like Walker."

"The other one killed one of us though," he snapped.

"Dean was doing what he though best. I don't agree, but he's been a bit different since our father died a few weeks ago," Sam explained "I'll talk to him about it and I'm sure Ray will mention it as well."

Lenore bit her lips nervously "You're really going to help us?"

"Yes. Pack up your stuff and I'll take you somewhere safe," I vowed.

The vampires looked at each other and walked out of the room Sam and I were in. I squirmed a bit and stood up, the restraints falling to the floor without any problem. I grinned at the Winchester and leaned over his shoulder to untie the knot that held the ropes together.

"Thanks," he murmured "Do you really believe them?"

I shrugged "It fits. The cattle mutilation and their attitudes. Sam, there's something you have to understand about me. I don't kill if there's another choice. If the creatures in question are non-violent then I'll do everything I can to help them through this. They didn't choose to become what they are."

"I get it." He ran a hand through his growing hair "I do, but you have to understand me as well. I never came across anything like them."

"The world is bigger than just black and white, Sammy," I pointed out. The group of vampires came back into the room, seemingly surprised that we weren't tied up any longer "Hey, would it be alright if I gave you an address to go to? I want to deal with Walker first."

Lenore tilted her head "You promise that it's safe for us?"

"On my honour as Hunter," I promised "Here it is." On the piece of paper was the address of one of my many homes in the US. I didn't use them that often, that's why I sometimes let some people stay there.

"Thank you," Eli smiled nervously.

I waved his thanks off "It's alright. Now go!"

Lenore cleared her throat "How will you get back to the motel?"

"Do you trust me?" I asked Sam plainly. If he said yes, then I'd teleport us there, if not then maybe they could drop us off a bit away from the actual motel.

"I – What do you want to do exactly?"

I swallowed nervously "You'll have to promise that you won't tell Dean until I say that it's okay."

Sam frowned "I – Alright. But only because you helped us before."

"I can get us there in under a minute, but you have to trust me," I told him. He gave me a curt nod and I turned to the vampires "You can leave. I should be there in a few days." They nodded and left. From inside the house, we could hear the transporter start up and drive away. I held out my hand for Sam's head and hovered it in front of his face uncertainly "Are you sure, you're okay with it?"

"Just do it, Ray," Sam groaned "I want to sleep."

I laughed "Alright then. Close your eyes." When he did as I told him to, I gently touched his forehead, transporting us into the shadows of the parking lot. The exact same location I had landed in earlier "We're here."

The younger Winchester's eyes snapped open and he looked around in surprise "Woah." Before I could walk away, a hand stopped me though "Ray? Why did you show me? You could have kept it a secret easily."

I ran a hand through my black hair "I don't know. I mean, I trust you somewhat, but I originally didn't want to show anything like this near you… It just seemed like a good idea at the time. Do I have to regret trusting you?"

"No," he shook his head "I'd like to know what exactly you are, but I'm patient. Since you helped us before, I guess that you don't want to kill us. Also, Bobby speaks very highly of you."

I snorted "True that and no, I have no plans of murdering you or Dean. Let's go. I feel like annoying a Hunter now." I slipped my hand into the crook of Sam's arm as he lead me to his and Dean's room. When we entered, the older Winchester was already there along with Walker.

"Where you been?" Dean grunted "And where did Ray come from?"

"I just randomly pop up once in a while," I snarked at him "So, I heard you had a hunt here?"

Walker squinted at me suspiciously "That's none of your business."

I raised an eyebrow "Oh? Isn't it? It becomes my business when you go after innocents. The vampires here don't harm humans." Out of the corner of my eye, I could Sam and Dean leaving the room. Most likely to talk about what had just happened. I just hoped that Sam would really keep my secret, otherwise I had to erase their memories of that event. On the other hand, if he accepted me for who and what I was – even though he didn't know – then I'd think about allowing him to tell Dean. It was extremely unlikely that they'd find out that I was an Angel anyway, so what's the harm?

"There's no such thing," Walker scoffed "If you really believe that then you're more gullible than I thought a Hunter could be."

I marched up to him and got into his face "Listen here, you asshole. The coven is gone and you'll leave them alone otherwise you'll have me to deal with. I'm a better Hunter than you. You should really let go of that prejudice you have going on there."

"Why should I listen to not only a woman, but a baby Hunter?" he sneered.

"I've been doing this for longer than you," I told him, crossing my arms over my chest "Don't go against someone you don't know. It won't end well for you."

Walker started laughing "Try me, little girl. You won't survive."

I was getting extremely angry now, but I reigned in my temper as best as I could "Consider it a warning. The next time we meet, you might not be as lucky." With those parting words, I walked out of the door and straight into Sam "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," the taller of the two Hunters smiled "Are you leaving?"

I nodded "Yes. I still have some things to do, so there's that. Plus, I should probably check up on the cover soon, lest they destroy my house."

Sam's eyes widened "You gave them your address?"

"One of them. I have a few, so I don't mind them staying fr a while. It's only for a while anyway."

Dean raised an eyebrow at me "Why don't you just kill them and get it over with?"

"Because while they're not human, they don't kill humans. They drink blood from cows. I think it should count for something, right?"

The older brother seemed to consider it and nodded slowly "You're right. I'm not happy about it, but you're right. It was good seeing you again, Ray."

I smiled "Why thank you, good sir. We'll probably see each other more often. I tend to stay at the Roadhouse whenever I don't have anything to do, so I'll see you." I blinked, when both Sam and Dean pulled me into quick hugs. That seemed somewhat unlike them, but I wasn't arguing. I loved hugs, but I didn't want just anyone doing it. The best feeling was, when you knew the person and trusted them. Family or friends… Best. Feeling. Ever. I still remembered the times when Mike, Luke, Gabe and Raphael all curled up with me. We would cuddle for ages, before we had to go back to work. The five of us were siblings, really close siblings. I missed them so much, but there wasn't anything I could do about it. Either I'd see them again or I didn't. It was up to father to decide what would happen.


	6. SPN: No Exit

I was staring at Ellen and Jo in annoyance. The two of them had been arguing for ages now and it all came back to a hunt Jo had found. She wanted to go and take care of the spirit, but Ellen… Well, she wasn't very happy. I offered to take her with me, but that only got me a death glare and speaking ban. From my place at the bar, I could see Sam and Dean enter cautiously.

"I am your mother, I don't have to be reasonable," Ellen was shouting as the two boys leaned against the bar next to me.

Jo shouted back, sounding as annoyed as I felt. For a different reason though "You can't keep me here."

"Thank God, you're here," I mumbled, rubbing my forehead. Up until now, I didn't even know that Angel could get migraines "They've been at it for hours already. Please get me out of here."

"You've listened to them for hours?" Dean asked in amusement.

I slugged him in the arm "It's not funny. I wasn't allowed to say anything after the first hour and they wouldn't let me leave." I didn't care how miserable I sounded, I just wanted to get the fuck out of here.

"You know what, you've had worse ideas than that recently," the older Harvelle woman gestured "Hey, you don't want to stay, don't stay. Go back to school."

Jo shook her head harshly "I didn't belong there! I was a freak with a knife collection."

Ellen huffed "Yeah and getting yourself killed on some dusty back road, that's where you belong?!" She turned to see the brothers standing next to me "Guys, bad time."

"Yes, ma'am," Sam murmured.

Dean nodded in agreement "Yeah, we rarely drink before ten anyway. We'll just take Ray and… go." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the direction of the exit.

"Wait," Jo stopped us in our tracks "I wanna know what they think about this."

A family entered the Roadhouse, all wearing bright yellow 'Nebraska is for Lover' shirt. Talk about bad taste "Are you guys open?" the father asked, looking at the arguing women with trepidation.

"No," Jo shouted, while Ellen said "Yes!"

The family walked backwards "We'll just… check out the Arby's down the road." They left and then the phone started ringing. Jo glared at it and then at her mother challengingly. What the fuck did I get myself into this time? I knew it was a bad idea to go the Roadhouse. Why? Why did I not listen?

While Ellen was on the phone, Jo turned back to us "Three weeks ago a young girls disappears from a Philadelphia apartment." She shoved a file at Dean. The same one I had checked out earlier "Take it, it won't bite."

"No, but your mom might," the older brother mumbled, taking the file reluctantly.

"And this girl wasn't the first. Over the past eighty years sic women have vanished. All from the same building, all young blondes. Only happens every decade or two so cops never eyeball the pattern. So we're either dealing with one very old serial killer or –"

Dean stopped her with a raised hand "Who put this together? Ash?"

"I did it myself," the young girl replied, sounding proud. She should be. The file was incredibly detailed. The only thing that was missing was whether it was a spirit and who it was.

Sam, who had been reading over his brother's shoulder shrugged "I gotta admit. We hit the road for a lot less."

"Good," Ellen cut in "You like the case so much, you take it."

"Mom!"

The owner of the Roadhouse started at her daughter "Joanna Beth, this family has lost enough. And I won't lose you too. I just won't."

I rolled my eyes at them, when Jo sulked "I'll join you. At least, I don't have to listen to this family drama. And I thought my brothers were bad…"

Dean grinned at my comment, before he blinked "You have siblings? Are they Hunters too?"

"No," I laughed "That would be horrible. They know about this whole shit, but I haven't spoken to any of them in ages." I followed the two guys outside and walked over to my own car "If you decide to stop somewhere, tell me early enough."

"Alright," Sam nodded "See you."

I smiled and slid into the driver's side of my car, typing in the address I had gotten from Jo's file. As soon as the route showed up on the GPS, I had to hold back a groan. Over seventeen hours of driving. Sometimes I hated this country and its size.

In the end it took us longer than the seventeen hours, because we stopped in the same motel we stayed during the Bloody Mary case. Toledo was on the way and it was around the halfway point, so neither Dean nor I could really argue.

The next day, I left my car at the motel, while I joined Sam and Dean in checking out the apartment building.

"I feel kind of bad, snaking Jo's case," Sam mumbled, walking into the building.

I looked up at him "I offered to take her with me, but all I got was a death stare from Ellen. She really doesn't want Jo anywhere near the actual hunts."

"Yeah," Dean agreed "Maybe she put together a good file, but could you see her out here working one of these things? I don't think so." They both pulled out their EMF readers, while I looked around the flat curiously. Nothing showed that anything mysterious was happening, but I wasn't surprised. After all, the disappearances were bad for business "You getting anything?"

Sam shook his head "No, not yet." In that moment, he ran the reader over the light switch, making it light up "What's that?"

"What?" Dean questioned, stepping closer.

I tilted my head the black goo "That's ectoplasm. I'm impressed. Jo actually found a spirit and a dangerous one at that."

"It's the Stay-Puff Marshmallow Man," Dean joked.

I snorted "Ghostbusters, Dean? Really? That's so cliché."

Sam rolled his eyes at us "I've only seen this stuff, like, twice. I mean, to make this stuff you have to be one majorly pissed off spirit."

"Alright, let's find this badass before he snags anymore girls or God forbid, Ray." Dean clapped his hands.

I raised an eyebrow at him "I'm not fitting the profile," I reminded him "Also, I know how to defend myself."

We exited the apartment and walked down the hallway. From around the corner, the three of us could hear voices coming closer. Is that… Jo? "It's so convenient," she gushed, rounding the corner with who I guessed was the landlord.

"Yeah, it's a great building, fixed it up real nice. All the apartments come furnished too," the man said.

Jo nodded enthusiastically "It's so spacious. You know, my friend told me I absolutely have to come check it out and I have to admit, she was right. You did a really good job with this place."

Dean stepped out of our hiding place with Sam and myself just behind him "What the hell are you doing here?"

"There you are, honey," the young girl smiled, wrapping one of her arms around Dean's waist "This is my boyfriend Dean and his buddy Sam with his girlfriend Ray." Did she just…? Yep, forget Ellen, I'll happily kill Jo myself. It wasn't that Sam wasn't a great guy or anything, but he was so not my type. I preferred someone less tall and less puppy like. Maybe one day, I'll meet someone like that again.

The landlord smiled at us "Good to meet you. Quite the gal you've got here."

Dean smacked Jo's ass "Oh, yeah. She's a pistol."

"So, did you already check out that apartment? The one for rent," Jo questioned us.

The older brother cleared his throat "Yeah. Yes. Loved it. Heh. Great flow."

"How did you get in?" the landlord questioned suspiciously.

"It was open," Dean told him plainly. I hid a grin in Sam's chest. After Jo had told the guy that I was hid girlfriend, I moved over to his side. While he really wasn't my type, I could act. Plus, it was kind of fun.

"Now, Ed," Jo smiled "Um, when did the last tenant move out?"

The landlord frowned "Oh, about a month ago. Cut and run, too. Stick me for the rent."

The blonde shrugged "Her loss, our gain! Because if Dean-o loves it, it's good enough for me."

"Oh, sweetie," Dean muttered, smacking her again. I was shaking lightly now, trying not to laugh. It was so obvious that something was going on and the man across from us didn't even react much. He must be used to all sorts of people. After all, Philly was as bad as other bigger cities when it came to humans and even non-humans. Lot of different people with lots of different ways of acting. Some a bit more… evil than others, but you know. Whatever. They're getting their punishment in Hell once Father and I were done judging them. Speaking of which, I was mostly working from the background to stop people from noticing that I was still alive. It got exhausting after a while, but I promised my Dad and my Father that I'd stay away if I could.

A while later, the four of us were inside the apartment, milling around the kitchen table.

"I'll flip you for the sofa," Jo told Dean.

The older man barely looked up at her "Does your mother even know you're here?"

I snorted "Really, Dean? After how she reacted? You don't honestly think that she let Jo go, do you?"

Jo nodded "Told her I was going to Vegas."

"You think she's gonna buy that?" Dean raised an eyebrow in doubt.

"I'm not an idiot," the girl scoffed "I got Ash to lay a credit card trail all the way to the casinos."

Dean sighed "You know, you shouldn't lie to your mom. Shouldn't be here either."

"Well, I am. So untwist your boxers and deal with it," Jo grumbled.

Sam, who had been quiet until now, frowned at the young girl "Where did you get all that money from, anyway?"

"Working at the Roadhouse."

Dean coughed "Hunters don't tip that well."

"Well, they aren't that good at poker either. Ask Ray. She won tons of money from poker games as well."

I was about to agree, when Dean's phone started ringing "Yeah?" he answered "Oh, hi Ellen." He covered the speaker part of the phone with his shoulder, having a muttered argument with Jo, until he gave up "I haven't seen her… Yeah, I'm sure… Absolutely." Dean hung up the phone and gave a grinning Jo an exasperated look.

After Ellen's call to Dean, we decided to look into the house. Jo sat down at the table, studying the blueprints we had gotten detailing the building's outline "This place was built in 1924. It was originally a warehouse, converted into apartments a few months ago."

"Yeah?" Dean frowned at the knife Jo was flipping around in her fingers "What was here before 1924."

Jo shook her head "Nothing. Empty field."

I looked at the picture she had pointed to. Something reminded me of something… I had been in Philadelphia several times over the past few centuries and there was a detail niggling at the back of my head. Were those bars? "Oh," I breathed, when the memories crashed in full force "Guys," I cut into Jo and Dean's bickering "Look at the building next door."

"Are those bars?" Sam squinted "There was a prison next door."

I pointed at him in triumph "Exactly. If I remember right and I'm sure, I am, then they used to take the prisoners to the empty field next door to kill them."

"Remember?" Jo tilted her head.

"Oh, for the… I'm not telling you, Jo," I grounded out in annoyance "I told you before that you wouldn't believe me anyway."

The blonde grinned "Doesn't stop me from wanting to find out what you are."

"What do you mean?" Dean blinked "What you are?"

I grimaced "It doesn't matter right now. Not while we're trying to get this spirit." I glared at him when he was about to argue "No, Dean. I'm serious. You can ask your questions when we dealt with this, but right now it's not important. Back to the topic on hand. Moyamensing prison. Built in… 1835, torn down in 1963. Like I said before, they used to execute people by hanging them in the empty field that was in the place this apartment building is in."

"Well, then, we need a list. All the people executed there," Sam pointed out.

I frowned "I don't think so." I ran through some of the people I was aware of and stocked "There's no way. Herman Webster Mudgett."

Sam choked "Wasn't that H. H. Holmes' real name?"

"You've got to be kidding me," Dean laughed in disbelief. He typed something into the laptop "Yep. Holmes was executed at Moyamensing, May 7, 1896."

"H. H. Holmes himself," Sam mumbled "Come on, I mean, what are the odds?"

Jo looked between all of us in confusion "Who is this guy?"

"The term in 'multi-murderer'. They coined it to describe Holmes. He was America's first serial killer, before anybody knew what a serial killer was."

"Yeah, he confessed to twenty seven murders, but some put the death toll to over a hundred," Sam nodded.

Jo frowned "And you think this guy is the spirit we're looking for?"

I shrugged "It's a possibility. How about I go and check out the other people who were murdered here and you'll check out the house?"

"Sure," Dean agreed "But you take Jo with you."

"No way," the blonde exclaimed "No offence, Ray, but I already researched everything else. I want to do this, Dean."

The older Winchester rolled his eyes "This is on my head, Jo. If your mom finds out about this, we're all very dead."

"I don't care. I'm already here anyway, so I can join in just as well," Jo snapped.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably "I think, I'll head out now. See you later."

Hours later, I went through everything I could find on the subject, even asking some of my sources who were around at the time. I even checked the books to see whether or not Holmes had been picked up by one of my Reapers, but apparently no one could remember sending him to hell. All of the other names that I cross-referenced with the Book of Names – that was thankfully magical, so I didn't have to leaf through the entire thing – were checking out. As far as I could see it was only Mudgett missing.

When I arrived back at the building, there were emergency services everywhere. How the –? I didn't pay enough attention to my surroundings, so it was no wonder than I ran into someone. The surprise came in the form of Sam though "Sorry, Sam."

He grunted lightly, loosing his hold on the coffee cups "It's fine. Do you know what's going on?"

"It seems like another girl disappeared last night." I tilted my head, listening to the thoughts of the police officers.

The other Hunter grabbed my hand and tugged me back to the apartment. We burst through the door to see Dean and Jo sitting at the table.

"Where's the coffee?" Dean frowned.

Sam rolled his eyes "There are cops outside. Another girl disappeared."

"I'll go and check it out. You stay here," Dean told us and walked out of the door quickly. I settled down on the sofa with a small sigh. There were better things one could do with their time than to study the Book of Names. It was endless after all, so the magic on it was only helping. If you think of a specific location or a specific time then all the names of the souls collected there would show up. The book was something I had designed after the paperwork got out of hand several billion years ago, a few centuries after Adam and Eve were thrown out of Heaven's Garden – or Eden as the humans call it.

"Teresa Ellis," Dean started after he returned an hour later "Apartment 2F. Boyfriend reported her missing around dawn."

Jo looked up "And her apartment?"

"Cracks all over the plaster, walls, ceiling. There was ectoplasm too."

"Well, between that and that tuft of hair I'd say this sucker's coming from the walls. Have you found something, Ray?" Sam asked.

I nodded "I spent all night looking over the list of names. According to my contacts, everyone who died there was judged. All but Holmes. It fits even better when you think about his flavour of choice. Pretty blondes."

Dean ran a hand through his hair "Didn't he use chloroform to kill them?" There was a beat of silence "Which is what I smelled in the hallway last night. At his place, cops found human remains, bone fragments and long locks of bloody blonde hair." He turn to Jo, an exasperated look on his face "Boy, you sure know how to pick em."

The blonde – that could turn into a bit of a problem – shrugged "We just find the bones and salt and burn them, right?"

"Well," Sam scratched his head "It's not that easy. His body is buried in town, but encased in a couple of tons of concrete."

"What? Why?"

I smirked "They didn't want anyone mutilating his body. Apparently, people thought that even someone as twisted as Holmes deserved a proper death. After he was killed that was."

"You know something," Sam spoke up hesitatingly "We might have an even bigger problem than that."

"How does this get bigger?" Jo's voice sounded like she didn't even want to ask.

Sam gave her a sheepish smile "Holmes built an apartment building in Chicago. He called it the Murder Castle. The whole place was a death factory, they had trap doors, acid vats, quick line pits… he built these secret chambers inside the walls. He'd lock his victims in, keep them alive for days. Some he'd suffocate, others he's let starve to death."

"So Teresa could still be alive. She could be inside these walls?"

Dean nodded "We need sledgehammers, crowbars. We've got to smash these walls, anywhere thick enough to hide a girl. Sammy, you go with Ray and check out the first floor."

I shrugged and got up, stretching as I did so.

Sam and I check out the complete first floor with no luck. We were just about to return to the apartment, when Dean ran into us headlong.

"Woah," Sam gasped.

Dean looked as if he was in shock "He's got Jo."

I shoved him against a wall "What? How did that happen?"

"I wasn't with her," he whispered "I left her alone. Dammit."

"Ellen will kill all of us when she finds out. You know that right?" I remarked, pulling the brothers back inside the door. There had to be something we missed. A detail that could help us find Jo.

Sam was leaning over the blueprints, a concentrated look on his face "Look. We've just gotta take a beat and think about this. Maybe we got Holmes' MO wrong."

"Yeah, well, we'd better frigging think fast," Dean grumbled and went to answer his phone when it rang "Yeah?… Ellen…" I looked up from the documents and grimaced. This isn't going to end well "She's gonna have to call you back, she's taking care of, uh, feminine business… Look, we'll get her back… The spirit we're hunting, it took her… She'll be okay, I promise… What?… It won't. I won't let it. Ellen, I'm sorry, I really am… Dammit!" Dean threw his phone down with a curse.

"Don't beat yourself up, Dean. There's nothing you could have done," Sam soothed.

Dean ignored the comforting words from his brother "Tell me you've got something."

"Uh, maybe. Look. You look at the layout of the Holmes Murder Castle, there's all the torture chambers inside the walls, right? But there's one we haven't considered yet. The one in this basement."

"This building doesn't have a basement," Dean pointed out. I leaned over Sam's shoulder curiously and blinked. Huh. Sewers… perfect hiding place for a homicidal ghost and its victims.

Sam nodded "You're right, it doesn't. But I just noticed this. Beneath the foundation, it looks like part of an old sewer system that hasn't been used for –"

"Let's go," Dean cut him off, grabbing his jacket and some books.

It took us a few tries, but we soon found a metal trap door in an open field which would lead us down into the grimy sewers. Dean handed Sam a shotgun and took one for himself and a flashlight. I swung myself down the ladder first, waiting for the two boys at the bottom, my blade in hand. When we were all down there, we crawled along, trying to find Jo or Holmes.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed until we heard a struggle and a dark male voice hissed "Shh."

"Hey," Dean shouted, firing a shot into the ghost's chest, sending him flying backwards and out of sight "Jo?!"

"I'm here," the blonde gasped out in relief. I was standing at the entrance of the prison area, keeping a lookout, while Dean went to free Jo.

Sam on the other hand found the missing woman "We're going to get you out of here," he whispered "All right?"

"Sam!" Dean handed the bar over "Hang on." He opened the compartment to let Jo out "Are you alright?"

"Been better," she smiled shakily "Let's get the hell out of here before he comes back." I walked over to the girl and pulled her into a small hug.

Dean bit his lip in contemplation "Actually, I don't think you're leaving here just yet."

I narrowed my eyes on him "Yes, she will. There's no way she'll play bait for Holmes. Not when I can do this." I concentrated and drew a small illusion over myself, making my hair appear blonde for everyone but myself. It was the only thing I could do with this vessel. Either dying my hair or putting these little illusions over myself. They all blinked at me in surprise and I smirked at their expressions "Sam, get Jo and Teresa – was it? – out of here." I walked into a large chamber with Dean following me behind "This will work. If we can get him in here, I can put him into a salt circle."

The Hunter next to me shifted uncomfortably "What are you?"

"Are you going to kill me, Dean?" I asked seriously "It doesn't matter. Just know that I'm an ally and I mean you no harm. Hell, I have known you and your brother for a while now and I never did anything that should have you fear me. Others, yes, but not you."

Dean was silent, but in his eyes I could see the uncertainty "Okay," he decided finally "But if you ever do anything that could harm Sam or me then you'll have us to deal with."

I laughed at the threat. Not that he could do much, but Dean didn't need to know that "Sir, yes, sir." I flopped down in the middle of the chamber, wrapping my arms around my knees, while the other Hunter went to hide in the shadows. It didn't take long for Holmes to appear. He walked forward and I tried to pull at his soul. Nothing happened though and I frowned. As soon as he got close enough, I snapped my fingers, making a salt circle around the entire edge of the chamber.

I calmly stepped over the line as Holmes whirled around, looking for a way to escape. He mumbled gibberish and screamed in terror "I don't know what binds you to this world, but there's no way you're getting out of here." A grate slammed shut, sealing off the room.

Dean grabbed my hand gently and pulled me through the sewers back to where we hand entered "You did good there, Ray," he complimented quietly.

I smiled at him "Thanks. It's not my first serial killer," I joked.

"Really?"

"I met a few," I nodded and when he was about to climb up, I stopped him with a hand on his arm "Dean? Thank you. For not abandoning me, even though I'm not human."

He searched my eyes for a moment, before he pulled me into a quick embrace "You're out friend, Ray. Okay, enough chick flick moments now. I have just the idea about Holmes."

"Cement?"

Dean grinned "Cement."

In the end, we sealed in the ghost of the serial killer in the sewers and before they made their way back to the flat, I cut in "Any chance you can drop me off at my car? I really don't want to be there when Ellen arrives."

"Coward," Jo scoffed with a teasing glint in her eyes.

I shrugged unapologetically "It's called self-preservation, love. I really don't need to get onto your mother's bad side… again."

The blonde laughed and I smiled, glad that I could make her laugh despite the stuff she went through today.


	7. TVD: The Night of the Comet

Just after I had escaped from Ellen's wrath, I immediately called Damon. I hadn't spoken to my vampire friend in a while and really wanted to know how he was doing. Or who, in his case.

" _Hello, Dove,_ " Damon answered on the first ring.

I grinned. Ever since he found out that I had wings, he cycled through various bird nicknames "Damon," I greeted "Hey, can I come visit?"

" _Sure. I'm in Mystic Falls. You remember the Boarding House, correct?"_

"I do," I nodded, pulling into a parking lot at the side of the road "Hold on a second." I typed the address into my GPS and waited "I'll be there in around five hours."

Damon chuckled  _"I'll be waiting. Ain't no party until you are here, Dove._ "

I snorted "I'm not sure if that's good or not. Anyway, I'll see you later, Day."

" _Drive carefully_ ," he teased, knowing that I'd rather drive over the speed limit than under. Not that I could die, but my car was precious to me. At least I could pride myself on the fact that I never crashed my own cars. Others sure, but my own… Never.

"Shut up."

In the end, it took me only about four to four and a half hours to reach Mystic Falls. I parked my car in front of the Boarding House and just walked in. Since I knew both Damon and the current owner – Zach, I didn't even feel bad about it. The door was open and a young girl who looked remarkably like Katerina, was calling for Stefan. Behind me, I heard a quiet crow and moved to the side just in time for Damon to fly through the door. I sank into the shadows, not wanting to ruin Damon's show.

"I… I'm sorry for barging in. The door was…" the girl paused, staring at the closed door in surprise "Open."

"You must be Elena," Damon smiled, standing way too close to the girl "I'm Damon, Stefan's brother. The girl in the shadow behind you is R…"

I stepped forward "Samael, Day. You know I only use Ray for work." Elena whirled around in surprise and stared at me wide-eyed "Didn't mean to scare you," I waved off sheepishly "Hi."

She nodded and threw Damon a suspicious glance "Stefan didn't tell me he had a brother."

"Well, he's not one to brag," Damon grinned "Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." He gestured for Elena to walk past him and held out his arm for me "Hey, Dove. How have you been?"

I grinned excitedly "You wouldn't believe who I met yesterday… I…"

"This is your living room?" the other girl breathed in shock of the huge room.

Damon shrugged "Living room, parlour, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." He stared down at Elena "I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

"Last one?" Elena questioned.

I rolled my eyes at Damon's need to get his younger brother into trouble. Well, part of me didn't blame him since Stefan fucked him over. I just hope he won't go too far.

"Oops," Damon shrugged. What? What have I missed? "Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

Elena raised an eyebrow "You say it like every relationship is doomed to end."

"I'm a fatalist."

I spoke up "No relationship lasts for eternity. Some end in death, others in heartbreak. I haven't found one that was worth the trouble before."

Damon turned to me "Correction, she's a fatalist. Hello, Stefan."

"Elena," Stefan murmured, glaring at his older brother harshly "I didn't know you were coming over."

"I know. I should have called, I just…"

Damon cut her off "Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome anytime. Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But… I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker."

There was a staring contest between the brothers and I was reminded of Mike and Luke. They were always at each other's throats for stupid reasons. But it never got so bad until after I died. I don't know what happened… And no one would tell me.

"Ray?" Damon whispered, palming my cheek gently "You okay?"

I startled out of my memories and blinked "Yeah, sure. Why?"

"You're crying," he pointed out.

I wiped at my eyes and was startled to find fresh tears running down my face. Crying was something I hadn't done in ages "Sorry. Just thinking." I looked around "Where did the other two go?"

"Stefan stormed off in a huff and Elena's gone back home. So, want to tell me about that hunt now?"

Oh, right. The hunt. The excited smile from before was back, just not quite as bright as before "I met H. H. Holmes."

The Salvatore's mouth fell open in surprise "You're joking?"

"Nope," I shook my head "His spirit was in Philly, in the building next to the prison. He killed several tenants from the apartment building that was built on the field where he was murdered. When we found him in the sewers, we trapped the spirit in cement. It was awesome."

"Who is we?" Damon questioned.

"Hm? Oh, Sam and Dean Winchester along with Jo," I told him, snuggling into his side. Damon was the one person who I opened up to. He knew almost everything about my life – at least the stuff I was ready to share. That was probably one of the few reasons I was allowed to cuddle with him. It was really hard being away from Gabriel and Lucifer specifically. The three of us have always been extremely close with Michael and Raphael acting more like our parents. It's been several thousand years now since I last saw them and I was lonely. Simple as that. My brothers were my everything and sometimes I really wished that I would have died back then. That Zachariah and Uriel would have succeeded in killing me. It wouldn't have hurt the others. They think I'm dead one way or another.

Damon's arms snaked around me "Don't think like that," he whispered "You aren't alone. You have me and from what I heard, you have been seeing the Winchester brothers quite often. Plus, those other Hunters that you get along with. Yes, your family doesn't know, but maybe you'll see them again sometime. Just have faith."

I smiled weakly "Is Damon Salvatore, asshole-extraordinaire really telling me to have faith?" Damon was the least religious person I knew. Weirdly enough, especially since he knew an Angel "I do have faith, but it's hard. I know Father has planned something, but I don't know what. It just hurts to be away from them for so long, you know?"

"I might not understand, but you can always come to me if you're having a bad day. You know that."

"Thank you," I breathed, hiding my face deeper in his chest. Soon, his warmth lulled me into a deep sleep. While I didn't sleep often, I usually only did so around Damon, I felt exhausted. Like I wanted to just give up, but couldn't…


	8. SPN: Tall Tales

After the visit to Damon, I was relaxing at Bobby's trying to see if there was a hunt I could take when Sam and Dean called.

"Ray? You busy?" Sam asked.

"Nope. Not really. Why?"

"There's a hunt we need your help with. We're stuck," Sam explained sheepishly "Where are you right now?"

"I'm at Bobby's. I can be there soon," I proposed.

"Actually, could you bring Bobby with you? The more, the better."

"Bobby," I called out. I heard loud cussing and winced. Ops!

"What is it?" the annoyed Hunter came down the stairs, rubbing his head with a small glare in my direction.

I rolled my eyes at his grumpiness and made a point of grinning at him very brightly "The – how do you call them – Idjits? called. They need help with a hunt."

"What have they done now?" Bobby sighed exasperatedly.

"I hear that!" Sam shouted "We did nothing. Well..."

"Doesn't matter," I cut him off "Where are you?"

Sam sighed half in relief and a half in annoyance "Springfield, Ohio."

"We'll be there," I assured after I passed on the information to the Hunter next to me. The line went dead and I blinked. They didn't even mention what they were hunting… Oh well, all the more fun that way. Maybe it was something less… demonic and undead this time.

"So, shall we go?" Bobby asked, grabbing his jacket and keys.

"You mind if I flash us and your car there? I don't really fancy driving for… twelve hours?"

He eyed me suspiciously "Depends."

"On what?"

A gleam entered the other Hunter's eyes "Will you tell me what you are?"

I laughed "Nice try. No, but if you want to drive, go right ahead. I for one have better things to do with my time."

"Okay, okay," Bobby backed down "We'll do it your way."

"Thank you." I grabbed his arm and imagined us and the car in Springfield. Angels could transport objects, but we mostly choose not to, because sometimes the electrics go a bit wonky afterward.

"Come on! Let's see what the two Idjits want," Bobby mumbled, leading the way to the motel room. He knocked loudly and waited for the boys to open the door.

"Hey Bobby, Ray," Sam greeted, stepping aside and letting us in.

"It's good to see you again so soon," Bobby nodded.

The younger Winchester shifted awkwardly "Yeah, uh, thanks for coming."

"Thank God, you two are here," Dean sighed in relief and shook Bobby's hand. He hugged me quickly and gestured for us to sit down on the bed.

"So, what didn't you want to tell us on the phone?" I questioned.

"It's this job we're working. We – we weren't sure if you'd believe us," Sam stumbled over his words. What happened here? They're not usually like this. Something really weird must have happened. And I mean really, really weird. This was turning out to be a really good day already.

"Well, I can believe a lot," Bobby scoffed.

"Yeah, no, no, it's just, we've never seen anything like it –" Sam started.

"Not even close," Dean finished.

"Boys," I cut them off "Just tell us? Can't be that weird."

"So, it all started when we caught wind of an obit. See, a professor took a nosedive from a fourth story window, only there's a campus legend that the building's haunted. So we pretexted as reporters from the local paper…" Sam and Dean told the story, all the while bickering over several details.

Around halfway through, I exchanged a look with the older hunter next to me "Trickster?" I mouthed.

"Possibly," he mouthed back and turned back to Sam and Dean.

Bobby raised an eyebrow in sardonic amusement "Aliens?" They had just gotten to the part of the story where a student claimed to have been abducted.

"Yeah."

"Aliens?" Bobby repeated.

"I actually heard something similar before," I spoke up "It was a Trickster at the time. Loki, if I remember right. I have never personally met him but I heard stories from others."

"You think it's the same Trickster?" Sam asked "And why a Trickster?"

"Well, you told us about the janitor… He seemed a bit suspicious and by the way, it's kind of obvious that you're getting played," I shrugged.

Dean glared at me and huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest "So what is it, what, what, spirit, demon, what?"

"It's more of a demigod, really," Bobby explained "There's Loki in Scandinavia, Anansi in West Africa. Dozens of them. They're immortal and they can create things out of thin air. Can vanish them just as fast."

"You mean like an angry spirit or an alien or an alligator?" Dean realized.

"The victims fit the MO, too. Tricksters target the high and the mighty, knock them down a peg, usually with a sense of humour – deadly pranks, things like that," Bobby elaborated.

"So how do we catch him? Ray, you said that the janitor was a suspect?" Sam inquired.

I shrugged "It's possible. How about you go check him out again and maybe you could stage a fight or something, so Dean is alone with the Trickster at first," I told them my plan and in the end, they agreed.

A few hours later, I was standing outside Crawford Hall with Sam and Bobby, waiting to enter and back Dean up.

"Too bad. Like I said, I like you. Sam was right. You shouldn't have come alone," the Trickster told Dean as soon as we entered.

"Well, I'll agree with you there," Dean smiled.

At that moment, the door slammed shut, alerting the Trickster to our presence. When I first laid eyes on the Trickster, I recognized him as Loki, but something else was there. Buried deep under the Pagan persona. Gabriel? This wasn't possible, was it? Gabriel was still in Heaven. Right? And even if not, why should my older brother pretend to be Loki? Actually… the fact that Gabe chose a Trickster didn't surprise me much. He was always a bit of a prankster and loved to prank Michael and Raphael together with Lucifer. I sometimes joined them and never once got in trouble for it. It was really awesome to be the youngest. You could get away with way more stuff.

"That fight you had outside – that was a trick?" Gabe whispered, looking at the Hunters surrounding him "Hm. Not bad. Do you want to see a real trick?"

Three masked men with chainsaws appeared and started grappling with the other men, while Dean got attacked by the brunette on the stage. Before I stepped in I watched Dean getting beaten up by some girls. It was hilarious… When I thought he had enough, I waved a hand disposing of the illusions "That's enough, Loki," I commanded, stepping into the light.

"And who are you?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

I ignored him for the moment and turned to the Winchesters "Sorry, boys. The show is over. Head over to Bobby's or something. I'll see you soon." I waved my hand again and they disappeared.

"How are you doing this?" my older brother asked, confused.

I concentrated and conjured up my cloak "Hello, Gabriel," I smiled lightly "How have you been?"

"Sama?" he whispered, not believing his eyes "But you died. How are you here?"

"My fathers wouldn't let me die. After all, why should the Archangel of Death be able to die?" I didn't care about changing my tone, so the bitterness that swept in, made the other Angel flinch back "They killed me, Gabby. And they laughed about it too." Gabriel pulled me into a hug when tears entered my eyes. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself, but to no avail.

"Who is 'they'?" the Angel in disguise questioned quietly.

"I – I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Shh, love. It's all right. You're safe now. What do you say, we get out of here? We can talk later," Gabriel proposed. I nodded into his chest and felt the scenery change.

A little while later, I was curled up on a bed next to my older brother who, by now, had wrapped his wings around me in a protective manner.

"'M sorry, Gabe," I mumbled after we soaked in each other's presence for a little while.

My older brother pulled back a little and tilted my head up "What are you sorry for?"

"That you thought I was dead," I sniffed "Dad and father forbid me from coming back. They have something planned, Gabby and it was important that I wasn't going back to Heaven. I was alone… For so long."

The arm that was still around me tightened and the wings caged me in even more "It should be us who are sorry. You know, Mickey and Lucy found you? They were devastated. All of us were. I'm not telling you to make you feel guilty but Samael… We still care about you, okay? You're our baby sibling."

I smiled and snuggled deeper into him again. By father, I missed being so close to my siblings. Cuddling with Damon and others was nice and everything but it couldn't compare to the feeling of wings and the Grace that was radiating from our very beings. It brought a sense of comfort, of home "Gabe, what happened after I died?"

Gabriel sighed "Lucifer and Michael's fights started to escalate. They were accusing each other concerning your death and it got worse from there. Then dad brought humans into the equation and Luke just freaked. I'm not sure what's going to happen if he's allowed out of the cage. Heck, he didn't even put up too much of a fight against Michael."

"So it's my fault?" I murmured sadly. My death was the starting point of all the aggression that the apocalypse was based on. Why couldn't I just go back? I could have prevented my family from splintering beyond repair. Why?

"No," Gabriel exclaimed harshly "You're not at fault. It was the people who killed you and they will pay for what they did. Just tell me their names and they're done."

"Gabby," I sighed "I don't want to talk about it. I don't want revenge on them… I think. Okay, maybe a little but I would never let you go all Angel of Judgement on them."

He huffed "Just you wait. If Lucy hears about this then he'll so want in on the action."

"But he won't, will he? Lucifer is locked in the cage and him getting out is supposed to be the fucking apocalypse," I shouted, ripping myself out of the cocoon of warmth.

"Sama," Gabriel spoke up hesitatingly "What's wrong?"

I let out a pathetic sob. Dammit, why was I crying so much all of a sudden… "I'm scared, brother. I don't want to lose you or Michael or Lucifer or even Raphael. It's been millennia since I saw either of you and I can't help but think that dad is punishing me for something."

My brother was beside me in a second and I was again pulled into a gentle embrace "Don't think that, sister. Why would he punish you?"

I shrugged and closed my eyes, not wanting to talk about those topics anymore. After so many years of bottling my feelings up, it was painful and exhausting to let go of them now.


	9. SPN: Magnificent Seven

I more or less spent the next few months with Gabriel, only really leaving for some smaller hunts. It was nice to be around my brother again and we both made it our mission to talk as much as possible about our adventures the last few millennia.

Our lives were pretty quiet until we got word about the Wyoming Devil's Gate opening and the news that Azazel was shot with the Colt. Well, Sam and Dean were busy… The only problem was that the Gate released hundreds of demons along with who knows what else.

"Gabe," I called when I heard the door open "I'm going to check out some things in Lincoln. Not sure when I'll be back."

My brother appeared, munching on a chocolate bar "Do you have to?"

"Have? No. But I want to," I told him and got up, packing my bags with a snap of my fingers "Also I feel like I need to be there for some reason."

"Fine, but be careful," he huffed.

I grinned and ruffled his hair "We'll see. It's not like anything can kill me anyway." With my duffel bag I trudged through some light rain to my car that was parked in front of the house Gabriel owned just outside of Kansas City. If traffic was right I could arrive within three hours.

After I arrived and parked my car, I strolled through the main street. As I walked past a shoe store I bumped into a blonde woman who was pursuing another woman.

"Excuse me," the blonde called out to the brunette "I want those shoes."

The brunette frowned "What, are you crazy? No."

Blondie went off the rails and grabbed the other woman, slamming her head against the windshield of a car violently. What the…? The brunette's eye socket burst open and blood gushed out. Her body dropped to the floor while her attacker grabbed the shopping bag and walked off, unconcerned.

Half an hour later, policemen were taking forensic evidence at the murder scene and I saw someone very familiar walking towards where I was standing next to the door of the store.

"Hey, Sammy," I greeted the other Hunter.

He startled and blinked down at me "Ray? What are you doing here?"

"Gee, what do you think?" I deadpanned, raising a sarcastic eyebrow at him "So, what have you got so far? You've been here longer than me, right?"

Sam nodded and held the door open for me "Well, there was a family that died. They basically sat down and never got up…"

I frowned "So we have someone killing a woman over shoes and people dying because of laziness?" I had a hunch on what was going on but I wasn't sure how to mention it to Sam.

"Pretty much, yeah," Sam nodded and walked up to Dean, clearing his throat.

Dean rolled his eyes at the interruption "Excuse me a minute, would you?"

"Sure," the woman nodded and left the three of us.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam sighed in exasperation.

The older brother shrugged "I'm comforting the bereaved. What are you doing?" Then he seemed to notice me "Ray? Why are you here?"

"I'm working, Dean. Why else would I be here?" I asked. Seriously, what was it with them and questioning me?

Sam cut in "Working. Dead body, possible demon attack – that kind of stuff."

Dean started coughing pathetically "Sam, I'm sorry. It's just, I don't have much time left, and, uh…" He coughed more theatrical "Got to make every second count."

I froze "What? What do you mean? Dean?" He couldn't mean what I think he meant, did he? Please tell me that he didn't make a deal. Even though I only met the two boys not too long ago, they were already close friends of mine. Maybe I should visit them more often from now on.

"I made a deal," he told me, confirming my fears "They gave me a year."

"Why would you make a deal?" I murmured.

Sam shifted uncomfortably "I died. Another one of the yellow-eyed demon's special kids stabbed me in the back. Dean sold his soul to save my life."

I looked up at the older brother, my eyes showing admiration "I can appreciate that," I murmured "Don't get me wrong. I don't like that you sold your soul but it was for the right reason."

"Thank you."

Bobby entered, wearing a suit with his hair slicked back. I blinked at the man in shock. In all the years I have known him, he never wore a suit. At least not that I know off.

"Whoa," Dean whistled "Looking spiffy, Bobby. What were you, a G-man?"

Bobby rolled his eyes at the boy "Attorney for the DA's office. I just spoke to the suspect."

Sam perked up "Yeah? So, what do you think? Is she possessed or what?"

"Don't think so," Bobby shrugged "There's none of the usual signs – no blackouts, no loss of control. Totally lucid. Just, she really wanted those shoes." I coughed back a laugh. It sounded so ridiculous when he said that but on the other hand, it cemented my thoughts about who we're dealing "Spilled a glass of holy water on her just to be sure; Nothing."

Dean made a disbelieving face "Maybe she's just some random whack job."

"If it had been an isolated incident, maybe, but first the family, now this?" Bobby pointed out "I believe in a lot of things. Coincidence ain't one of them. Did you boys find anything around here?"

Sam shook his head "No sulfur, nothing."

"Well, maybe something," Dean smirked and nodded up to a security camera in the ceiling "See? I'm working."

We quickly gained access to the room where we could watch the security footage in peace. Sam sat down in front of the monitors while Bobby, Dean and I hovered behind him.

"Anything interesting?" Dean questioned.

Sam sighed in annoyance "I don't know yet. Might just be a guy…" On the monitor there was a redheaded man who approached the blonde from earlier "Or it might be our guy."

I leaned over the other Hunter's shoulder and snorted "That is definitely our guy and I know just who it is."

"How?" Bobby frowned.

"Well, when you think about it it's pretty obvious, right?" The looks I got were pretty much blank, so I blinked in surprise "Okay… Not so obvious." Maybe it was just so obvious to me because I knew them inside out. Heck, I created them for dad's sake "Sammy told me about the family. They died because they just sat down, right? Laziness or in this case Sloth killed them. This one is a bit different. You see, the woman wanted the shoes so much that she murdered the other woman. I would say the green-eyed monster strikes again."

"Envy," Sam murmured.

I grinned at him "Exactly. If you'll excuse me now, I have some idiots to deal with."

When I walked by, Dean stopped me with a hand "You aren't going alone. Who knows what they could do to you."

"Dean, I'm honoured that you want to protect me but this has nothing to do… Okay, it might have something to do with the fact that Sam over there was supposed to lead Azazel's army… But this is between me and them. They won't hurt me. I promise."

Bobby cut in then "There are two other Hunters here," he told me "I trust that you know what you're doing, Ray but Isaac and Tamara don't."

"I'll try to get them out if they come near. You know that I have and always will help humans as long as they deserve it," I rolled my eyes "Can I go now, please. There's still the problem of trying to find them."

"You'll come to the motel after you're done," Dean demanded.

I snorted at the young man "Who died and made you king? Why?"

"Because you owe us an explanation from – what? Four months ago? The thing with Loki."

Right… I forgot about that "Fine," I agreed "I'll see you later." With that, I left them in the shop and walked back to my car. As to finding them, I'd have to concentrate pretty much on who they were and what they were to me. If the connection hadn't dulled over the last centuries then I could find them with time.

It was getting dark when I finally uncovered the connection between us enough that I could follow it Deciding that the car would take too long, I simply flashed close to the Sins' location. A bar? How stereotypical.

I strode up to the doors, flinging them open without so much as a thought. Inside there were two humans with Wrath towering over them, black-eyed.

"Who are you?" Pride demanded, flashing his eyes at me.

I rolled my eyes at all of them "I know it's been a while since we last saw each other but you should at least remember who created you."

Gluttony gasped and fell to his knees, bowing his head "Lady Samael."

"I see that at lest one of you isn't as stupid as they look," I smirked "Wrath, let the Hunters go. Now!"

"They want to kill us," he gestured.

I shrugged "So what? Be the bigger man and move on. You have killed people and they hunt anything that kills. Are you honestly telling me that you're surprised?"

Lust walked forward and once she was within arms reach she flung herself at me "I missed you, my Lady."

I laughed and hugged her back "Now, how about we talk while those two go on their way?"

Envy came over to me and bowed his head "My Lady. They know about us. What makes you so sure that they won't come after us again?"

"Am I or am I not powerful?" I stated rhetorically. I tapped Isaac and Tamara on the forehead, making them forget what happened here and modified their memories. They now thought that they killed the demons responsible easily "There, done." As soon as we were alone, I jumped to sit on the bar's counter "So, what have I missed?"

"We thought you were dead, Sama," Greed whispered.

I took a deep breath "I'm sorry. I really am but you were drawing the attention of my siblings and my father decided that I had to leave. There was nothing I could have done… I'm really sorry that you were locked away for this long but what's done is done. All we can do now is move on."

"So you won't kill us?" Wrath blinked.

I reared back "Why would I? I would appreciate it if you could keep casualties to a minimum and maybe separate but other than that you're free to do as you please. I created you to spend your time around humans. You're their instincts. Do something good, hm?"

Lust grinned at me happily "We can still cause mayhem?"

"As long as you don't draw unwanted attention. Why not?" I laughed "It's not like I'm totally innocent in that aspect."

"Thank you, my Lady," they chorused, bowing to me again.

I groaned "Stop with the bowing already. I'm not as stuck up as most of my younger siblings and you know it. Yes, you should respect me, you'd be stupid if you didn't but that doesn't mean that I'm better than you."

"You are," Envy pointed out "You're Death's child and you deserve the respect we're giving you."

"I can't win here, can I?" I asked, a tint of amusement colouring my voice. The Seven Sins shook their heads with small grins and I threw up my hands jokingly "Fine. I see how it is." I scribbled down my phone number on a small piece of napkin "If you need anything, call that number. It was nice to see you again."

"We won't disappoint you, Lady Samael."

One last long look at my creations and I nodded sharply "See that you don't."


	10. SPN: Bad Day at Black Rock

I was on my way to visit Damon for a day or two before going back to meet Gabriel at his house in Kansas City. For the last job I worked, I had to drive up to Toronto where a newbie Hunter had messed up a simple salt and burn so badly that there were six more casualties within one day alone. As soon as this popped up on our radar, I immediately drove there.

At the moment, I was making a pit stop in Buffalo to eat something in a diner that someone had recommended to me once. Over the last few centuries, I embraced eating and sleeping most of the time. I didn't do it as much as humans did but it was fun and there was also the advantage that I couldn't gain weight or get any disease.

As soon as I was in the parking lot of Biggerson's Restaurant, I saw someone I hadn't seen in a while. The last time was a month or two ago when I had to explain my relationship with Loki and how I knew the Sins. I didn't tell them everything but I brushed over some of the facts. Enough that they were satisfied but not enough that they could guess what I was.

"Dean," I called out, seeing him with a paper bag in his hands "Hey. How are you?" I hugged him gently and pulled back with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm okay. As well as I can be in any case," he shrugged "What about you? Where have you been?"

I followed him to the car and got into the backseat, greeting Sam when I saw him "My last job was up in Toronto. Newbie Hunter got around six people killed before I could put the spirit to rest."

"Wait," Dean exclaimed "You mean to tell me that someone messed up a salt and burn that badly?"

"Yes," I smirked "I might have pointed out to him that he chose the wrong career. So, what are you two doing in Buffalo?"

Sam shifted in his seat so he could see me better "There was a break-in at our father's storage unit. A curse box went missing and we had to take care of it."

"You found it then?" I frowned.

Dean grinned "It was a rabbit's foot. Speaking off, I got this." He held up several scratch cards.

"Dean," Sam groaned "Come on."

"What?" the older of the two defended himself "Hey, that was my gun he was aiming at your head and my gun don't jam. So that was a lucky break. Not to mention them taking themselves out, also a lucky break. Here, scratch one. C'mon Sam, scratch and win!"

Sam rolled his eyes but scratched at the tickets Dean handed him "Dean, it's gotta be cursed somehow. Otherwise, dad wouldn't have locked it up."

I snorted at them "You know, there's tons of lore about rabbit's feet. If John locked one up in a curse box then there is a good chance that it was the real deal. Let me guess… You touched it?"

"I did," Sam murmured.

"1200 Dollars," Dean laughed "You just won 1200 Dollars. I don't know, man, it doesn't seem that cursed to me."

I buried my face in my hands "Not yet, Dean. But when he loses the foot then it's all going to shit."

A while later, Dean was playing with the scratch cards smugly while Sammy was on the phone with Bobby, talking about the rabbit's foot. There's not much the other Hunter can tell them that I hadn't already told the two brothers. I watched as Sam picked up a gold watch and showed it to us with an expression that shouted 'What the heck' at us. I couldn't help but laugh at him. Not that there was a lot to laugh about but I was sure that there was a way to save him from the less than desirable effects of losing the foot.

Once Sam rejoined us, Dean hit him on the shoulder excitedly "Dude! We're up to fifteen grand."

The younger Winchester gives a half-smiled, frowning worriedly. I put a gentle hand on his arm "I'll be alright, Sammy. If Bobby can't find a way then maybe I can contact someone who might know."

We entered the restaurant and Dean turned towards Sam "Ray's right. Bobby will find a way. Until then I say we hit Vegas, pull a little Rain Man. You can be Rain Man." I laughed at the Hunter in amusement.

"Look," Sam sighed "We just lay low until Bobby calls back, okay?" He turned to the restaurant owner "Hi, uh, table for three please."

The restaurant owner's face lit up and he shouted "Congratulations" while an alarm went off at the same time "You are the one-millionth guest of the Biggerson's Restaurant family."

By now I was laughing so hard that I had to hold myself up on the counter. For dad's sake, this was hilarious. Sure, the situation is going to suck but really… While this is lucky now, they're taking their picture right about now, meaning that it'll be all over and could be used to… well, I don't know.

After a lot of singing and embarrassment, we were finally sitting at a table by the window. Sam was on his laptop, Dean was eating a bowl of free ice cream and I was still trying to calm down. Looking back on it, I shouldn't spend so much time with Gabriel… I'm getting way too much enjoyment out of this situation, I swear.

"Bobby's right," Sam remarked, staring at the screen of his computer "This lore goes way back. Pure Hoodoo. You can't just cut one off any rabbit. Has to be in a cemetery under a full moon on a Friday the thirteenth."

"Hence why it's way too much work to make one of those," I grinned.

Dean was still gobbling down his ice cream "I think from now on, we only go to places with Biggerson's." Suddenly, he grasped the sides of his head when an epic brain freeze hit him. Sam laughed at his older brother as a waitress approached their table with more coffee.

"Can I freshen you up?" she asked with a hidden British accent. The waitress looked familiar somehow but I couldn't place her.

Sam slid his cup towards her "Yeah, sure. Thanks." After she made a bit of a scene with spilling some coffee, she walked away, glancing over her shoulder smugly.

I had a bad feeling about this "Sam? Check your pocket."

"What?" The younger Winchester went to pick up his coffee cup, knocked it over and managed to spill it all over the table, himself and just for laughs over me as well. He jumped up and crashed into a waiter with a full tray.

Dean was staring at the scene in shock, while I buried my face in my hands. I so didn't sign up for this shit. At least, I couldn't get grey hair… The only good thing about being friends with those two. It's interesting how I was laughing only ten minutes ago and now the idiot lost the stupid foot and if we couldn't get it back, he's dead.

Sam apologized to the waiter and turned back to us miserably "The foot is gone."

"No, really?" I mocked him with a fake gasp. I shoved past him and jogged out of the restaurant with Dean and Sam following behind me. The thief couldn't have gotten far…

Dean looked over his shoulder "Come on."

Sam went to follow us but fell flat on his face. Both his brother and I turned to him with a raised eyebrow "You suck," Dean snorted, reaching out a hand So what, now your luck turns bad?"

"Very bad," I threw in "Usually the people who lose the foot die within a day or so."

Dean stiffened "I know just where we can find answers. Are you coming with us, Ray?"

I shook my head "I'll wait for you at the motel. There's still something I have to take care of." The two human Hunters left to go check out their lead while I worked on some things on my laptop. Gabriel recently helped me to set up a network for Hunters where they could get information on their hunts. I had given Ash and Bobby access to the accounts so they could also answer the questions that popped up. Since it was still quite new, I wanted to check on it more often than I would have it was already up and running nicely. The knowledge of the network was quickly spreading through the community and most of the ones who were at Ellen's frequently already knew about it.

The Impala pulled into the lot next to me. Sam and Dean got out after talking for a few minutes. Dean pulled me closer while we were walking to our room "Ray, I want you to stay with Sammy and make sure that he's safe until I can get back with the foot." I nodded, following the younger of the brothers into the motel room.

"What am I even supposed to do, Dean?" Sam questioned, standing in the middle of the room.

Dean smirked at him "Nothing. Nothing. Come here. I don't want you doing anything. I want you to sit right here." He pulled a chair into the middle of the room where Sam was still standing "And don't move, okay? Don't turn on the light, don't turn off the light. Don't even scratch your nose. If you need anything ask Ray to do it."

Sam looked at me and then at Dean's back. As soon as the older brother left the room, the sound of a lock locking echoed through the room. Sam wrinkled his nose a few times before reaching up to scratch it.

I snorted "Didn't Dean tell you to not do that?" I threw myself onto one of the beds tiredly. Some rest couldn't go wrong, could it? "Is it okay, if I'll sleep a bit, Sam? You can wake me up if you need anything."

"Sure," he smiled "You look pretty tired… When is the last time you slept?"

I shrugged "No idea. I don't need to sleep very often. Normally."

"No," he shook his head "Go to sleep. I'll just… you know, sit here."

It didn't take me too long after that to drop off to sleep. I was only awakened by a loud crashing sound by the window. The noise made me jump up in alarm "Sam?" The Hunter didn't answer and when I looked in the direction of the window, I saw him passed out on the floor. I ran to his side and felt for his pulse, grateful when I felt it thudding steadily.

Suddenly, the door burst open and two men stormed in, pointing guns at me "Stay down," one of them demanded.

I held up my hands in surrender, shifting to get ready to attack them. Before I could get up though, the man who had spoken pistol whipped me so hard that I flew against the window with force. While I was lying on the floor dazed, they quickly restrained me tightly and put a stripe of Duct Tape over my mouth.

"Oh, he's awake," the black haired one stated, finishing Sam's restraints.

The one who hit me earlier smirked "Back with us, eh?"

"We didn't even have to touch you. You just went all –" He wriggled "Spastic and knocked yourself out. It was like watching Jerry Lewis try to stack chairs."

Sam blinked at them in confusion "Who are you? What do you wa–"

"I used to think your friend Gordon sent me," the brown-haired one said after snapping his finger.

"Gordon?" Sam groaned "Oh come on!"

"Yeah, because e asked me to track you down and put a bullet in your brain."

The other Hunter slumped in defeat "Great. That sounds like him."

"But, as it turns out… I'm on a mission from God."

I let out a muffled snort at the stupid man. Really? As if dad would want Sam dead. Whatever led him to that conclusion, he was wrong. Very, very wrong. Hm… He seemed to be religious though. Always wanted to find out what a Christian would do in this day and age if they meet a real-life Angel. Not that I would tell this one but it might be worth an experiment.

The other man moved closer to me with a small leer and smirked down at me "Now, what are you doing with that bastard? You are so far out of his league."

"Creedy," the religious one snapped "She's in league with this one. We have to kill her."

"Do we really have to?" Creedy whined, staring down at me. Then he took a deep breath and aimed the gun at my head "Sorry," he shrugged, not sounding very sorry at all. I made sure to look suitably scared as to not give away that the bullet wouldn't do much to me. He pulled the trigger and everything went black.

"She's dead?" I heard Dean's voice shout "What are we supposed to do now?"

I gasped loudly, struggling to sit up. My head was killing me but at least I was alive "Sam? You alright?"

The younger Hunter laughed slightly hysterically "You are asking me that? Ray, you were dead."

"Not really," I shrugged, rubbing at my forehead gently "While I'm not sure why I passed out, the bullet wouldn't have killed me. Very few things can."

Dean walked closer to me and pulled me into a rough embrace "Don't ever do that again," he whispered into my ear roughly "Ever."

I buried my head in his shoulder and nodded "I can't promise that but… now you know that it's highly unlikely that I'll stay dead."

They sighed "We have to take care of the rabbit's foot now. Do you want to come too?"

"No," I smiled lightly "I think I should go and see Loki before he comes looking for me. It was good to see you though and I'm sorry I scared you."


	11. SPN: A Very Supernatural Christmas

"Gabriel?" I called through the house "I'll be back in time for Christmas Eve, yeah?"

My brother appeared at the top of the stairs with a frown on his face "Where are you going two days before Christmas?"

I shrugged "It's Dean's last Christmas… I want to go and see them for a while."

"Do you even know where they are?"

"Sam texted me earlier. They are on their way to Ypsilanti," I told him.

My older brother came down the stairs and hugged me tightly "Be careful. I know enough about them to know that you're going to join them on a hunt."

Instead of driving, I flashed over there and pulled out my phone to message Sam again ' **Where are you? I'm in Ypsilanti now.** '

Not even two minutes later I got an answer ' **On our way to a witness. The address is 1003 Sherman Street. Hurry** '

Really, Sammy? Hurry? It was like he didn't know me at all. I focused on the address he had given me and not even a second later, I was standing in front of the house of the witness. What she witnessed though, I didn't know. Yet. From my place against a tree, I watched the Impala slowing to a stop close to where I was standing.

"Ray?" Dean grinned, striding over to hug me "What are you doing here?"

I leaned my head against his chest for a minute "It's almost Christmas, Dean. I thought it would be nice to spend it with the two of you. Sam told me where you were… So, what have we got here?"

As soon as the older brother let go of me, I was pulled into Sam's arms for a moment "We don't really know yet."

"So, let's go then and find out what's going on," I clapped, following the two men towards the front door.

The woman came out of the house as soon as we introduced ourselves as FBI agents, while a little girl was looking through the glass door behind her. Sam was looking around inside the house with Dean and me interviewing Mrs. Walsh "Um, my daughter and I were in our beds. Mike was downstairs decorating the tree. I heard a thump on the roof and then I heard Mike scream. And now I'm talking to the FBI."

"And you didn't see any of it?" Dean questioned.

"No, he was… he was just gone," she answered slightly hysterically.

I took the lead "The doors were locked? No forced entry?"

"That's right," the woman nodded.

"Does anyone else have a key?" Dean inquired.

Mrs. Walsh shrugged "My parents but they live in Florida."

At that moment, Sam walked out of the house "Thank you for letting me have a look around, Mrs. Walsh. I think we, uh, got just about everything we need. We're all set."

Dean nodded in agreement "We'll be in touch."

Mrs. Walsh nodded as we turned to walk away "Agents… The police said my husband might have been kidnapped."

"Could be," I shrugged.

"Then why haven't the kidnappers called? Or – or demanded a ransom? It's two days until Christmas. What am I supposed to tell our daughter?"

We exchanged a slow glance and Sam looked up at the woman with pity "We're very sorry."

As soon as we were back at the car, Dean looked at his younger brother "Find anything?"

Sam sighed "Stocking, mistletoe… this." He handed Dean something out of his pocket.

I leaned over the other Hunter's shoulder curiously and blinked "Is that a tooth?"

"Where did you find this?" Dean questioned.

"In the chimney," the younger of the two replied.

Dean snorted "Chimney? No way a man fits up a chimney. It's too narrow."

I grimaced "No way he fits in one piece."

"Alright," he sighed "So if dad went up the chimney –"

"We need to find out what dragged him up there," Sam finished the sentence.

We got into the car and Dean drove us to the motel. I flopped down onto one of the beds, Sam started researching and his brother went out to get something to eat. A while later, there were pictures of demons pinned on the wall. The door opened and Dean walked in, carrying a brown paper bag.

"So, was I right?" Dean asked jokingly "Is it the serial-killing chimney sweep?"

"Yep," Sam joked back "It's, uh, it's actually Dick Van Dyke."

I snorted at the reference and snickered when Dean blinked blankly "Who?"

"Mary Poppins?"

The older brother tilted his head "Who's that?"

"Oh come on – never mind," Sam waved off.

"Well," Dean rolled his eyes "It turns out that Walsh is the second guy in town grabbed out of his house this month."

I looked up "He was?"

"Yeah," he nodded "Witnesses said they heard a thump on the roof." He shrugged and Sam followed suit "So, what the hell do you think we're dealing with?"

"Actually," Sam murmured "I have an idea."

"Yeah?"

The younger brother shifted in his chair "It's gonna sound crazy."

Dean laughed "What could you possibly say that sounds crazy to me?"

"Um… evil Santa," Sam remarked, smiling nervously.

The older Hunter paused and nodded "Yeah, that's crazy."

"Yeah…" Sam agreed "I mean, I'm just saying that there's some version of the anti-Claus in every culture. You got Belsnickel, Krampus, Black Peter. Whatever you want to call it, there is all sorts of lore."

"Saying what?" Dean asked, studying the picture in his hand.

Sam looked up at him "Saying… back in the day, Santa's brother went rogue and now he shows up around Christmas time but instead of bringing presents, he punishes the wicked."

"By hauling their ass up chimneys?" Dean deadpanned "Ray, tell Sam that he's full of shit."

I held up my hands in surrender "Keep me out of it. I'm letting you know as soon as I figure out what we could be dealing with."

"I did a little digging," Dean pointed out "Turns out both victims visited the same place before they got snatched."

"Where?" Sam frowned.

He shouldn't have asked. He really shouldn't have asked. Dean dragged us both to Santa's village in the middle of town and I already hated it. I wasn't even the biggest fan of Christmas but sadly most of the people I surrounded myself with were. Gabriel – who was the one who told Mary that she was pregnant – was the biggest fan. To him it didn't even matter that the humans messed up with the timing. Damon, on the other hand, just wanted to drink the day away but it was his excuse for the day. Then there were the royals from centuries ago. They usually celebrated Christmas or Yule and had these huge balls that I was forced to attend.

"It does kind of lend credence to the theory, doesn't it?" Dean spoke up, watching people in Christmas costumes walking by.

"Yeah," Sam nodded "But anti-Claus? Couldn't be."

Dean smirked "It's a Christmas miracle. Hey, speaking of, we should have one this year. Especially since Ray is here as well."

"Have one what?"

"A Christmas," Dean shrugged.

Sam scoffed "No, thanks."

"No, we'll get a tree, a little Boston market, just like when we were little."

"Dean, those weren't exactly Hallmark memories for me, you know," the younger of the two replied, crossing his arms.

Dean tilted his head "What are you talking about? We had some great Christmases."

"Whose childhood are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, Sam," Dean groaned.

Sam shook his head "No! Just… no."

"All right, Grinch," Dean remarked in surprise, walking away from Sam with me following behind.

"Are you okay?" I asked him quietly.

He shrugged and sighed "I get where he's coming from… But I don't have long left and I want to make memories. Happy memories."

I put my hand on his arm "He'll come around. You'll see. If not then I'm sure we'll get him to have fun one way or another."

"Thank you, Ray," Dean whispered, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. He turned back to Sam who appeared lost in thoughts "You'd think with the ten bucks it costs to get into this place, Santa could scrounge up a little snow."

Sam startled out of his daydreaming "What?"

"Nothing," Dean shook his head "What are we looking for again?"

"Um…" Sam looked around "Lore says that the anti-Claus will walk with a limp and smells like sweets."

I snorted "Okay, I think I really should tell you something. There is no Santa and no evil Santa. Everything you found out about the anti-Claus were, in reality, Pagan Gods. I'm not sure if you know about it but Jesus was actually born in summer. Christians have only picked the 24th or the 25th because the Pagans were celebrating Yule on the 21st. Basically, they adopted this day from some of the other religions that were around at the time."

Sam looked down at me with a puzzled expression "You're a walking history book, aren't you? How do you know that?"

I grinned at him cheekily "Because I was there."

"So we're not talking about evil Santa then?" Dean asked before my words registered "Hold shit. You're old."

I laughed at him "That's not even half of it. Let's see how long it will take you to guess what I am."

"Let's go back to the motel," Sam suggested "We can go over things tomorrow."

The next day, we got the news of another attack and immediately set out for the house in question. It was the same scenario as the last time. The man vanished but this time there was a witness…

"So, that's how your son described the attack? 'Santa took daddy up the chimney'?" Dean questioned.

Mrs. Caldwell who had a pretty nasty bruise on one eye "That's what he says, yes."

"And where were you?"

"I was asleep and all of a sudden." The woman sniffed "I was being dragged out of bed, screaming."

Sam stepped forward "Did you see the attacker?"

She shook her head "It was dark and he hit me. He knocked me out."

"I'm sorry. I know this is hard," Dean muttered.

"Yeah… um, Mrs. Caldwell, where, where did you get that wreath above the fireplace?" Sam questioned. His older brother looked around at the wreath and blinked a little puzzled. I breathed in sharply as the pieces clicked together. I couldn't believe how blind I'd been.

Mrs. Caldwell frowned "Excuse me?"

Sam shrugged with an embarrassed smile "Just curious, you know." She told us about the shop she got it from, still a puzzled expression on her face.

Outside, Dean turned to his brother with a mocking smile "Wreaths, huh? Sure you didn't want to ask her about her shoes? I saw some nice handbags in the foyer."

"We've seen that wreath before, Dean," Sam reminded quietly.

"Where?"

I rolled my eyes "At the house yesterday. It makes sense now, by the way. There was meadowsweet in those wreaths."

"Wow!" Dean gasped sarcastically "Amazing. What the hell is meadowsweet?"

"It's Pagan lore, Dean," I explained "They used meadowsweet for human sacrifice. Gods were drawn to it and they'd stop by and snack on whatever was the nearest human."

Dean frowned in confusion "Why would somebody be using that for Christmas wreaths?"

"Think about it," I exclaimed "Pagan Gods look human. They could have very well made a few of those wreaths to get their victims."

At the motel, Sam researched some more concerning the topic, while Dean and I went to the Christmas shop that sold the wreaths.

"Can I help you?" the shopkeeper questioned us as we entered.

Dean shifted "Uh, hope so. Uh, we were playing Jenga over at the Walshes' the other night, and, uh… well, my girl here hasn't shut up since about this Christmas wreath, and…" He turned to me "I don't know, you tell him."

I rolled my eyes at the other Hunter and smiled at the shopkeeper "I recognized some of it… It was made out of meadowsweet. Do you still have one of those by chance?"

The shopkeeper hummed "I know the one you're talking about. I'm all out."

"Huh. Seems like this meadowsweet stuff is pretty rare and expensive. Why make wreaths out of it?"

"Beats me," the guy shrugged "I didn't make them."

Dean frowned "Who did?"

"Madge Carrigan, a local lady," the shopkeeper replied "She said the wreaths were so special, she gave them to me for free."

"She didn't charge you?" I exchanged a suspicious look with Dean who nodded in acknowledgment.

The shopkeeper shook his head "Nope."

I smiled lightly "Thank you for your help. Have a nice Christmas." I took Dean's hand and pulled him out of the door "Call Sam, would you? I'll get the stakes and you tell him to meet us at their house."

"What stakes?" Dean questioned.

I shifted "I really don't want to stay draw this out longer than necessary. You can kill them with Evergreen stakes. I'll go get some and you get Sam, okay?" The older Winchester nodded, pulling out his phone. I jogged down the street until I was out of his sight and snapped my fingers, making two thin stakes appear. I waited a few minutes until I went back to where Dean was waiting "Here," I handed them to him.

"Two?" he questioned "What about you?"

I smirked and pulled out my Archangel Blade "I have this. It kills just about everything… Not quite everything but almost."

"Can you get me one of those?" the Hunter joked.

"Sorry, Dean," I shrugged "This will only work for the right person…"

Dean looked at me in contemplation "Oh, well. We should probably go now. Sam will meet us at the Carrigan's house."

It was getting dark when we got there. The three of us walked up to the house and Dean quickly picked the lock. I was determined to end this as fast as possible. There was, after all, no need to draw this out. Additionally, I wasn't hiding what I was anymore… I wanted them to figure it out. Let's see how long it will take them though. After all, it wasn't exactly obvious.

Inside the house, we saw the couch covered in plastic. The rest of the house was practically drowning in Christmas décor.

"Hey," Sam called from the kitchen.

We quickly joined him, going down to the basement. Dean pointed his flashlight, just to find bones covered with blood in a large bowl. We checked the room and saw it looking more like a butchery room rather than a storage area. Sam found a bag covered with blood and moved away in disgust. Suddenly, he was grabbed by the neck and lifted into the air. Dean ran towards them after he heard Sam's yell. Madge pushed the younger Hunter against a wall, choking him. Dean tried to stake the woman but the man grabbed his arm and knocked his head against a wall. He fell down, unconscious while Sam struggled to breathe, slowly passing out as well. As soon as both of the Hunters were down the two Gods turned to me.

"Gosh, I wish you hadn't come down here," Madge grinned sadistically, moving closer to me.

I held up my blade with a smirk "Oh, don't you worry about us. Trust me, it's yourself you should be worried about."

Mr. Carrigan squinted his eyes at me "There's two of us and one of you. Your little friends here won't be any help."

I laughed and tilted my head to the side. My grace crackled around the room, illuminating the outline of six huge wings behind my back. Their faces twisted in fear as they realized what they had in front of them. I lunged forward, thrusting the blade into the woman's throat "You really shouldn't have murdered these people," I told them man nonchalantly, stabbing him in the heart. Within a minute both Pagan Gods were dead on the floor and I was wiping the blood off the silver blade. I looked at the brothers and sighed softly. My fingers brushed over their foreheads, transporting them and me into Dean's car. I drove us back to the motel quickly and just before I pulled into the parking lot, the two of them stirred.

"Ray?" Dean groaned, holding his head "Where are we?"

"Motel parking lot," I replied "They are dead. Come on, help me with Sam, would you?" I was just about to get out of the car when my phone started to ring "Yeah?"

" _Samael,_ " a familiar voice caught my attention " _I need to talk to you. Urgently._ "

I turned around to look at Dean "What? Why?"

" _It's important, child._ "

"I'm sure it is but it's Christmas Eve. I promised Gabe that I'd be back… now. Crap!"

Dad laughed lightly " _Yes, he won't be too happy if you're late. Fine, child, but there is something we have to talk about soon."_

I groaned "I'm scared already. Alright… I'll see you someday, okay?"

" _Have a nice Christmas,_ " Dad murmured " _I'm really happy for you, Sama. You have found one of your brothers again and made a family for yourself. I'm sure that you'll even find love if you wait for a bit._ "

"You know something," I stated suspiciously.

" _Goodbye, Samael._ " He hung up… I hated it so much. It didn't matter that I loved my dad, his riddles were annoying the hell out of me. What did he mean? At that moment, my phone buzzed with a text from Gabriel ' **Where are you?** '

' **Give me half an hour. I'll explain later.** '

"Dean," I spoke up after we got Sam into the room "I have to go now… Sorry, but I promised Loki to be back by now. Here." I handed him two presents "This one is for you and the other one is for Sam." I grinned sheepishly "Yours is a bracelet that will protect you a bit when you're in Hell. Promise me that you'll wear it?"

"How does it protect me?"

I shrugged "It subtly discourages Demons from wanting to harm you too much. I don't know how it will work in Hell but it should at least help a little." I bit my lip "Sam's is an amulet that will warm up whenever there is a Supernatural being nearby which mean him harm. Will you tell him that? He shouldn't take it off under any circumstances."

The older Winchester pulled me into a tight hug again "Thank you. I really hope it will help. It was nice to see you again, Ray. Hopefully, it won't be the last."

"I doubt it," I smiled, pulling back "I'll be by again before your time is up."

"Thanks," he sighed, rubbing a hand down his face "Enough chick flick moments now. Get out of here."

I laughed at the other Hunter and saluted "Sir, yes, sir." A second later, I was back in mine and Gabriel's house in Kansas City.

"There you are," my brother exclaimed "Come on, time for dinner."

I sighed and let myself be steered into the dining room. Should I tell Gabe that I was in contact with dad? He was supposed to be hiding or bad or something, right? For now, I'll keep his location to myself. Maybe after I talk to him…


	12. TVD: Crying Wolf

' _Ray I need your help. This is me praying very officially… Please? I'll even give you a bottle of that Bourbon you like so much,'_ Damon's voice echoed through my head. I was currently curled up next to Gabriel, watching some chick flick movie. As soon as I heard the voice, I shot up in alarm. Damon never prayed. Never.

"Sama? What's wrong?" my brother's concerned voice cut through my panicked thoughts.

I took a deep breath and blinked up at him "A friend of mine just prayed to me for help."

"The vampire?" Gabe frowned "He's the only one who knows about you, isn't he?"

"Yeah," I nodded "I have to… I have to go. Sorry, Gabe…"

The older Archangel waved my apology off "Go. It might actually be more interesting for you than the movie. Don't think I didn't notice you falling asleep."

"Sorry, brother. I'm not a romance person," I grinned sheepishly "I'll see you soon." With that and a beat of my wings, I was at the Salvatore Boarding House. I drew back into a shadow, watching the happenings for a moment. Contrary to the Winchester brothers, I never walked into a situation I didn't know about. Well, almost never.

"Morning sunshine," a wolf grinned, walking to stand in front of Damon. The vampire was chained to a chair with a wooden piked metal collar around his neck. Wow… Someone had gone to great lengths for that. I was almost impressed "I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick. Anyway, they had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it some with some wooden nails and when I pull…" He pulled at the ends of the chains, making Damon groan as the spikes inserted themselves into his neck.

A female werewolf stepped forward "So I hear you have the moonstone," she remarked, drawing closer to Damon with two others following her. Five? I could take care of five… That didn't seem too bad of a situation. From my point of view that was.

Damon laughed weakly and slurred "Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You're gonna torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason."

The torture porn guy wrapped the chains around his hands, ready to pull at any given time, while the woman inched closer to the vulnerable vampire "This time, it'll be you." She looked at the male and nodded. He pulled on the chain again, impaling Damon's neck.

I winced and slipped into his mind carefully, easing his pain a bit  _'I'm here, Damon. Do you have a plan or should I do my thing?'_

' _Wait. I want to know what Jules is going to do first,'_ he breathed back ' _Glad you're here though.'_

"You know what the great thing about buckshot is?" Jules questioned rhetorically "It scatters through the body. Maximum damage." Damon looked up at her with feigned intrigue and a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Where's the moonstone?"

The vampire rolled his eyes "Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get it."

"Looking for this?" a new voice cut in. My head whipped over to the door and I saw someone I hadn't seen in ages. Sure, he looked different with his shorter hair but it was undoubtedly the same person… Elijah Mikaelson, second oldest and one of the five Original vampires. He was leaning against a banister casually, twirling what I assumed was the moonstone in his hand. After a second of everyone staring at each other, Elijah strolled down the stairs and placed the stone on an end table, backing away several steps "Go ahead. Take it."

One of the werewolves used his speed to rush towards the moonstone but Elijah, being quicker, plunged his hand into the wolf's chest, ripping out his heart. I took that as my signal, stepping out of the shadow with my Blade drawn. The Original meanwhile had killed two more of the wolves, so I strolled towards the one who had hurt Damon "Now, what to do about you?" I mused, looking over at Damon "You know, I was intrigued when you actually decided to pray for me, Damon… It's a bit disappointing really to see that you were subdued by five little wolves after all the trouble I went through with training you."

"Shut up, Ray," the vampire snarked "Just get me out of this fucking chair already."

I rolled my eyes at his impatience, quickly stabbing the remaining werewolf in the throat "For that comment I should leave you chained," I snorted in amusement, looking down at the vampire with a smirk "But since I'm nice…" With a snap of my finger, the heavy iron chains disappeared completely along with the collar "Don't say I never did anything for you."

"Who are you?" Elijah frowned, flashing to stand next to me.

I smirked "I'm surprised you don't remember me. After all, we met quite a few times at different Balls and parties over the course of the last – what? – ten centuries?"

"Stop it, Ray," Damon chided lightly, pulling me into a welcoming hug "Ray, this is Elijah. Elijah… Samael."

"If her name is Samael why do you call her Ray?" the Original questioned, eyeing me with no small amount of curiosity and even a hint of recognition.

"Because he met me as Ray. It's the name I am known as in the Hunter's community," I told him lightly "Now, I believe I was promised a bottle of Bourbon? Actually no, never mind that. What's that moonstone for? I can feel it from here and it… itches."

"Itches?" the younger of the two vampires blinked "How?"

I tapped him on the head lightly "You forget who I am. While I'm not the one with an expertise in magic, I know enough that that thing is juiced up and ready to do something. I'm just not particularly sure if I should let it happen."

"What are you talking about?" Damon demanded but I only had eyes for the Original who help my gaze without changing his expression. I was somewhat impressed by the determination I saw in his eyes. That didn't mean that I would turn a blind eye to whatever he was planning though "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"I have no reason to, do I?" he shot back, a small smile curling at his lips.

I inclined my head "Too true." I bent down to clean my Archangel blade on the dead wolf's shirt, making it shine in the light of the chandelier "Was there something else I can do for you? I was watching a really boring and pointless movie with my brother and I'd like to get back to it before he forces me to watch another."

Damon snorted "What movie?"

"I believe it was Titanic?" I shrugged "It doesn't matter though. It's horrible and I would gladly smite myself or Celine Dion. Hmh. Would be an interesting way to use time travel, don't you think?"

"You're joking," my friend laughed "What's so bad about the movie or the song?"

I waved my hands around a bit "Have you ever heard it before? I'm serious, Damon… Gabriel knows how to torture me and sadly, he likes it."

"Oh, go on then," he muttered "But I reserve the right to call you back any time."

"And I reserve the right not to come. I'm still a Hunter, Damon. I have quite a bit of work to do."

Damon nodded thoughtfully "Like H. H. Holmes' spirit?"

"Exactly," I nodded "It was still awesome to meet him although I could have done without the murderous tendencies…"

The Original had followed our conversation with a bemused look "Holmes? America's first Serial Killer?"

I grinned at him "Yup. It appears as if he murdered people even after he died. We trapped him in cement in the sewers of Philadelphia."

"Interesting," Elijah mused "Anyway, I will take my leave now as it appears as if my work is done." He tilted his head at Damon "You realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?"

My head snapped to my friend as the Original blurred away "That I have to hear."


	13. SPN: Ghostfacers

I went from saving Damon directly to the Winchester brothers. Dean only had a few days left now and I had promised him that I'd come and see him again. Instead of hanging out like normal people would, we decided to do one last hunt together. Once a year the old Morton House in Appleton Wisconsin became one of the most haunted places in all of America. According to the research Sam did before I showed up, tonight was said night.

"Are you sure about this?" I muttered from the backseat of Dean's Impala "I mean, 'one of the most haunted places'? That sounds a bit… poetic, doesn't it?"

Sam looked over his shoulder "The least we can do is check it out. And there are quite a few people who went missing there," he shrugged. With that said, he turned back to the passenger side window, shining his flashlight towards the Morton House before we drove off again. We still had things to prepare before we could go in.

About an hour later, we were about to enter the house when we saw lights inside "It seems as if we are not alone," I pointed out "Hunter, do you think?"

"Possibly," Dean muttered "But I doubt it. No one I know would make it this obvious… There's way too much light in there for a good Hunter." He pulled out his gun, handing me another one "We're going in as police. You'll need this."

I grumbled but took the weapon obediently, following the two boys into the house. They were carrying flashlights, while I was looking around the house cautiously. There was something in here… I could feel it coming out of the walls but it felt weird… sick.

"Freeze," Dean shouted, coming face to face with two of the people who were in here "Police officers! Don't move."

"Alright. Alright. Alright," Sam called "Take it easy, take it easy."

Dean shifted to stand in front of me "Let's see some identification."

"Come on," Sam nodded "Let's see some ID."

The younger one with the weird clothes handed his over "What – are we under – under arrest?" he stuttered.

"We are unarmed," the other man told us.

"Oh, God. Oh, God."

Dean looked at the ID and back up at the younger guy "Want to explain that weirdo outfit, Mr. Corbett?"

"I know you," the other man remarked, looking at us closely. My head snapped over to him and as soon as I recognized him, I couldn't stop the laughter.

Dean rolled his eyes "Yeah, sure you do. Give me some identification."

I snorted "No, Dean. Look at him. He really does know us…"

"Holy Shit," Sam muttered, making his brother blink at us in confusion "Uh, West Texas… the… the Tulpa we had to take out. Those two goofballs that almost got us killed… Hellhounds or something?"

Dean looked at Ed, I think his name was for a few seconds "Fuck me," he groaned.

"Yeah, we're not Hellhounds anymore, okay?" Ed spoke up in irritation "It didn't test that well."

"You don't say," I mocked with a sarcastic smile on my face. Some people should just stay out of the hunting life forever and he and his buddy were two of them.

"Ed, what's going on?" Corbett questioned quietly.

Ed turned to his new partner "They're not cops, buddy – No, not at all."

"Ed, Ed, you had a partner too, didn't you?" Dean mused, obviously trying to think back to the Tulpa incident "A different guy?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah," Ed nodded.

Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance "Is he around here somewhere?"

"He's running around, chasing ghosts," Ed smirked in victory.

I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath "Or he's being chased by ghosts."

"Okay, well, listen," Dean started, talking slowly "You and Rambo need to get your girlfriends and get out of here."

The amateur Hunter didn't take too well to that apparently "Alright. Listen here, chisel chest, okay? We were here first. We've already set up base camp. We beat you."

Dean snorted, looking at Sam and me "They were here first." He grabbed the shirt of the idiot harshly "Ed… Where's your partner?"

"We'll show you," Corbett held up his hands in surrender.

"Fine," Dean nodded, letting go of the idiot. We started walking into the living room "What are you doing in the Morton House, Ed – on leap year – what are you thinking?"

Ed set his chin stubbornly, making my lips twitch. That guy really deserved the title of idiot more than anyone else. More than even Damon ever deserved it… "We're here to spend the night, okay? It's for our TV show."

"What?" Sam startled "Great. Perfect." I patted his shoulder and raised my finger to my lips in amusement. I had an idea but I couldn't tell them here. If I judged them right then we wouldn't be left alone by them the whole time we were here. After all, they were well aware that we could take care of ourselves better than they ever could.

Corbett nodded "Yeah, nobody's ever spent the night before."

"Uh, actually, yeah, they have," Dean rolled his eyes.

I shook my head "No, well, actually he is right." I pointed my finger at the younger man "If you add something to the sentence that is. Nobody's ever spent the night before and survived." I took the papers from Sam and leafed through them "Missing person reports going back around fifty years. John Graham stayed on a dare – gone. Julie Wilkerson – gone. There are dozens more. All of them came to just stay the night through, always on a leap year. The only body they ever found was the last owner, Freeman Daggett."

"These look legit," Ed mused, looking over my shoulder.

I threw down the papers and hit him over the head "That's because they are, you fucking idiot. You put everyone in this house in danger because of your stupid TV show. Is that really worth one of your friends dying?"

"How are you so sure that one of us is going to die? It could be you or one of them," Ed pointed out with a superior look.

Dean snorted "Yeah, right. Ray is more experienced than all of us put together multiplied by a hundred and Sammy and I really do know better than just to run around with flashlights. You are delusional if you think that this is going to end well."

Suddenly, we heard footsteps rushing down the stairs in a hurry before three more people burst into the room "Oh my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Guys. Guys. Oh, my God. We got one. Corbett. Corbett, we saw one. We saw one."

"Ge out of here," Ed shot back wide-eyed.

I exchanged a look with Sam and Dean. What are we supposed to do now? They won't listen to reason… The only thing we could do is make sure that all of them survive the night.

"It was a full apparition," Harry nodded excitedly "It was like a class four. It was a spectral illumination. It…"

The only girl of the group sighed contently "It was amazing."

It was then that Harry finally noticed us standing there "Hey, aren't those that assholes from Texas?"

"Yes," his partner nodded.

I rolled my eyes, already bored with the conversation "Where exactly did you see the ghost?"

"You gonna check it out?" Dean asked.

"Better now than later," I nodded, checking the gun that was full of salt-encrusted bullets "So?"

The girl frowned at me "What do you need that for?"

"Security," I shrugged "Second floor?" I tried again to get some sort of answer to my question. When they only stared at me again, I huffed "Fuck it. I'll see you later."

"Hey," Corbett shouted after me "You shouldn't go alone if there are real ghosts here."

I ignored him, sprinting up the stairs. Down in the living room, I could vaguely hear Dean telling the others that I knew what I was doing. Now, ghost… Not that I doubted them but it was almost impossible that they were this unscathed if there was a spirit here. I froze in my steps when I heard heavy breathing behind me "What are you doing here?" I hissed at the stupid kid who followed me up here.

"I… I just want to communicate with the restless spirits in here," he gave back with a small voice.

I groaned "No. Come on. Let's get you back to the others…" With a swift move, I pulled him behind me, shielding him from the tall ghostly figure that appeared a few feet away from me.

"Oh God," Corbett breathed when I cocked the gun and fired two shots into the spirit quickly. One in the head, the other in the heart. As soon as the salt touched it, he vanished. I grabbed the stunned boy's arm and dragged him down the stairs to the others.

With a shove, he landed on the floor in front of Ed "Can't you keep track of your idiots better?" I snarled at him "If I hadn't been up there your little friend would have died." To Sam and Dean, I said "We have a spirit up there. Not too violent but rather… mental."

Sam frowned "Spirit, are you sure? The footage they had was a death echo."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise "Spirit and death echo? That's a weird combination."

"Wait. Wait. Where's Corbett?" Ed cut in. I whirled around to look at the place the boy had been in before.

"Fuck, seriously?" I rubbed my hand over my face "Do you honestly care for him that little to let him run off twice?"

An anguished scream was heard, coming from upstairs "That was Corbett." Ed, Harry and the girl all ran upstairs with Sam and Dean shouting for them to stop. Dammit… Stupid, fucking idiots. Were they trying to die? I just saved the one guy from a spirit and the next second he goes running off again… I jogged up the stairs behind the others with only the cameraman following me behind. I should really ask for his name…

"Let me go," Corbett's voice sounded "Guys!"

"Corbett," Ed shouted, turning around in a circle "You need to come back, Corbett."

There was another scream when Dean finally had enough "Hey! Hey, come on." The screaming continued, finally fading away.

Sam sighed, looking at the group "Corbett's… He's not here. Let's go. Let's go."

"No. No. No. But that's Corbett. No, that was Corbett. Didn't you hear that?" Harry shouted.

The two Winchesters herded the group down to the living room again and I followed behind. I would make sure that the other four made it out alive, if they liked it or not. Over the millennia, I had helped a lot of humans but only rarely idiots who ran into stupid and dangerous situations without being properly equipped.

"Oh God, what happened?" I blinked at the one I had so cheerfully dubbed idiot back in Texas. They sure used my father's name often, didn't they? "Oh, God. He's gone. He just disappeared."

While they were going through the cameras, I walked over to Sam and Dean "Well, it's 12:04, Dean," Sam muttered "You good? You happy?"

"Yeah, I'm happy," Dean nodded, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"'Let's go hunt the Morton house,' you said 'it's our Grand Canyon.'"

Dean sighed wearily "Sam, I don't want to hear this."

"You got days left, Dean, days. Instead, we're going to die tonight," the younger of the two hissed, picking up a chair. Sam smashed it against the sealed front door.

"Woah," the camera dude blinked "What the hell is going on guys?"

"I'll tell you what's going on," Sam bitched "Every door, every window, I'm guessing every exit out of this house – they're all sealed."

The girl paled "But w – why are they sealed?"

"It's a supernatural lockdown," Dean explained "Whatever took Corbett doesn't want us to leave and it's no death echo. This is a bad mother and it wants us scared."

"Or it just wants us," the girl shot back.

The EMF went off at that moment "Uh, guys, the camera's frizzing again," the one with the camera remarked.

"Everybody, stay close," Sam commanded "There's something coming."

Another apparition appeared suddenly. I tilted my head. What the…?

"Is this the same echo you saw earlier?" Dean asked.

Harry shook his head "No, it's a different guy."

Dean blinked "Multiple echoes? What the hell's going on? Ray?"

I shrugged "I don't… know," I frowned. There was something I was missing again, wasn't there?

"Okay. Alright," Dean sighed, starting to yell at the apparition "Uh, hey, buddy! Hey. Hey. Wake up. You're dead. Hello?"

"What's he doing?" Harry muttered from behind me.

Sam half turned to him "It's rare but sometimes you can shock an echo out of its loop if you can talk to the part of the ghost that's still human but usually you have to have some kind of connection to the deceased."

"Sammy, where are the missing person reports?" I spoke up suddenly, startling everyone with the sudden change in topic.

"On the table, I think," the younger Winchester gave back, watching his brother and the echo closely.

Since I was sure that no harm would come from the echo, I made my way over to the table, flicking through the pages again. There had to be the page Sam had on the previous owner… I knew that I had seen it before… But where?

"Where the hell did it go?" Harry yelled after the echo disappeared. Okay, since I doubt anyone got run over by a train inside this house… Bingo!

"Guys, I think I got something," I called to the other two Hunters.

Dean and Sam were at my side in seconds "What?"

I pointed to the picture of the previous owner who died "I've seen him before. He was the guy I shot earlier. It says here that he worked at… Gamble General Hospital… Oh, gross." The pieces clicked together and I grimaced in disgust.

"What?" Dean tilted his head.

"Oh, ew," Sam groaned when he came to the same conclusion I did.

Dean looked between the two of us "No, seriously, what?"

"He worked in a hospital, Dean," I explained "There are death echoes of people around who couldn't possibly have died here. What does that tell you?"

Realization spread across the older brother's face mixed with a healthy dose of disgust "Daggett brought the remains home from the morgue…"

The others shuddered when they too got the gist "Ew… Ugh."

The ringing of a phone startled everyone in the room, including me "Shit," I cursed, digging in my pocket "Sorry about that." I looked at the caller ID and rolled my eyes "Damon… I'm kind of in the middle of something here. And why the fuck are you calling me at… one in the morning?"

"Sorry, Ray," the vampire's voice filtered across the speakers "Just wanted to ask you whether you could come over by tomorrow evening. I'm planning on having a dinner party…"

I frowned "Why do you need me for that?"

"Please? Is it wrong to want to spend time with my friend?" he pleaded.

"No," I sighed "If things go okay I should arrive sometime tonight. I'm in Wisconsin at the moment."

I could practically hear the grin that stretched over his lips and I got a bit suspicious. What was he planning? It couldn't be anything good, can it? "Thanks, Ray. I'll see you." With that, he hung up and I sighed in exasperation. Knowing people was exhausting…

"Who was that?" Ed questioned curiously.

I shrugged "Why do you care? Damon's an old friend who needed my help recently. Apparently, that now gives him the right to call me whenever he damn well pleases."

"You don't mind," Sam noted.

"I really don't," I shook my head with a smile "Damon – he helped me through some things. It's only fair that I do the same."

The sound of the EMF brought us back to the subject at hand "Harry. Harry, I got an 8.6 and climbing fast," Ed called out "Something huge is coming. Look. Something big is coming." The cameras showed more interference again "It's past 11, you guys."

"What?" Dean snapped in surprise "Nobody move. Hold on. Stay quiet."

I suddenly felt a cold hand wrap around my throat and then I was gone from the room I've been in just a second ago. The hand dropped me onto the floor harshly and I saw that Daggett took Sammy as well.

"Corbett," Sam whispered, recognizing the boy through the darkness "Corbett. Hey."

"Sam?" Corbett's quiet voice reached my ears.

Sam sighed in relief "Corbett, hey, you got to keep listening to my voice, okay? I'm right here. Stay awake."

"Don't listen," an unfamiliar voice rang through the room as Daggett picked up a knife, positioning himself behind the younger man "It stops hurting, so don't worry."

Within a second, I had pulled my Blade out of my sleeve and had stabbed the ghost through the chin and up into his brain. The man had time for a short scream before he disappeared into a flash of light "You're safe," I muttered to the frightened Corbett, untying his hands gently "Are you hurt?"

The boy sniffled but shook his head "No," he whispered.

I smiled "Okay, stay here for a moment. I'll just help Sammy, okay?" A shaking hand reached out to grab my wrist "Shh," I soothed "You're fine." When he still didn't let go of me, I sighed and snapped my fingers, making Sam's restraints disappear "Come on," I encouraged the shocked young man "Can you get up?"

Corbett got up on shaky legs and almost fell down if it wasn't for me grasping him tightly. Thankfully I was strong enough to hold him up on my own… I assisted him through the door of the bomb shelter, following Sam up the stairs. No words were spoken as the traumatized boy stumbled along beside me. I couldn't blame him though… While he shouldn't have run off on his own, he had been simply ignorant of the consequences it could have had.

"Sam," Dean called out in relief when he spotted his younger brother "Thank God you are alright."

The camera dude who was with him gasped "Corbett."

"Spruce," the young man breathed, looking up at his friend.

"Come on," I sighed "Let's get the fuck out of here."

The reunion between Corbett and the others was quite tearfully and they were all glad that he was still alive. It wasn't until we were outside the Morton House that someone asked what happened to the spirit of Daggett.

I smirked at them "Well, let's just say that he's enjoying his time in Hell."

"But he was just lonely," Corbett murmured, looking at me with red-rimmed eyes.

"That didn't give him the right to start killing people," I corrected gently "Who knows. If he sees the error of his way, he might be allowed into Heaven in a while. It all depends on what's going to happen though. Listen, I should probably head out now… Dean…"

"I know," he smiled, pulling me into a strong hug.

"I'm so sorry that I can't help," I whispered, turning to look at Sam "You take care of yourself, yeah? If you need anything then call me. Oh, and keep wearing that charm. It's never wrong… Plus, it tells me when you're in trouble."

"Sure thing, Ray," the younger brother nodded, hugging me as well "You'll have to tell me how you made that though."

I snorted "Maybe I will soon." I leaned up and whispered my earlier plan about the 'TV show' into his ear. There was no way that we could let anyone know what happened out there. Even if they might think that it was all special effects. It was simply too dangerous. Before I turned away completely, I chanced a look at the group of five "Please at least be careful if you insist on fucking with things like these. If it hadn't been for Sam, Dean and me, you would have died tonight." Without waiting for an answer, I walked off into the woods, surrounding the house. As soon as I was out of sight, I flew to where I had parked my car. Damon was waiting…


	14. TVD: The Dinner Party

As soon as I reached Mystic Falls, I called Damon to see where he is " _Ray?_ "

"Hey, Day," I greeted "I'm driving into town now. Where are you?"

" _At the Grill. Do you want to come?_ " he questioned.

I shrugged, forgetting that he couldn't see me "Get me something to drink… non-alcoholic and I'll be there in five minutes."

" _See you then, Ray._ "

I hung up and turned at the next crossroad, heading for the Mystic Grill. Whoever got the idea to name this place was either trying – and failing – to be funny or they were just boring. Which one it was, I couldn't really say. Plus, I couldn't decide which one was more pathetic.

"Hello, Damon," I smiled, as I reached the table where my vampire friend was sitting with a human woman he seemed pretty close to. Opposite of him, there was a man I hadn't seen before.

Damon got up from the bench he was sitting on and pulled me into a quick hug "Hey, Dove. How was your last job?"

"Weird," I replied, sitting down next to the man I didn't know yet "Hello," I nodded at him "I'm Samael."

"Alaric," he introduced himself "You know Damon?"

I nodded with a grin "Yeah. We met… a few years ago, I believe. I saved him from a homicidal spirit."

The man choked on his drink "Spirit?"

I frowned at Damon… Did Alaric even know? Did the woman next to him? I got a small nod in return and sighed "I'm a Hunter. Supernatural Hunter that is."

"Why was your last hunt weird?" Alaric tilted his head curiously.

I took a sip of the drink the vampire pushed closer to me "Mm. Well, there is this house in Wisconsin that was known as one of the most haunted places in all of America. Several people have gone missing there… Two friends and I check it out. It turned out to be a spirit murdering everyone who came to spend the night. The weird and kinda gross thing was that there were death echoes in the house… Usually they are where the people were murdered but in this case… The previous owner of the house stashed their already dead bodies in a bunker of sorts to celebrate his birthday with him."

"Wait, what?" Damon laughed "How did he get the bodies?"

I shrugged "He was a janitor at a hospital."

"Gross is right," the woman next to my friend wrinkled her nose in disgust "I'm Andie, by the way. What do I call you? Samael or Ray?"

"Samael," I told her "Ray is only for hunting. Damon has gotten used to calling me that though. Thinks it fits me better…"

Damon smirked "That's because it does. So, other than that. How are you doing?"

"Better than Dean, that's for sure," I mumbled into my glass "His deal is up tomorrow."

"Fuck… Sorry that I called you away," he apologized seriously.

I shook my head "I wouldn't have been able to stay with them anyway. Too many people I'm not supposed to meet yet, you know." I paused and then tilted my head "Why am I here anyway?"

"Oh, right. Listen, there's this Original vampire called Klaus – not sure if you know him. Anyway, he's after Elena and I was hoping that you'd help us protect her?" Damon explained.

"I do know Niklaus," I nodded "Alright, for now, I'll help you but you understand that I will only continue to do so…"

Damon rolled his eyes "Yes, yes, your morals and shit. Damn, you're so uptight."

I snorted "If you think I'm uptight, then you probably shouldn't meet some of my siblings."

"I feel like I'm missing something," Alaric spoke up, raising an eyebrow at me in confusion "No offense but how could you help us?"

"None taken," I grinned "I'm not what I seem. That's all I'm willing to say on that matter."

The man cleared his throat "Yeah, maybe we shouldn't talk about this here?" He glanced over at Andie thoughtfully.

"Andie?" Damon smirked "She's been compelled not to divulge my secrets. Haven't you?"

The woman giggled sickeningly "Uh-huh." The vampire waggled his eyebrows at the man and pulled Andie into a kiss "Mm. My lips are sealed."

Alaric and I stared at them in disgust. Honestly, Damon? You really should be out of the age where you… Never mind. Compulsion is still decidedly less creepy than Gabe's conjured girls. Now that is extremely disturbing to witness.

"This is too weird," the man next to me mumbled under his breath.

I snorted in agreement "Too right."

"I just need the right opportunity," Damon remarked randomly. His comment made next to no sense to me but for once I decided not to question it… yet "Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend. Hi."

I craned my neck to see Elijah walking closer with a red-haired woman who I assumed was Jenna "Hey, guys," Jenna smiled, waving at the other three, before shooting me a confused look.

"Hello, Elijah," I nodded politely. It had only been a few days since we met – again in my case. It was funny that I remembered him while he had next to no clue who I was. Might have been because I was aware of what he and his siblings were as soon as I saw them "You must be Jenna? Damon told me about you… Well, not really but you know. I'm Samael."

"Pleasure," the other woman shook my hand, still a bit confused "How do you know Damon?"

"Oh, we've been friends for years," I told her.

Elijah raised my hand, dropping a quick kiss on the back "Samael."

If I had been anyone else, I would have probably blushed but things like that were almost normal to me. I had lived through the last millennia after all.

"So," Damon cut in "I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today."

Jenna shrugged "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade," Alaric muttered, dropping some money onto the table.

Andie suddenly sat up straighter "No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party."

I glared at Damon. If this was a spontaneous idea from the woman, how did Damon know about this yesterday? I would find out what game my friend was playing here. Then – and only then – I would decide if and how much I would help them with protecting the girl I met last year.

"Ooh, my girl," Damon cooed, ignoring me "Full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?"

Andie shrugged "It's good for me. Jenna?"

"I don't know if tonight works…" Alaric hesitated, glaring at the older Salvatore brother.

Jenna smiled happily "Yeah, I'm free."

They all turned to Elijah, who bowed his head "It would be a pleasure."

"Great," Damon smirked smugly.

I rolled my eyes at him and got up "If you'll excuse me. I drove for over sixteen hours and didn't get any sleep the night before either. I take it my room is still the same?"

The younger of the two vampires nodded "Yup. You know it always is."

"Then I'll see you later, Damon," I nodded, walking out of the Grill quickly. I wasn't lying. I did feel quite tired… might be because my grace was replenishing. Sometimes it took longer, even with the help of food and sleep. When I reached my car, I became aware of footsteps behind me. My hand drifted to the Blade that was up my sleeve and I whirled around. I relaxed when I saw the Original standing behind me "Elijah. Is there anything you need?"

"They planned something," he told me plainly.

I shrugged "Damon is always scheming. I'm afraid I don't know what this is about. The only thing I know is that I got a phone call from him yesterday, saying that he would have a 'dinner party' today and I should come."

The Original nodded "May I ask where you've been?"

"Eh, Appleton or something similar. Wisconsin in any case," I told him, covering a yawn with my hand "If you don't mind, I'd really like to get some rest now… I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight," Elijah agreed before running off. What the heck just happened? Oh well, I'd find out sooner rather than later anyway… Right now, I really wanted and needed to sleep though.

Several hours later, I was still bleary-eyed but at least less exhausted than before. Angel or not, I had spent too much on Earth, not to be slightly affected by it all. When I was dressed in tight black skinny jeans along with a dark blue tank top. Something that usually wasn't my style at all but I never really go to things like these anymore, so I would probably be uncomfortable with anything but my usual hunting clothes.

"So what's going on with you and Alaric?" Andie questioned Jenna when I came downstairs "I feel like there's some tension."

Jenna sighed, setting the table "I don't know. I really like him. It's more than like and I want it to work but I can't help but feel that he's hiding something from me. And then I've got John whispering things in my ear about him."

"Like what?" Andie frowned.

"Things I don't want to believe," the red-haired woman shrugged "Things I don't believe, not if they're coming from John's mouth."

I decided it was time to make my presence known "Why don't you just ask him about it? Tell him that he can trust you or something?"

The two women jumped in surprise "Holy shit!"

"Sorry," I grinned "Didn't mean to scare you…"

"It's fine," Jenna waved off "You think talking to him would work?"

I shrugged "No clue. Never been in a relationship."

The women's eyes widened "Never?"

"Nope. Never really wanted one before. I was always a bit busy and now that I would actually think about it, my job kinda gets in the way," I explained and it was true. Over the time I spent on Earth, I barely ever wanted to be with someone… Certainly not if I was going to lose them again after only a few years "If you'll excuse me. I need something to drink."

A while later, the doorbell rang and a man I didn't know yet walked in. I watched his interaction with both Jenna and Damon who had walked out of the library.

"Who invited him?" the red-haired woman complained, shoving past the man roughly.

"John," Damon greeted with a false smile "Surprise. Leave."

John smirked at all of them "When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games."

Alaric walked in, making the two men look at him "There are not going to be any games tonight, John. It's just a friendly dinner party."

"What he said," Damon agreed. Wow. Even if I didn't know the vampire as well as I did, I would have been able to tell that he's lying.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you suck at lying, Damon?" I questioned, stepping closer to my vampire friend.

John raised an eyebrow "I don't believe we've met before. I'm John Gilbert."

I stared at his hand, not making a move to take it "Samael. Pleasure, I'm sure." Jenna giggled at the obvious distaste in my voice. I hated men who flirted with me in the way this guy just did. It was never ending and after a few decades that can really get on someone's nerves. I sat down at the table, playing with the fork that was lying next to my plate. While hunting was dangerous most of the time, it stopped me from getting bored and I was definitely bored at the moment. Well, bored and antsy. Dean's deal was almost up and I just knew that Sam would do something stupid and dangerous to try and get him back. The only thing I hoped was that the younger Winchester would heed the warnings of the necklace. It was never wrong after all…

"Jenna. Wonderful to see you again," I heard Elijah's voice and looked over at the ancient vampire "How are you?" Another reason why I detested events like this. The constant small talk was boring as shit and I honestly couldn't hold a conversation like that if my life depended on it.

"Nice to see you," Jenna smiled back.

The Original nodded "You look incredible."

"Thank you," the other woman blushed lightly.

Sometime later, we were all sitting around the table. Elijah was in front of me, Damon on my left and John on my right.

"I hate to break it to you, Damon," Jenna started, pouring some wine for the vampire "But according to Elijah, your family is so no a founder of this town."

"Hmm," Damon hummed, not interested in the topic at all "Do tell."

I hit him on the back of the head "Would it kill you to be nice for once in your life?"

"Bite me, Ray."

"No thanks," I shot back "That's your thing." Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Elijah's lips twitch up in amusement.

The Original cleared his throat "Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a fraction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years, they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution."

"Because they were witches," Jenna whispered in amusement. I frowned at her and looked around the table. If I wasn't mistaken, everyone in here was aware of the supernatural. Why didn't the red-haired woman know? She seemed to be just as in the middle of all this drama as the rest of them.

Andie snorted lightly "Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem."

Damon wrapped his arm around the woman's shoulders "Andie is a journalist. Big on facts."

"Well," Elijah started "The lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighbouring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire…"

Jenna tugged her hair behind her ear "I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society."

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me," John remarked.

I rolled my eyes at them "Why did I let you talk me into this?"

Damon full on ignored me "So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?"

Elijah smiled nervously "You know… a healthy historian's curiosity, of course."

"Of course," the younger of the two vampires nodded "Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle that I've been saving for ages." He got up from the table.

Alaric shook his head "None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine are my limit."

The others started to get up as well, still lingering around the table uncertainly until Andie spoke up "The gentlemen should take their drink in the study."

Elijah nodded "I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company." At the last part, he winked at me without any of the others noticing. I blinked at that. Was he… flirting with me? Well, even if he was, I could appreciate the subtlety of it.

"I like you," Andie giggled.

Damon grabbed my arm, dragging me to the library as well. I straightened in annoyance and glared at him "You could have just told me to come along, idiot."

"You wound me, Dove," he smirked, handing me a drink. I scoffed and sniffed at it suspiciously… I wasn't sure what I was trying to smell but I knew that the vampire was planning something and I didn't like being in the dark nor did I like the feeling that I had "So, let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, the doppelgänger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground."

Elijah's voice was sarcastic when he answered "Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you yes. Do you know where it is?"

"Maybe," the Salvatore vampire shrugged "Tell me why it's so important." He handed another glass of scotch to the Original.

"We're not that close…"

I groaned and put down my glass with a small bang "You two are acting like spoilt children. Can't you just fucking get over it already?" I turned to my friend first "Whatever you have planned, I'd advise you against it." Elijah was the next to be addressed "And you… I get that you're a 'super powerful' vampire or whatever but you're too arrogant. From what Damon told me, he already killed you once. Think about how much you can rile him up before he tries to do something stupidly dangerous." Without another glance at either of them, I whirled around and stalked out of the room. By Father, they pissed me off. Why couldn't they just act like the adults they were? Back in the dining room, I threw myself down into the chair I had occupied earlier and rested my head on the table.

"Samael?" Elijah's voice made me look up a few minutes later.

I blinked up at him "Huh?"

"I apologize for annoying you," he spoke up quietly, coming to stand next to me.

I sighed and rubbed at my forehead "Don't worry about it. I'm not angry at you or Damon… A – A friend of mine is in a bit of a situation right now and I'm worried. I shouldn't have gotten annoyed at you because of that."

"Sorry, guys," Jenna spoke up when the others entered the room as well "Dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food."

Andie cleared her throat "So… I know this is a social thing, but I… I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here."

"I'd love to answer," Elijah gave back, settling himself back into the chair across from me.

"Great," the reporter nodded "That's so great. Ric, would you do me a favour and grab the notebook out of my bag?"

Damon watched his friend go, before turning back to the older vampire "Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle-slash-father?"

"Yes," Elijah murmured "I'm well aware of that."

"Of course, she hates him," my friend continued "So there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list."

"No, Ric," Andie interrupted "It's in the front pocket. On the… you know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry." She got up to help Alaric find the notebook.

John, in turn, looked at Elijah "What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how you intend on killing Klaus?"

My head whipped to the old vampire "You want to what? Why?"

"Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena. I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again," Elijah threatened.

Andie came back to the table and sat down next to me. I saw Alaric walking up behind the Original with a dagger in his hands. This was Damon's master plan? Stabbing Elijah – who had been willing to help them protect Elena – in the back? Within a second, I was behind the Original's chair, taking the silver dagger in the stomach without a problem "Stupid move," I told the man in front of me, pulling out the dagger as if nothing happened. I grabbed Elijah's arm and vanished to a location I had picked from his mind.


	15. The Talk

As soon as we were in the Original's flat, I immediately let go of him and flopped down on the comfortable looking couch with the dagger still in my hand. Well, at least Damon couldn't try again now. Whatever the stupid idiot thought – or didn't think – for that matter, was an utter mystery to me.

"What?" Elijah blinked "How? Your stomach…" He stepped closer, tugging up my shirt without thinking.

I smiled lightly, tracing a hand down his face "I'm alright, Elijah. Completely healed."

"How?"

"Sit," I gestured for the vampire to take a seat across from me "My story is… complicated and I won't be telling you everything. I really don't want to get you in the middle of anything. It's bad enough that Damon knows…"

Elijah raised an eyebrow "Damon knows about you?"

I nodded sheepishly "We have been friends for over a century. It took me ages to tell him though, so yeah…" I paused and bit my lip lightly "About that dagger." Waving it around a bit, I turned it around and held it out for the Original to take "I told Damon in the beginning that I wouldn't go against my beliefs. While you seem to be an arrogant little shit sometimes, you're also – sort of – trying to help them. A dagger to the back is wrong, no matter if you're the enemy or not."

"Arrogant little shit?" he repeated, looking vaguely offended.

"That's all you got from my explanation?" I smirked teasingly "Anyway, I don't approve of stabbing people in the back, literally or not."

"Thank you," Elijah smiled, ghosting his fingers over the dagger, collecting the ash from it.

I shrugged "No problem. So, what do you want to know exactly?"

"I would ask what you are but then again, I don't think I will be getting an answer?" the Original smirked and I nodded in agreement "So I'll settle for asking how old you are."

"Hasn't anyone told you that it's rude to ask a lady her age?" I teased but then turned serious and shrugged "I have lost count if I'm completely honest. I have been around for more than a few millennia already…"

The vampire's eye widened in surprise "It must be lonely to be around for that long…"

"It was," I nodded lightly "I found friends and one of my brothers is around now as well."

"You have siblings?"

I smirked "Yup. Four older brothers and several younger siblings. Like a lot. There are only a few I get along with though."

Elijah tilted his head in contemplation "May I ask why?"

"They tried to kill me. No, not true. They actually killed me," I corrected myself "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my father." I decided to be honest with the Original. It's not like I had anything to lose. If he did something to me or anyone I cared about, I could still erase his memories but I hoped that it wouldn't quite get that far. Elijah was… different and I quite liked it. Even though he was somewhat arrogant with his confidence, he was still honourable. He would have helped Elena survive (one way or another) until Damon fucked it up with that dagger. Sometimes my friend really didn't think before he acted "Can I ask why you want to kill your brother? From what I know you were always pretty close?"

"You know then," he murmured "I thought so but I wasn't sure."

"Of course I know," I sighed "I still remember all of you Mikaelsons. For some reason, I couldn't go a century without running into at least one of you. Although I think the last time I saw Kol was when he was murdering London's prostitutes."

Elijah managed a small grin "That's Kol. I never knew that he was Jack the Ripper though. Well, I had my suspicions but no evidence."

"What happened?" I questioned quietly.

"Niklaus… He killed them all," the Original sighed tiredly, burying his face in his hands. I close my eyes, the situation hitting a bit too close to home. I got up from the couch and walked over to sit down on the arm of the chair he was in "He told me that he threw their bodies into the sea."

I raised an eyebrow "Wait, he told you what?" From what I knew, Niklaus was a… "Hey, he is a werewolf, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because that makes literally no sense. A werewolf's first pack is always their family. They wouldn't just throw them away or kill them," I explained. It was true. Even if he daggered all of them, there was almost no way, Niklaus really threw them into the sea. It was not in a werewolf's nature to do something like this.

Elijah exhaled loudly "Are you certain?"

I nodded "Pretty sure. I mean, I can't tell you for sure but chances are he still has them around."

"Thank you," the Original spoke up after moments of silence.

"I didn't do anything," I shrugged "My family is broken beyond repair and I really don't like seeing the same thing happening to someone else. Maybe you should just try to talk to your brother without the whole killing part? It's just an idea but definitely something that's worth a try."

Elijah blinked "I'm not sure that would work."

"Have you tried?" I challenged. Honestly, I was only telling him to do what I would be afraid to do. I wasn't sure whether I could gather enough courage to talk to Michael or Lucifer – if he ever escaped the cage. Gabriel was easy because he always had been the most laid back of all of my brothers. Raphael was a no-go for now. At least not before I tried with Michael first… "I mean without talking down at him, threatening, or anything of that sort."

"Have you?" he shot back.

I snorted "Touché but my situation is different from yours. One of my brothers knows that I'm alive. I'm unable to contact the others but I'm sure that Gabriel will as soon as possible…"

Elijah put a hand on my shoulder "I will talk to my brother if I see him again."

"That's good," I nodded, opening my mouth to say something else when the ringing of my phone cut me off. I frowned down at the caller ID and quickly accepted the call "Sammy?"

" _Ray_." That one word was enough for me to know exactly what happened.

I closed my eyes tightly and slumped back against the back of the chair "Where are you, Sam? Pack and I'm coming to get you."

" _You don't have to_ ," he murmured, sounding everything but fine. Actually, he sounded like he was about to burst into tears at any given moment.

"You're kidding, right? There's no way I'm leaving you alone right now…" The Originals hand gripped mine comfortingly. He must have understood that this had to do with the friend of mine I talked about earlier. I peeked at the clock and it was indeed a while past midnight.

Sam sighed softly " _I'm actually on my way to Virginia. I remember you saying something about Mystic Falls? If you're still there then I can be there in a few hours._ "

"Alright," I nodded, pinching the bridge of my nose "Okay, I can deal with that… Call me when you're closer? I can tell you where we'll meet…"

" _Thank you, Ray. I'm not sure if I can do this alone._ "

"You don't have to, Sammy. Bobby, Ellen, Jo and I will help as much as we can. Just… drive carefully. I don't want you to die as well, understood?"

Sam chuckled tearfully " _Ma'am, yes, ma'am._ "

I rolled my eyes "Idiot. I'll see you later."

" _Bye, Ray._ " With that, he hung up and I exhaled shakily, dropping my phone on the table in front of me. Dean was dead… One of my friends was being tortured in Hell and I couldn't do anything about that. What kind of fucking Angel was I?

Hesitant arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer to a hard chest. I startled a bit and turned my head up to blink at Elijah's chin "What…?"

"You looked like you needed it," he shrugged sheepishly, not letting go of me "I take it this had to do with the friend in trouble?"

I nodded "Sam is his younger brother. Dean made a deal to save his life a while back and his time is over…"

The Original tightened his arms "You feel guilty. Why?"

"Because I could have done something… Anything but, of course, I listened to my father. He forbade me from interfering. Said that it had to happen," I murmured "The least I could do is to make sure that Sam is alright."

"That's noble of you," Elijah whispered.

I shrugged "They remind me of two of my brothers. Dean, the oldest, always loyal to an absent father. Sam, the younger one who rebelled. I'm not sure but I think this has been actually written since my family broke apart."

"What?"

"Never mind," I shook my head "Listen, I have to get my house ready for when Sam arrives. You can come over tomorrow if you have more questions." The vampire nodded and I scooted back, out of his arms. Huh. It felt like I was already missing something. Weird… I didn't pay the feeling any mind though, instead, I scribbled the address on a piece of paper quickly "Well, see you around, Elijah." I nodded one last time and spread my invisible wings, landing in my house only a second later.

The rest of the night, I fixed everything that was either broken, dusty or just messy. I hadn't stayed here for over a century. The last time was in the late 1800s and even then my stay only lasted a month. Staying in one place for a while wasn't usually my strong point but I could try.

My mind was on both Sam and Elijah. How bad would Sam be when he gets here? He sounded bad on the phone but then again, Dean and he had always been close from what I'd seen. Could I even help him? Elijah, on the other hand, was completely unexpected. He was charming, really good-looking and I didn't know what to do. I mean, I saved him from Damon's stupidity but was that the right move? His family deserved a bit of help though. They were ripped apart by bad choices, just like my siblings and me. If I couldn't fix my own family, I wanted to at least try and help someone else. What did that make me?

At around ten in the morning, I got another phone call from Sam, telling me that he was a few miles off from Mystic Falls by now. Against my better judgment, I asked him to meet me at the Grill.

Since my car was still at the Boarding House, I had no choice but to fly there again. That's what I thought. I was about to leave when someone knocked on my door. I opened it and saw Elijah standing in front of me, wearing another suit. Is that everything that guy is wearing? I mean, it looked good but still…

"Elijah," I greeted with a small smile "I was about to leave to meet Sam at the Grill. Would you like to join me?"

The Original tilted his head in surprise "Of course," he nodded, holding out his arm. I slipped my hand into it. Sometimes I really missed this gesture. It was of a time passed… Kind of like me in a sense, although I was even older than that.

The car ride to the Grill was spent in a comfortable silence. I was staring out of the window, slightly nervous about my decision to meet Sam in such a public setting. Nothing against the other Hunter but the town's people were too nosy for their own good…

We were already sitting at one of the booths with some drinks when the door opened and the tall figure of the younger Winchester walked in. He scanned the room and hurried over to me. I was barely standing when he had already pulled me into a crushing hug "Ray," he murmured into my hair, clutching at my jacket like he was drowning.

"It's alright, Sammy," I hushed. Nothing was alright and I knew that but what else could I tell him? That Dean was being tortured out of his mind where he was right now? By father, I'm not his brother – or sister in this case – but I already hated the thought of what I knew was happening "Let's get you something to eat and then you're going to lie down, alright?"

"Yes, mom," the Hunter mumbled under his breath, falling onto the bench next to me. His gaze fell on Elijah and looked at me questioningly.

I scratched my head "Right, sorry. Elijah, that's Sam. Sammy, Elijah."

"Nice to meet you," Sam told the vampire pleasantly, digging into the plate of food, I had ordered for him earlier. There was no way I was staying here longer than necessary. Especially not if Damon was hanging out here more often than not. The idiot shouldn't cross me for a few days or so… At least not until I calmed down.

"Same," Elijah nodded.

As if my dad laughed at my half-prayer, a voice sounded from my right "Well, well, well, who do we have here?"

I groaned "Really Damon? Haven't you done enough for a while?"

"I thought we were friends, Ray." Damon raised his hand in mock hurt.

"Right," I nodded thoughtfully "I might be your friend but I can still tell you that what you did was easily the stupidest thing you've done in your whole life. Not only did your little boyfriend over there stab me but you also tried to stab someone in the back for helping you. What does that say about you?"

The younger of the two vampires raised an eyebrow "You got in the way. That's not my fault, you know."

I sighed in annoyance "Just leave, would you? I don't have the patience to argue with you right now."

"Fine," Damon huffed, storming off.

Sam raised an eyebrow at the Salvatore's back "What was that about?"

"Don't worry about it right now. I'll explain later," I waved him off.


	16. TVD: The House Guest

That evening, I let Sam sleep in one of the guest rooms, writing a note for him. I wanted to go and check out the part at the Grill, just to see what the town was all about.

I arrived at the same time as Elena, Jenna and two other girls, I don't think I know the names of "Hey, Jenna."

"Samael? Where did you disappear to?" Jenna frowned, speaking of the party I vanished from with Elijah.

I grinned sheepishly "Oh, you know? Damon being Damon. He – I thought it was best to take Elijah out of there before they could start killing each other."

"That's a pretty sensible idea," she grinned, following me inside the front door of the Grill. She caught sight of Alaric at the bar and headed that way "Do you want to join me for a drink?"

"Sure," I shrugged "Can't go wrong with that. Especially since I have a new charge at the moment."

Jenna tilted her head "Charge?"

"A friend of mine lost his brother last night. He – He's not doing so good and I really don't want to see him self-destruct," I explained, being as vague and as detailed as possible.

"That's sad," she murmured "Am I going to meet this friend sometime?"

I smiled lightly "Maybe. It depends on him and how he's doing." I slid a drink over to the other woman, taking a sip of my own. It was times like these, I really wished I could get drunk but sadly, that wasn't within my range of abilities.

"Jenna," Alaric said, sliding onto the chair on the redhead's other side.

"Not tonight, Ric," she dismissed "Tonight I have traded you for señor tequila and a friend."

The vampire Hunter raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend – ex? – "Yeah. Well, señor tequila's not going to be treating you very well."

"The two of you have a lot in common," Jenna snarked.

I snorted into my whiskey "Ah, the drama."

"Look, Jenna, I hate that you're this upset with me," Alaric sighed, raising his hand to touch the other woman.

My gaze wandered over the people in the room, trying to tune out the drama. I grinned when I recognized someone I hadn't seen in a while. I slipped down from my chair and patted Jenna's shoulder "You deal with your drama and I'll be right over there."

"Don't leave me with him," she pleaded.

I snorted "You're a big girl, Jenna. I don't have to hold your hand, do I?" Jenna glared at me and shooed me off, turning back to face Alaric. I wasn't quite sure what to think of the man. I mean, he did stab me. I walked over to the people I had seen a few minutes ago "I didn't think I would see you here."

"My Lady," the two men bowed, a grin on their faces "We thought that we'd check in on you."

I rolled my eyes "I don't need a babysitter and I already have my brother for that, don't I? Anyway… Hello, Envy, Pride."

"Lady Samael," they greeted as one.

"How have you been?"

Envy tilted his head "We have split up for the most part. Lust is in Paris or Rome, I believe. Gluttony is somewhere around the US. I mean, it's the best country for him. Sloth is with Wrath in Europe and Greed is in Africa, trying to help humans. That's the last we heard of them anyway."

"That's great," I smiled "I'm really proud of you guys. You're doing exactly what I created you for."

Pride looked at me for a moment and pulled me into a gentle hug "We're thankful for that. Really. Also that you have spared us when we last met."

I shook my head "I do not kill if I don't have to. You were my creations and if there's a hope for you, I will always save you."

"Now, serious moment over," Envy smirked "I heard that Sammy Winchester is here with you."

I sighed exasperatedly "It was nice for as long as it lasted. Yes, Sam is with me. He arrived this morning."

"We should inform you that there are plans for him. Lilith has… commanded one of her underlings to seduce the Hunter. You know that he was one of Azazel's special children. If given the right…"

I held my hand up "I know. Who is the demon in question?"

Envy shrugged "I believe her name is Ruby."

"Ruby," I hummed "Thank you for informing me. That is definitely something I will watch out for."

"Samael," a voice called out from behind me.

I craned my head around to look at the Original "Hello, Elijah. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would look around," he dismissed, eyes focussing on the two demons behind me.

"Oh, Elijah, these are two of my friends. Er… Evan and Paxton," I introduced, using the first names that came to mind "Guys, that's Elijah Mikaelson." I shrugged at their weirded out looks and sent them a sheepish smile. These were really the first names that came to mind with the same first letters as their actual titles.

Envy leaned forward "Is he one of those… Original vampires I've heard about?"

"Yup," I murmured, shoving him backward "Which doesn't mean that he's a museum piece. Fuck off, you two. Thank you for warning me though." They held up their hands in surrender and bowed to me one more time before leaving "I'm sorry about them. Neither knows when to stop."

Elijah shook his head "It is no problem. Those weren't their real name, were they?"

I laughed lightly "No but I don' think you're quite ready to know the truth yet. It's… complicated and I don't know how you'd react."

"I wouldn't think any less of you," he argued, stepping closer to me.

"You say that now," I murmured, looking up at him with a small sigh. His hand came to rest on my cheek and I startled a bit. This kind of contact really was a bit new to me. Well, I did fool around a bit but nothing real, nothing that was even remotely going to last. It always stopped at kissing. I'm sure my brothers would have killed any suitor I had anyway if they had known that I was still alive. One more reason not to get too close to Elijah. I liked him and I didn't want anything to happen even if Lucifer were to come back. Maybe I should consult with dad but even that was a risk. He was being watched 24/7 and I just didn't know "I'm sorry. I should leave. Check up on Sam." The Original sighed and took a step back, letting his hand drop to his side. Oh, fuck it… I took a step forward, leaning up to press a kiss to Elijah's cheek "I'm taking a risk here. Goodnight."


	17. TVD: The Last Dance

"What do you want, Damon?" I sighed, taking the call. I was lying on my couch, my head in Elijah's lap while Sam was watching some weird show on TV.

" _I need your help. It's about Klaus,_ " he replied.

I glanced up at Elijah and raised an eyebrow. He nodded gesturing for me to go on "What happened?"

There was a sigh on the other end of the line " _He's gonna be at the dance. Compelled someone to ask Elena to save a dance._ "

"Urgh," I groaned, sitting up "Fine. We'll be at the Boarding House in… fifteen." I hung up the phone and threw a pillow at Sam "Up you get, Sammy. We're needed."

"Do I have to go?" the Hunter pouted. Sam had actually acted somewhat normally the last few days and I couldn't be gladder. Maybe the drama in this town actually helped him. It showed people that their lives weren't nearly as crap as Elena's. She did seem to be in the middle of everything. It was annoying. Why Damon had decided to fall in love with her, I'll never know. Katerina screwed him over enough… He didn't need another one doing the same thing.

I hit him in the back of the head "Fine, stay. Don't break anything. Both of you. I'll kill you if something happens."

Elijah smirked, holding up his hands in surrender "No need to get threatening."

A few minutes later, I sped towards the Boarding House "Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight," Damon told Alaric when I entered "Klaus made his first move."

"Okay," Elena murmured, looking up at me "So we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?"

Bonnie stood up "Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him."

I snorted "You're joking, right? You might be stronger than your average nature witch but you're nothing. There's no way you'll be able to kill an Original."

"What are you?" Bonnie frowned, obviously trying to get a read from me.

"Don't use your magic on me," I threatened, stalking towards the little girl "I'm old than you and way more powerful. Don't fuck with me."

Damon stopped me with a hand on my shoulder "Easy there, Ray."

"Bite me, Damon," I snapped, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Never again," he snorted "The first time was bad enough." I rolled my eyes and slinked back into the shadows of the room. It was where I felt the most comfortable with so many people I didn't like around.

Alaric frowned "Even if Bonnie is powerful, it's not going to be easy. I mean, Klaus is the biggest, baddest vampire around."

"Alaric and Ray have a point," Damon spoke up "I mean, what if he…" He rushed at the witch but she threw him to the other side of the room without a pause.

Stefan shrugged "Well, I was impressed."

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original," Bonnie remarked arrogantly "I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can."

"Unless…" Damon stared at me thoughtfully "Unless there's a weapon that can kill anything in creation."

I flinched "I'm not giving you my A-Blade, Damon. No way. Forget it." My gaze turned to Alaric for seemingly the hundredth time since we arrived. There was something different… There were two souls in that one body. Since I doubt that one of my siblings is on Earth, it had to be the Hybrid "Is that all you wanted from me?" The embarrassed look on his face said it all "Urgh, really?"

"Sorry, Ray. But you promised to help," my friend pointed out.

I sneered "No, I said I'd help if you didn't act like an ass. Hello, you stabbed me."

"You got in the way," Damon shouted annoyed.

"Bastard," I grumbled "You know, that's not the way to get my help."

' _Azzie. What's going on?'_ Gabriel's voice echoed in my head  _'I can feel you from here.'_

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes ' _It's nothing, Gabe. Just pissed off. How about you come over sometime? I'm sure Sam would like to see you again… Or maybe not. You did kill Dean about a hundred time over after all.'_

' _Haha. How about I come over and meet that boyfriend of yours?'_

' _I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about,'_ I thought back, ignoring the laughter that echoed back. My eyes snapped open when I felt the gust of wind that signalized Damon standing behind me "Don't think about it. I'm not above killing you."

"Chill, Ray. If you don't want to be here then leave and go back to Elijah," Damon gestured to the door.

I rolled my eyes "You're an ass." I felt Alaric's gaze on me while I stormed off. Well, not Alaric's gaze… I didn't feel like driving, so I just leaned against my car and flew back to my house.

"How was it?" Elijah questioned, looking up from a game of chess with Sam.

I groaned and flopped down on his lap "Do you want the good news, the bad news or the really bad news?" Sam snorted and moved a piece "Stupid move, Sammy."

"Just tell me, would you?" Elijah sighed and wrapped his arms around me. Once I said that we'd try, we got closer quite a bit, actually. The Original was a gentleman with a hidden temper. I really was falling for him.

"Fine," I huffed in amusement "Good news is that Damon is still an ass, bad news is that your brother body-jacked Alaric and the really bad news is that my brother is coming for a visit and he knows about you."

Sam tilted his head "Why is that a bad thing? Your brother coming, I mean."

"Because you know him," I pointed out.

A few seconds of silence followed my explanation and suddenly the Hunter groaned "No way. The Trickster is your brother? That's how you stopped him back in Ohio?"

"Maybe," I grinned "He didn't know that I was alive. Actually, none of my siblings do."

"Why?"

I shrugged, looking down at my hands which were fiddling with Elijah's "So, about Niklaus. Are you going to talk to him? Before the ritual?"

"I'm not sure," the Original whispered "Does he know I'm here?"

"Well, Damon blurted it out, so I think so, yeah," I replied with a sigh "I wouldn't even be surprised if he turned up here."

Sam flinched "A homicidal Hybrid turning up on your doorstep? Is that really safe?"

"And that would be your Hunter instinct. Maybe you should find a hunt or go and visit Ellen or Bobby for a bit? I'm sure they're worried," I told him "The only times they hear about you, is if they call me. And they have been. Constantly."

"Alright, alright," Sam sighed "I'll go and see Ellen. Better than running into Loki again. Call me if he is gone?"

I started laughing "Well if you insist. Sure. I'll call once he's gone."

"Sorry, Ray but I've been fucked over by that asshole one too many times," Sam murmured, getting up to pack a duffel bag.


	18. Niklaus

"Honey," a loud voice called through the house a few hours after Sam left to go see Ellen "I'm home."

I groaned and hid my face in Elijah's chest. Of course, Gabriel would pull something like that. I looked up at the Original "I feel like I should apologize for my brother before you meet him. Please, ignore him. I usually do."

"Now, that's not very nice, is it?" Gabe teased from where he was leaning against the doorway "Is that any way to treat your favourite brother?"

I furrowed a brow "Who said you were my favourite? Maybe I like Raphael more than you," I pointed out. We both looked at each other before bursting into laughter "Okay, right. That was a bad example…" I got up from the couch and ran over to hug my older brother "I missed you, Gabby."

"I missed you too," he murmured into my ear before a glimmer of something lit up in his eyes "So, how about you introduce us, Sama?"

"Gabe, Elijah," I gestured "Elijah, my older brother Gabriel."

Elijah nodded with a small, slightly nervous smile "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hm," Gabriel huffed "I suppose so."

I hit him in the back of the head "Be nice. I have centuries of blackmail on you and I won't hesitate in using it," I warned. Even though we hadn't really known about each other until a year or so ago, I gathered as much crap about Loki as I could find. It was really useful to have Reapers under your command. They found out a lot of stuff that I would have never found out otherwise.

Gabriel snorted "What kind of blackmail do you have? I'm an Angel." To prove his point he made a halo appear around his head.

I couldn't help but laugh "Oh dear… Please, never do that again… And to answer your question. Kali, Sigyn… Do I need to go on?"

The older Archangel paled slightly and shook his head "Nope." He offered the amused looking vampire a sheepish smile "Sorry about that."

"It's alright," Elijah waved off "I have a younger sister as well. Her suitors never made it past Niklaus."

I winced "I don't envy her. I doubt anyone could make it past father, dad and my other three brothers." I glanced over my shoulder "Although I have hopes."

"If you treat her right I doubt you'll have any problems," Gabe shrugged, flopping down on the couch "So, what pissed you off earlier?"

"Damon," I grunted, joining Elijah on the other sofa across from the one my brother had stretched out on "He wanted me to give him my blade. Apparently, they're trying to find a way to kill Elijah's brother."

Gabriel tilted his head "The Hybrid?"

"You heard about him?" the Original blinked in surprise.

"Most of us have," the Pagan in disguise nodded "He's well known to the Supernatural. All of you are. A vampire race created by magic… And not even demon magic. That's bound to gather attention."

I hummed "Of course it caught their attention. The thing is that it should have been impossible. All of the other creatures were a result of Eve… A simple human witch shouldn't have been able to create a new race with just a spell…"

"Are you trying to say that…"

"It's a possibility, Gabriel," I shrugged, trying to appear as if I didn't know more about this whole situation "We both know that He's still around."

My brother's eyes narrowed "What do you know?"

"I don't know what you mean," I shot back.

"Don't give me that, Samael." His grace flared dangerously, trying to intimidate me "You know more about this."

I threw a pillow at him "Are you crazy? Do you want to call the others here? Calm the fuck down and we'll talk this rationally."

"Fine," he bit out "I'm calm."

Elijah shifted a bit, drawing our attention "Maybe I should leave you to talk."

"I –"

Gabriel cut me off "Yes. That would be… appreciated."

"Gabriel," I frowned. I didn't want to leave Elijah out but my brother appeared to have made up his mind already.

"No, Sama. This is something we need to talk about in private," my brother pointed out.

The vampire got up from his spot next to me and pressed a short kiss on my cheek "It's alright. I promised you to talk to Niklaus anyway."

"If you're sure," I sighed and turned my attention back to Gabriel once we heard the front door close.

"He's a bit… uptight," my older brother pointed out "Not what I would have expected from someone you liked."

My lips twitched "Elijah isn't too bad. He's actually pretty cool. He always had to be the older brother for his siblings and be the mature one. Nothing I can't change with being a good influence."

"Good influence my ass," Gabe snorted before he turned serious once more "About Dad…"

I ran a hand through my long hair "I… I've been in contact with him but I can't tell you more, Gabby."

"But he's alive?" he murmured, looking like a little boy again.

"He is," I nodded. That was the wrong thing to say. Gabriel's eyes flashed angrily and he started throwing things around, raving. I watched him with wide eyes while he trashed my living room to smithereens.

"Well, this isn't what I expected when you asked me to come here, Elijah," a voice smirked from the doorway.

I whirled around and groaned at the sight "Really? You brought him back here?"

"I wasn't expecting him to be able to get into the house," Elijah defended himself, looking at Gabriel "What's up with him?"

"Ah, the conversation didn't turn out as well as I would have expected," I grimaced, flying to stand in front of my brother "Gabriel!" He froze, a vase held over his head "If you don't clean this shit up, I'm going to stick your beloved candy so far up your ass that you'll be able to taste them."

My brother stared at me for a moment before he startled into motion, cleaning the whole room with a snap "Sorry, Sama."

"You'd better be," I glared and turned back to the two vampires "I apologize for my brother. Gabriel isn't known to behave. I'm Samael."

Niklaus took my hand warily "Klaus. You're friends with the older Salvatore?"

"Even though he's an ass, yes," I nodded "I've known him for quite a while."

The younger of the two Mikaelsons blinked a few times and looked at me more closely "Hold on. I know you… I saw you on several balls over the past centuries."

"Guilty," I smirked "Now, what's this about you harassing the Doppelgänger?"

"I want to break the curse," he snarled "I've waited for a thousand years."

I waved him off "That I get but why not make a deal with them? It's easier than this whole evil routine shit."

Gabriel snorted "Evil routine shit? I have to remember to try that on Lucy. His face is going to be amazing."

"Shush," I snapped "I'm serious. Just use that Potion thing Elijah has stored away. If she survives and all of her friends do too, she might be willing to do it."

Elijah put an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer "It's a good idea, Niklaus."

"Why should she survive?" he demanded "Doppelgängers have brought nothing but misery onto people."

"And yet they're still loved," I pointed out "Damon and Stefan won't stop until they find a way for the girl to survive. Plus, she has a family." Niklaus looked at me pensively but didn't agree or disagree.


	19. TVD: Klaus

Against better judgment, I left Niklaus, Elijah and Gabriel in the living room to answer the door. I blinked when the Doppelgänger pushed past me into the house "Oh yes, come on in, why don't you," I grumbled, throwing the door closed behind her "What do you want here?"

"I need to talk to Elijah," she demanded, glaring at me "You know, as Damon's friend you really should help us."

I raised an eyebrow at her "Are you serious right now? You come into my home, demanding things from me?"

"I want to talk to Elijah now," Elena pushed.

I rolled my eyes "Fine. Come on." I lead her into the living room to the others "We have a guest. Try not to kill her."

Elijah sat up from where he was lounging in an armchair "Miss Gilbert," he greeted coldly, trading a look with his brother. Niklaus just leaned back, a small smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" the Doppelgänger questioned, looking from my older brother to Niklaus.

Gabe looked her over, looking bored "I'm Gabriel, Ray's older brother. That's Nik, one of Ray's little hunting buddies."

"'Hunting buddies'?" I parroted, glaring at my brother "Are you kidding me, Loki?"

"I love you too, Sama," my older brother cooed, ruffling my hair.

I hit his hand away and glared "Bite me, asshole."

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend to do that?" Gabriel pointed to Elijah.

I groaned and flopped onto the older Original's lap, burying my head in his neck "I hate you, Gabe. I really, really hate you sometimes."

Niklaus smirked at us "Do you always act like that?"

"They do," Elijah nodded, making me pinch his side in warning "What? It's true."

Elena cleared her throat in annoyance "The reason I came here… We have to work together, Elijah. I need your word."

The older Original raised his eyebrows "Your ability to make demands has long passed. It ended when a certain dagger found its way into Ray's stomach."

"No demands," she raised her hands "I'm offering you my help. And in return, I want yours."

"And why should I even consider this?"

Elena shrugged "The same reason that you haven't killed me. You need my help to kill Klaus. And I need you…" Her phone buzzed and she looked down at the screen, completely missing the muffled laughter that was coming from Niklaus, Gabriel and me. Elijah was shaking his head at us in exasperation, his lips twitching.

"Stefan," Elena murmured, pressing the phone to her ear "Yes, I'm fine… He's right here." She glanced up at Elijah "No, Stefan, Elijah and I need to talk alone… Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honour. I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid and betray him again…"

I coughed and rushed out the words "Suck-up."

"Well, Ray is here as well," the Doppelgänger pointed out "It's my decision. Please respect it and make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch." She hung up the phone and slipped it back into her pocket "He's here."

"Klaus is here?" Elijah blinked, acting surprised.

Elena nodded "He's taken over Alaric's body."

The older Original rolled his eyes with a sigh "Og course he has. One of his favourite tricks."

"Well, what are his other tricks?" she pushed "What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him."

"Yes, Elijah," Niklaus mocked "You're the only one who knows him."

His older brother sent an admonishing look his way. It was the same that Michael always used on Gabe, Luke and me after we pranked him. Gabriel had apparently thought the exact same thing because he shuddered "I feel like that's a universal look."

I nodded "Definitely," I agreed "It's kind of creepy."

"What are you two babbling about?" Niklaus frowned.

"That 'disapproving older brother' look Elijah has going on. Mickey looked at us the exact same way," Gabe pointed out.

I grabbed a hold of Elijah's dress shirt "It was your fault every time though. You're the prankster."

"And you helped," my older brother pointed out.

"That's because you're a terrible influence," I laughed.

Elijah let out a suffering sigh "Do I have to separate you two? Can't you stop bickering for ten minutes?"

"Nope," Gabriel and I chorused with equally wide grins.

"Okay, that's enough," he grumbled "Get out. All three of you… Now!"

Niklaus and Gabriel saluted "Yes, dad." I snorted at them and pressed a short, sweet kiss to the corner of Elijah's lips. I grabbed the two guys by their arms and dragged them to the kitchen with me.

"You don't really bicker that much, do you?" Niklaus questioned.

I shook my head with a sad smile "No. It's just… fun to just be normal sometimes."

Gabriel pulled me into an embrace "We'll never be normal, sis. You should have gotten used to that by now."

"How can I, Gabby? I haven't been home in millennia," I whispered "I just want to go home but I know that I can't. Not while they are still there."

"You really should tell me who they are. I could take care of them for you," my brother murmured into my hair.

I laughed tearfully "As much as I'd love to, I doubt Dad would be happy. And I think Luke and the others want to have a go as well."

"We'll be together again soon, Sama. I'm not sure how we'll manage but we're going to be a family again."

I pulled away a bit and looked up at my older brother "Who are you and what have you done with Gabriel?" I joked lightly before my expression dropped "I really hope you're right. My life is just picking up but… It's still so hard. Dean is dead, Sammy is off at Ellen's and Damon is apparently being a dick. I only have you and Elijah now."

Niklaus cleared his throat "You have me as well now, love. My brother really seems to like you. I doubt I'd be able to get rid of you anytime soon."

"Thank you, Niklaus," I smiled weakly.

"Nik," he corrected.

I bowed my head in recognition "Nik it is, then." I glanced over my shoulder to the living room "What are they talking about?"

"The fake curse," the Original responded an air of amusement around him.

"You're really proud of that one, aren't you?" I teased, leaning against my older brother comfortably, our invisible wings pressing together slightly.

Nik smirked "Of course. Some of my best work."

"What curse is that?" Gabriel questioned.

"The Sun and the Moon curse," I replied "It's a little fake curse that Nik and Elijah planted. Basically, it's the easiest way to discover the existence of a Doppelgänger. It says that if the werewolves break it, they wouldn't have to turn and if the vampires break it, they would be free to walk in the sun without burning."

Gabriel whistled "Having every single member of two warring species on the lookout. Clever."

"Glad you approve," Nik laughed, leaning against the counter "Do you mind?" He questioned, gesturing to the liquor cabinet.

I nodded "Knock yourself out. I mostly had it for Damon and now Elijah. Alcohol does nothing for us."

"Still fun to drink though," Gabe mumbled.

"True," I nodded, pouring some Bourbon into a glass to take out to Elijah "I'll be right back." Out in the living room, the older Original was telling the story of the fake curse. I sat down on the arm of the chair he was sitting on and handed him the alcohol, sliding onto his lap when he pulled me closer by the arm. I leaned back against his chest and slipped my eyes close.


	20. TVD: The Sun Also Rises

The day of the ritual had come faster than any of us expected. By now, Gabriel had left to continue his 'work' as Loki, while Sam called a week ago to tell me that he was hunting with Jo now. Not that I blamed him… I would have probably gone crazy by now if this town wasn't so full of craziness and adventure. It was almost like being on a Hunt, just… Well, less hunting and more lying.

Alaric and Stefan had picked Elijah and me up from my house, bringing us to the old Witch House "The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets. First, the werewolf is killed, then the vampire. Finally, the Doppelgänger. Once Elena dies, the curse will be broken. Klaus will become a Hybrid," Elijah explained while we were walking across the yard towards the house.

Alaric frowned "So… When do we attack?"

"Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side," the Original pointed out, wrapping his arm around my waist "He'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's when Bonnie comes in."

"And you're sure Bonnie will survive this?" Stefan questioned quietly, looking between Elijah and me distrustfully.

Elijah smirked "If she can deliver him to the brink of death, I'll finish the job myself."

At that moment, Stefan's phone rang and he walked away to answer it. I glanced up at Elijah with a small smile "I'll go to the Quarry. Keep an eye on things," I murmured, leaning up to kiss my boyfriend's lips gently.

"Be careful," the older Mikaelson breathed against my lips "And stay out of sight. I don't want you anywhere near this, Sama."

"Alright. I'll see you later." I nodded to Alaric and spread my wings, landing in a tree close to the three rings of fire in the clearing quietly." I watched Elena talk to her aunt who was kneeling in another circle. I didn't really like the idea of Niklaus using the older woman for his purposes… Maybe I could do something about this. There was a vampire that was on my little black list. She was one of the worst bitches out there, worse than Katerina and worse than Nik when he went on a rampage. I closed my eyes and mentally searched for the vampire. I found her just as Greta – Nik's witch – pushed Jules down to the ground, making a third ring of fire around the curled up werewolf.

"What do you want?" the bitch snarled when I appeared in front of her.

I smirked "Your services are needed," I told her, grabbing her arm. When she went to fight, I quickly snapped her neck. I lifted her body up and reappeared just outside the Quarry, throwing her down at Nik's feet "I said I'll let you do the ritual but not with her." I pointed to Jenna "Use her instead. She's one of the worst of your kind and deserves to die a very painful death."

"Why would I do that, love?" the Hybrid tilted his head "You might be my brother's girlfriend but that doesn't give you the right…"

"I don't care. I can disguise her as Jenna if you want, switch them," I murmured "But I won't allow you to use Jenna. She just found out about all this…"

Nik sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Alright. You win, Samael. Switch them without the Doppelgänger noticing and then hide."

I nodded and bent down to put the illusion on the vampire at my feet, making her look like Jenna. Within five minutes, I was back in the tree. Jenna was at her house, sleeping while the look-alike was in the ring of fire.

Nik walked up to Jules, smirking down at her "Shall we?" he questioned. The ring around the werewolf disappeared. As soon as it was gone, Jules used her werewolf speed to rush at Niklaus. In under a minute, Nik got the upper hand, pinning down the werewolf to rip out the girl's heart. He walked over to Greta, holding the heart over the ceremonial bowl, squeezing blood into the flames "Does that mean it's working?"

"It's working," the witch nodded.

The Hybrid sauntered back towards the two rings, smirking at the half-conscious vampire in the ring. He might not know why I wanted her dead but he wasn't going to argue "Hello,  _Jenna_."

"Let her go," Elena shouted, walking closer to the flames "I understand that I have to die but she doesn't." The ring around her flared up, causing the girl to stumble back.

"Careful," Niklaus warned sarcastically.

Elena shook her head, glaring at the Hybrid in front of her "No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family. I followed your rules. I did everything that you asked. I didn't run… Please."

I was about to step forward when Stefan arrived at the top of the Quarry, so I pressed back, watching them argue. I didn't need to hear them to know what they were talking about. Stefan wanted to take 'Jenna's' place in the ritual to spare Elena the heartbreak. How fucking cute was that? Nik sped around Stefan, quickly staking him in the back "I have other plans for your boyfriend," he announced, snapping the younger Salvatore's neck "I want him alive… Whenever you're ready, Greta."

The witch started her chant again, dispelling the barrier around 'Jenna' "No," Elena cried, tears streaming down her face. If she wasn't as much of a spoilt brat as she was, I could almost feel sorry for her. What would father say if he saw me like this? Watching someone suffer… It took me about a century to stop feeling pity for most humans. While not all of them were bad, they were flawed… Lucifer definitely had a point there but that didn't mean that we were better. Several of my siblings killed me just as humans kill each other. It was just the way we were created. Imperfectly.

"Your turn," Niklaus announced, flipping the disguised Jenna onto her back, staking her in the heart. Elena really started crying now, watching the vampire's body become grey and decay. Nik released the stake from his grip, standing up as Greta began chanting the next part of the spell. The witch poured the vampire's blood into the ceremonial bowl. Niklaus smirked at the girl's nod and stalked over to the Doppelgänger "It's time." The circle of fire disappeared from around Elena. Niklaus extended his hand toward her but the girl just got up, walking past Nik. Elena made her way to the altar, looking down at the vampire's body. The illusion was slowly fading but the girl didn't seem to notice. She seemed pretty oblivious in general… Nik followed her up to the altar, grabbing the Doppelgänger's face in his hands. Below them, Stefan struggled to get up from the ground "Thank you, Elena," Nik murmured, biting into her neck, draining the girl's blood. I watched as Elena's eyelids fluttered, her eyes rolling back into her head as she died. When she was void of any blood, Nik released her and Elena fell to the ground "I can feel it," he called out, spreading his arms in glee "It's happening." Niklaus looked up at the full moon with longing as his bones began to crack "Yes, yes…"

Suddenly, he was thrown through the air. Bonnie appeared, chanting loudly. I smirked at the scene and appeared next to Elijah, grabbing his hand. Show time. Bonnie continued to chant the spell which caused Niklaus to scream in pain, lying against the rocks. Elijah and I approached him, careful not to show our true intentions.

"Elijah?" Nik question, a hint of fear in his voice.

His older brother smirked "Hello, brother." He punched his arm into Niklaus' chest, grabbing a hold of his heart "In the name of our family, Niklaus…"

"I didn't bury them at sea," the Hybrid shouted, pain showing on his face. I was standing behind them, watching the witch and the Salvatore closely "Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them."

Stefan took a small step forward "Elijah! Don't listen to him."

"Elijah… I can take you to them," Nik 'persuaded' "I give you my word… brother."

Bonnie's face twisted into a grimace "Do it and I'll take you both out."

"You'll die," I pointed out.

She shook her head "I don't care."

Elijah looked down at his brother and hen back to the two from the Scooby Gang "I'm sorry." He grabbed his brother's arm and disappeared through the flames.

I smirked at the kids and followed the two Originals. When I found them, Nik already transformed, chewing on some campers "Well, he seems to enjoy himself," I snorted, wrapping my arms around Elijah's waist.

"More for me to clean up," he sighed "But I am… glad that he has finally unlocked his werewolf side."

Once the wolf moved on from the corpses, I snapped my fingers, making them disappear "You're welcome, love."

The older Mikaelson blinked before raising my chin to press a sweet kiss to my lips "Thank you."

I was about to open my mouth when my phone rang "It's Bobby," I mumbled when I checked the screen. I looked up at the dark sky and back down at my phone "Bobby? What's wrong?"

" _Dean's back,_ " the old Hunter said almost immediately.

"What?" I breathed "But… How?"

Bobby sighed " _I have no idea… Could you maybe join us? We're trying to find out what happened._ "

I glanced up at Elijah who nodded "Sure. Your house or…?"

" _Do you remember Pam?_ " Bobby questioned " _The psychic in Pontiac?"_

"What about her?" I asked.

" _She might be able to find out what brought Dean back. Meet us there?_ "

I closed my eyes for a moment before I sighed "Okay. I'll be there soon. Wait for me at her house."

" _I'll see you then._ " Then he hung up.

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and leaned my head against Elijah's chest "Dean's back from the dead," I mumbled to myself.

"That's good, right?" the Original frowned.

"Normally, yes. But there's something weird about this…" I sighed "You're fine on your own?"

Elijah nodded, leaning down to capture my lips in a rough kiss "Be careful."

"I always am," I grinned cheekily, wrapping my arms around his neck to kiss him again "I'll be back as soon as I can."


	21. SPN: Lazarus Rises

"Bobby," I called out, walking up to the Hunter with a small smile. Since I didn't drive, I got to Pamela's house in the span of a few seconds. Of course, that meant that Bobby, Sam and Dean weren't here yet, so I resigned myself to waiting.

"Rae," he greeted, clasping my shoulder.

I looked over his shoulder at Dean and gasped at the aura that surrounded his upper arm. An Angel rescued him from Hell? I mean, I knew they were the vessels but I was still surprised. I never thought the Host – especially under his command – would ever willingly save anyone "Hey."

Dean looked at me for a moment, before he strode over, wrapping his arms around me tightly "Thank you, Ray," he whispered into my ear "For protecting Sammy."

"My pleasure," I breathed back "I didn't do much though. He mostly stayed with Jo and Ellen, I believe."

Bobby looked over his shoulder at me "Speaking of, I didn't hear much from you the last few weeks."

I hummed "Yeah, I… I didn't go out hunting much."

"Right," the older Hunter squinted suspiciously "Anyway, let's get this over with." He knocked on the door, waiting for Pamela to open.

"Bobby," the other woman exclaimed happily, grabbing him in a bear hug, lifting him off the ground. I smirked at the resigned look on Bobby's face.

He smiled it off though "You're a sight for sore eyes."

Pamela stepped back and looked the two Winchesters up and down appraisingly before her gaze locked onto me "Ray," she nodded in greeting.

"Hey, Pam. Been a while," I waved.

"It has," she agreed "So, these the boys?"

Bobby took that as his cue "Sam, Dean. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state."

"And out of state," I added.

Dean smirked at the woman "Hey."

Pamela leered at the older of the two brothers "Mmm. Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual."

"If you say so," Dean shrugged, seemingly unconcerned.

The psychic stepped to the side and waved us in "Come on in."

"So…" Bobby spoke up after a few seconds of silence "You hear anything?"

Pam shook her head "Well, I Ouija'd my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out or why."

I opened my mouth to tell them what exactly did it but then thought better of it. As far as I knew, the guys still didn't know what I was and honestly? I was kind of glad. Over the last several millennia, the rep that Angels had got worse and worse. They were dicks and I was sure that a certain group of my siblings was the cause of it. I shook my head, dispelling the memories from my head.

"What's next?" Bobby questioned, sitting down at a round table with a low groan.

Pam hummed in thought "A séance, I think. See if we can see who did the deed."

The old Hunter's eyes widened "You're not gonna… summon the damn thing here."

"No," Pam denied "I just want to get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal."

Dean looked at everyone and then shrugged "I'm game."

I rolled my eyes at him and joined Bobby in snooping around the house, looking at some of the stuff Pam had on her shelves. She had several psychic-y things like fake crystal balls and Tarot cards along with several old books. Some that were written by previous prophets and some that were by psychics like Pam was one. Cassandra was the most famous of them. The woman had always written down what she remembered from her visions which admittedly wasn't much.

"I'm ready," Pamela called to Bobby and me. When we entered the room, she looked at me "Are you joining?"

I nodded a bit "Sure, why not."

The other woman looked surprised for a moment before she smiled "Right. Take each other's hands." I grabbed Dean's right hand and Sam's left, while Sam grabbed mine and Bobby's "And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched." Pamela slid her hand along Dean's thigh, causing him to jump, knocking into the table.

"Whoa," he gasped "Well, he didn't touch me there."

The psychic smirked "My mistake." Dean looked around nervously, taking off his outer shirt, pulling up his left t-shirt sleeve to reveal the brand one of my siblings had left on his skin. I whistled. That looked even more impressive than I thought it would "Okay," Pamela said, indicating that she was ready "I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle." The television flicked on to static and she continued, while I looked around uncomfortable. I could feel the Angel close by. Whoever it was… They felt young. Very young but also somewhat familiar "I invoke, conjure and command… Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy."

"Castiel?" Dean frowned.

I looked at Pamela in shock when she continued chanting "Pam, you should stop." When she didn't listen to me, I groaned "Pamela. Stop before…" Candles flared up several feet in the air and Pam started screaming. Her eyes flew open, filling with white-hot flames. She collapsed onto the floor, the rattling and flames died out. I jumped up as soon as the room was silent and fell to my knees next to the other woman. I winced at the blood around her eyes and carefully lifted her upper body into my lap "It's alright, Pam. Everything's going to be fine."

"Call 911," Bobby snapped at the boys, kneeling down on Pamela's other side. Sam scrambled out of his chair and into the next room, while Dean crouched over the three of us.

Suddenly, Pam's eyelids flew open to reveal black, empty sockets. She started sobbing "I can't see," she cried "I can't see. Oh, God." I ran one of my hands through her hair and laid my palm over her forehead, carefully easing her into a deep sleep.

"What are you doing?" Bobby whispered, scared for his friend.

I looked up at him "She's fine, just asleep."

"Do you know something about what happened to her eyes?" the other Hunter frowned.

"I do, but you wouldn't believe me anyway. Let's just take care of Pam first and then I'll tell you what I know, okay?" I suggested. A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived and after we explained the situation, Pamela was taken away. I sighed when the house was empty except for Bobby and me, rubbing my forehead with a small grimace "What a mess," I muttered.

"You said it," Bobby grunted, leaning against the couch "You really know more about this than you told the idjits, don't you?"

I let my head drop back "Yeah. But I don't want to get involved more than I am. There are people that I can't get close to. Fuck," I laughed "I'm not even supposed to be this close to Sam and Dean. If the wrong kind of people find out about this… It won't be pretty, Bobby. I don't want that to happen."

"And it won't," the other Hunter told me roughly, hand squeezing my arm in comfort "Come on, we should go."

"Yeah," I murmured, getting up and pulling Bobby up as well.

He turned to look at me when we were close to the motel Sam and Dean were staying in "So, why didn't you hunt as much recently?"

I shrugged "I – I spent quite a bit of time with my boyfriend and my brother."

"That's nice," Bobby nodded before he froze "What did you just say? Boyfriend? Who do I have to threaten?"

"What?" I blinked before laughing "Don't worry. My big brother already took care of it and I doubt it'll be the last of the threats against him."

Suddenly, the sound of glass shattering reached our ears and we bolted into the room in question "Dean!" Bobby called, catching the disorientated Hunter. I shivered in the doorway, the feeling of Angel still in the air. Whether that was a bad thing or not, I didn't know. We'd have to see about that.

Half an hour later, I was stretched out across the backseat of Bobby's car, my eyes closed. I ignored the guys' chatting, focussing on my thoughts on the matter at hand. Dean being saved had a bigger meaning. Something was happening and it if there was a chance to end it all, to change the inevitable, I'd change it. Dad had said something of that sort but no specifics. Maybe I should talk to Gabriel about this. After all, he needed to know about the possibility of our family reunion as well.

My phone started ringing, causing me to jerk and hit my head on the back passenger door with a low curse "What?"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," my brother's voice teased.

I hissed "Fuck you too. What do you want now?"

Gabriel chuckled "I heard some interesting information. Come to my house. Now, Sama!"

"Okay, okay," I sighed in defeat. There was no arguing with Gabe when he got serious. It was kind of scary how fast he could change from mischievous to stern and controlling. Not that I minded… He'd always been like that and I loved that about him.

"Now," he warned again before hanging up on me.

I blinked down at my phone "That asshole hung up on me," I pouted and looked up at the rear-view mirror where I met Bobby's gaze "Listen. You go do what you gotta do. I'll be back as soon as I can but my brother demanded my presence and if I don't go now, I'm in deep shit."

"Then go on. I still wanna hear about that boyfriend, though," Bobby pointed out, a twinkle in his eyes.

Dean's head snapped up "Boyfriend?"

I groaned and shook my head, walking away from the two in defeat. As soon as I was far enough away, I flew to Gabriel's house, only to be ambushed by the older Archangel immediately.


	22. SPN: Are you there, God? It's me, Dean Winchester!

After the strategy session with Gabby, I flew back to Bobby's house, finding the brothers and Bobby in the older man's study.

Dean sighed, not noticing me in the doorway "Look, all I know is I was not groped by an Angel."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," I pointed out "I mean, why would he be lying about being an Angel?"

"Maybe he's some kind of demon," Dean shrugged "Demons lie."

Sam looked at his brother weirdly "A demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps… and the demon-killing knife we have? Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing."

I nodded in agreement "Also, no demon would go around claiming to be an Angel. They hate those bastards too much."

"Don't you think that if Angels were real, that some Hunter somewhere would have seen one… at some point… ever?" Dean demanded, looking from Sam to me and back.

"Dean," Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair "We have a theory."

The older of the two rolled his eyes "Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please." I bit my lip… This was the perfect moment for me to tell them but… I was sure that someone was watching and I couldn't risk revealing myself yet. Not with the Angels coming back into the equation. Gabriel had agreed with me, telling me to keep assisting the Winchesters, while also keeping a bit of a low profile. Maybe I should go and ask Chuck… Dad… whatever. Although the problem was that he was being watched as well.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Okay, look. I'm not saying we know for sure. I'm just saying that I think we…"

"Okay, okay," Dean rolled his eyes "That's the point. We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking Angel of the Lord because it says so."

Bobby threw a book onto the table, causing the three of us to jump "You chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion or do you want to come and take a look at this?" I followed Sam and Dean to the older Hunter "I got stacks of lore – Biblical, pre-Biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an Angel can snatch a soul from the pit."

"What else?"

Bobby raised an eyebrow, looking up at Dean in annoyance "What else, what?"

Dean squinted "What else could do it?"

"Nothing," I pointed out "Face it, Dean. The only way you can get out of Hell is if someone from the Host gets you out."

"Dean, this is good news," Sam cut in before his brother could open his mouth.

Dean shook his head "How?"

"Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap," Sam explained "I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?" I grimaced at the thought. Angels might still have the general reputation of being amazing but within the Supernatural world, they were known as being cruel and merciless for the most part. They weren't 'evil' like demons, rather they were cruel because they thought it was the right thing to do. Back when I was still home, it was different. Dad was still there and he would look after everything. I think it only changed when Michael put Zachariah in charge… According to what Gabriel told me.

The older Winchester still looked uncertain "Okay. Say it's true. Say there are Angels. Then what? There's a God?"

Bobby looked up "At this point, Vegas money's on yeah."

"I don't know, guys," Dean sighed.

"Okay, look," Sam murmured "I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof."

Dean snorted out a laugh "Proof? Proof that there's a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally? I'm sorry but I'm not buying it."

"Why not?" the younger brother demanded.

"Because why me?" Dean shouted "If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?" He shook his head when Sam went to say something "I mean, I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy."

Sam rolled his eyes "Apparently, you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs."

"Not upstairs anymore," I breathed lowly, making sure that neither of the Hunter with me could hear.

"Ray, what do you think?" Dean turned to me, eyes begging "Is there a God?"

I sighed "There's a God, yes." When he looked at me in surprise, I shrugged "Look, I have practically lost all the faith I had but… I know that God exists. How do you think demons came into existence?"

"I don't know," the older brother groaned "And to be honest, I don't even want to know."

"Okay," I murmured, walking over to Bobby's bookshelf. My hand trailed over the titles until it came to a very dusty copy of the bible. I leafed through the book until I reached the part that I was looking for "Castiel is the Angel of Thursday. His name actually means 'shield of God' or something of that sort."

Sam tilted his head "So you really believe that he's an Angel?"

"Yes," I nodded "I do believe that but… as far as I know, no Angel has been on Earth for the past millennia or so… If they really are back now. God help us all."

"How do you know that?"

I leaned against the desk next to where Bobby was sitting, still looking down at the bible. How the humans managed to get everything this wrong. Bit right but mostly wrong is beyond me "I've been around for a while, Sammy. You heard things… Rumours and stories. Whether they are true or not, I don't know. We'll just have to see, won't we?"

Dean huffed "Fine… What else do we know about Angels?"

Bobby picked up a pile of fat, weighty looking books and put them down in front of Dean with a thump "Start reading."

"You're gonna get me some pie," the older Winchester pointed out, looking from the books to Sam and back.

Sam rolled his eyes but grabbed the keys of the Impala out of Dean's hand "Fine. Ray, want anything?"

"No, thanks," I declined, looking down at my phone to see ten texts from different Hunters. All of them read one word 'SOS' "There's actually something I have to check up on. I'll be back soon." Dad had said that I would be able to stop Lucifer in his revenge but I hadn't imagined the Apocalypse to start this soon and especially not with Sam and Dean Winchester in the middle of it. Oh, who was I kidding… Of course, the two idiots were in the middle. They always were… Anyway, if Dean was alive again and Angel's showed up, that would mean that the first Seal was broken. That was also part of what I discussed with Gabriel. He implied that originally the first Seal was supposed to be the oldest Winchester – John – but Dean was the next best. I flew to the house of the first Hunter who texted me. His name was Mason and he had only joined the ranks a few years ago after his daughter was killed by the Spirit of a former house owner.

When I landed, I immediately slipped and lost my balance. I glanced at the ground and saw a pool of blood across half the living room floor "No, no, no, no," I mumbled, seeing Mason's body lying behind the couch. His complete ribcage had been ripped open and his heart was missing, thrown to the other end of the room. A figure flickered into existence not too far from me and I gasped. It was Mason's daughter and she was glaring down at her father's body with hatred in her eyes "Why?" I asked her.

"It's his fault," she hissed, her voice a breathy whisper "He killed me."

"Annie." I got up, taking a step closer to her "He was your father and he loved you so very much. I'm sure you know that, right?" As soon as I was close enough, I could see the symbol on her hand and groaned "Of course…" The Rising of the Witnesses… Great! And if I was right, I now had to watch what I was doing. The only reason, I could still fly around was because I hid my grace, relying more on Death's powers inside of me. For everyone who didn't know me, it looked like the teleporting that some other Supernatural creatures could do "Annie, please? Listen to me, alright? You took your revenge… You're free now, aren't you?"

She blinked at me a few times, the murderous glint escaping her eyes "Daddy." With those last words, she disappeared, leaving me alone with a dead body again.

"Dammit," I cursed, throwing a vase against the wall in fury. It was then that my phone decided to ring with another SOS text. This time from a Hunter called Jed 'Where are you?' I texted back quickly.

'Home'

I closed my eyes 'One second.' Just after I hit send, I was standing in Jed's house. It already looked like a battlefield but I could hear Jed fighting a room over, in the kitchen "Jed," I called, running to where I could hear him. After I entered the kitchen, I spotted two ghosts and immediately hit them with the poker of the fireplace that I picked up on the way "Get the salt. I'll hold them off."

"How are they not attacking you?" Jed gasped, holding a hand to his bleeding torso.

I barely turned my head, instead focussing my senses on feeling the ghosts "They're not after me. They're not my witnesses. Get. The. Salt." In the other room, I could hear the phone ringing. As soon as the Hunter had finished the salt, I made sure to salt the windows, so they wouldn't be able to open them "Hang tight, alright? I'm going to see who called you."

"Ray?" Jed called out, sinking to the floor "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," I gave back grimly "This isn't over yet."

He looked up at me "You know what this is, don't you?"

"Yes," I nodded, making my way toward the phone when it started ringing again.

Just before I could reach it, the answering machine started up "Yeah, this is Jed. I'm not around. Uh, leave a message."

"Jed, Dean Winchester again – friend of Bobby Singer's. Look, we think something's happening…"

I grabbed the phone and held it to my ear "Dean, it's me."

"Ray? Why are you there? I thought you wanted to check on something."

"I did," I muttered "And I found out that quite a few Hunters are already dead. Jed is alive for now."

Dean sighed in relief "So he's fine?"

I glanced over my shoulder to see Jed leaning back against the counter, his head on his knees "Yup."

"Okay, Sammy and I are on the way. We'll be there in about half an hour…" Dean told me "We'll pick you up and go back to Bobby's."

"Alright," I shrugged "I'll make sure that nothing happens here in the meantime." I hung up the phone and went back to the kitchen to check up on the salt lines. They seemed to be fine but just in case, I quickly filled up a glass with water and poured in some salt. I had used this method a few times before when I was trying to get someone extra protection. Spreading the salt water on the wood of the doorways would help keep Spirits away and they wouldn't be able to open the doors or windows that were coated. When the water dried, the salt would still stay on the window for a few days.

"Ray?" a voice called from the front door when I was finished.

"Give me a minute, Dean," I called over my shoulder "Or actually… Can you get me the shotgun and a few cases of the salt bullets behind the bookcase?" When I heard the two boys move around, I knelt down in front of Jed "I'll try to figure out how to stop this, okay? Can I trust you to stay in here?"

He nodded "Yeah, sure."

"Do you need anything else before I leave?" I questioned, accepting the things from Sam "Here. Don't listen to what they say, okay?"

"Thank you, Ray," Jed smiled shakily "Can you maybe grab me a bottle of water or something?"

I nodded and got up, quickly grabbing the requested bottle from the fridge "Here you go. Take care, Jed." I walked after Sam and Dean out of the door.

"We're in Jackson," Dean spoke into his phone. Bobby had called him a moment earlier "He's still alive thanks to Ray… What about you?" He listened to what the older Hunter was saying for a moment before he ran a hand through his hair "What the hell is going on here, Bobby? Why did a bunch of ghosts suddenly want to gank off-duty Hunters?" Dean fell silent again and nodded "We're on our way."

In the car, I curled up on the backseat with Dean in the passenger seat and Sam driving. A part of me was exhausted and I could see that the older brother was close to falling asleep as well. Maybe I could rest my eyes for just a moment? I jerked awake when the car stopped and looked around blearily "Where are we?"

"Service Station," Sam replied quietly, getting out of the car. I followed him, stretching my legs "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a few minutes."

I nodded, leaning back against the side of the Impala, scrolling through the contacts in my phone. I pressed on Elijah's number and held the phone to my ear. It's been a few days since I last saw him and while it was pretty late, I didn't really care. The phone rang once before it went to voicemail. I frowned down and texted him to call me once he got the message. My head turned in the direction of the bathroom… Sam still wasn't there, so I knocked on Dean's window lightly "Sam has been in the bathroom for ten minutes."

"I'll go check," Dean nodded immediately, jumping out of the car to grab a gun. A few moments later, I heard a gunshot and saw both brothers coming back towards me.

I raised my hand to the bruise forming on Sam's face and winced "That looks painful."

"Yeah…" he mumbled, getting into the passenger side.

A couple of minutes later, we were on the road again "Dammit, Bobby," Dean cursed "Pick up." He turned his head to look at his brother "How you feeling, huh? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"None," Sam grumbled "I'll be fine, Dean."

Dean raised his eyebrow "Henriksen?"

"Who is that?" I questioned, the name not ringing a bell.

"He was an FBI agent that hunted us a while back…" Dean explained "He died when Lilith blew up a small police station he was in."

I closed my eyes "I think I heard about that… You were there, weren't you?"

"Yup. Fought a couple hundred demons with a group of people who had no idea about the Supernatural."

"That sucks," I snorted "Let me guess, he wanted revenge."

Sam looked at me in surprise "Yes. What do you know about what's going on?"

"Way too much," I groaned "I'll tell you when we're at Bobby's. There's something wrong."

Dean turned his head to me for a moment before accelerating. It didn't take long for us to reach the junkyard and when we entered the house, guns cocked, there was nothing "Bobby?" Dean called. He stumbled over an iron poker that was lying on the ground "Dammit. I'll go up. You two check outside."

Sam and I nodded, heading outside "You go that way," Sam gestured quietly.

I saluted playfully, hurrying around cars. Where are you, Bobby? I listened intently to any sound that was out of the ordinary. There was only silence and it didn't take long for me to run into Sam again. I shrugged helplessly before I perked up "Over there," I breathed.

"Bobby?" Sam shouted walking over there "We're here, Bobby."

I climbed up a pile of cars close to Sam and ripped the back door open without a problem. Inside, I saw Bobby being held down by two little girls. When they went to attack me, I quickly threw a screwdriver at her. Why there was a screwdriver next to me, I didn't know… Bobby jerked up, using a crowbar to fight the other girl. Once they were gone, the older Hunter breathed a sigh of relief "Thank God."

I held out my hand "Are you okay, Bobby?"

"As much as I can be," he panted, climbing down from the junk pile. I jumped after him.

Soon, all four of us were in Bobby's study, standing around a table. Sam ran a hand through his hair "So, they're all people we know?"

"Not just know," Dean denied "People we couldn't save. Hey, I saw something on Meg. Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?"

"I think I can shed light on this," I murmured, looking at Bobby "It's the Rising of the Witnesses."

Bobby frowned "I've heard that before… What is it again?"

"The symbol that's on their hands is the Mark of the Witness," I explained, following them down to the basement. Bobby had grabbed several books and lead us somewhere "All of the Witnesses died of unnatural reasons. They were forced to rise… Woke up in agony and now they're a bit like rabid animals. They want revenge… Whoever had a hand in raising them wanted to kill Hunters and a lot of them."

"Who?" Sam frowned.

I shot him an unamused look "Do I look like I know? I only know that it's part of a prophecy."

Dean stared at me "What prophecy?"

"The Rising of the Witnesses is said to be one of the seals… Book of Revelations, you know?"

Bobby inhaled sharply "Then this is a sign?"

"A sign of what?" the two brothers chorused.

I looked at Bobby and he nodded at me "The apocalypse."

"Apocalypse?" Dean clarified "The apocalypse, apocalypse? The Four Horsemen, Pestilence, $5-a-gallon-gas apocalypse?"

"That's the one," Bobby shrugged "As Ray said. The Rise of the Witnesses is a – a mile marker of sorts."

Sam sat down on one of the beds, burying his head in his hand "Great… So, how do we stop it?"

"The apocalypse or the Witnesses?" I questioned.

"Either? Both?" he murmured.

Bobby grabbed one of the books and leafed through it "It's a spell," he indicated to the paper in front of him "To send the witnesses back to rest. Should work."

I glanced over his shoulder "It does."

"How the hell do you know that much, Ray?" Dean demanded angrily.

"Does it matter?" I asked "In case you haven't noticed, I'm helping you here. I could leave you to face all this shit on your own if you want to… Not like I don't have anything better to do. The more you argue, the more Hunters are going to die. Is that what you want?"

The older Winchester deflated "No. Sorry, Ray." He turned to look at Bobby "Do you have the stuff you need for the spell in here?"

"So, you thought our luck was gonna start now all of a sudden?" Bobby snorted "Spell's got to be cast over an open fire."

Sam closed his eyes "The fireplace in the library."

"Bingo."

"That's just not as appealing as a – uh – ghost-proof panic room, you know?" Dean muttered.

Bobby turned back to us just before we exited the room "Cover each other. And aim carefully. Don't run out of ammo until I'm done or they'll shred you. Ready?"

We made out way out of the room, heading toward the stairs. A ghost was already waiting on us there… He was a young man in his early twenties with curly hair "Hey, Dean. You remember me?"

Dean laughed nervously "Ronald, huh? With the laser eyes? I wish I could say it's good to see you."

"I'm dead because of you. You were supposed to help me," he accused, only to get shot by Bobby.

"If you're gonna shoot, shoot. Don't talk," he grumbled, walking up the now empty staircase. In the living room, Sam immediately created a salt circle while Dean started the fire. I ran over to the sink to repeat my trick with the salt water on the window. This was too delicate for mistakes "Upstairs," Bobby said to Sam "Linen closet – red hex box. It'll be heavy."

Sam nodded "Got it."

The two girls from outside reappeared in the room, close to the salt line "Bobby." They couldn't get out more before Dean and I took a shot at them.

"Kitchen. Cutlery drawer. It's got a false bottom. Hemlock, opium, wormwood," the older Hunter told Dean.

Dean stopped and stared at his father-figure "Opium?"

"Go," Bobby snapped, starting to draw what he needed for the spell on the desk.

As soon as Dean was gone, the girls reappeared "Bobby. You walked right by us while that monster ate us all up," one of them tutted sadly "You could…"

I shot at them, looking at the other Hunter "Hurry it up, will you? I'll go help Dean." I passed Sam on the stairs and told him to stay with Bobby. The ghosts wouldn't harm me. They wouldn't dare. Had I been anyone else, my ghosts would have appeared as well but they didn't, so I could focus on the people I tried to protect "Dean," I called, seeing him struggling with a tall dark man in FBI uniform. He must be Henriksen… I quickly shot the ghost and helped Dean to gather the ingredients Bobby needed "Let's go."

Back in the library. Bobby had already set everything up. The older Hunter had just started the Latin incantation for the counterspell when all the ghosts appeared all throughout the room. The boys and I shot them one after the other, trying to buy Bobby enough time. We fired round after round and just when we were about to run out of bullets, Bobby threw the bowl of ingredients into the fireplace. The fire turned blue and suddenly all ghosts disappeared, causing us to breathe a sigh of relief "Bobby?" Dean asked, seeing the older man leaning against the table tiredly.

He nodded, indicating that he's okay "I'm fine. Need some sleep though."

"That's probably a good idea," I nodded at him and put my hand on his shoulder "Mind if I stay here?"

"Not at all," Bobby shook his head "You can take the guest bedroom. The two idjits can take the couch and the floor."

I snorted at the boys' faces and nodded "Thanks, Bobby. Night."


	23. TVD: The Reckoning

"Leave him alone," I heard the Doppelgänger demand when I appeared in the place where I could feel Niklaus. Elijah's signature was nowhere to be found… I wasn't quite sure I liked where this was going.

Nik rolled his eyes "I'm going to make this very simple… Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually." He bites into his wrist, making Tyler drink his blood "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake… You better hurry." Niklaus twisted the werewolf's neck, killing him in a very clean fashion. At least he didn't get blood everywhere I guess.

It was then that I decided to make my presence known. I clapped slowly, stepping out of the shadows "Hello again, Nik. You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Elijah not answering his phone, would you?"

The Hybrid whirled around "Sama. So nice to see you again."

"Don't give me that shit," I rolled my eyes "I take a break from the fucking apocalypse to see Elijah only to find out that you put him in a box?"

Rebekah chuckled next to her brother, looking at me with curiosity "I'm Rebekah. You're Elijah's girlfriend? Nik told me about you."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled lightly "I would love to exchange stories. Trust me, I got some good ones but I believe I have a dog to kill right now."

The blonde snorted at Nik's pleading look "By all means, go ahead."

"Bekah," the Hybrid yelped, dodging my hands "Is that any way to treat your favourite brother?"

"Don't be a baby, Nik. I doubt she's actually going to kill you."

The Hybrid groaned pitifully "You haven't seen what that brother of hers did to her living room. He fixed it with the snap of his fingers."

While they were arguing quietly, I looked around the gym for the first time since I arrived. Elena and Bonnie seemed to try and find a way to get out of this situation. Matt was kneeling next to the body, while two other teenagers were sitting on the floor "Except for the temporarily dead wolf… What have I missed?"

Niklaus looked over before he turned back to his younger sister "Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you, Bekah?" The blonde rolled her eyes and started dragging Tyler behind her by the arm "Just ignore her… Petty little thing."

I snorted and let out a low laugh when I heard Rebekah's response of "I heard that, Nik."

"So, Nik. Where is Elijah and why exactly did you decide to stuff him in a box?" I questioned, leaning against the wall away from the Doppelgänger. The Hybrid had sent the others away, so the only people left in the room were the two teenagers, Elena, Klaus and me.

Nik sounded slightly put out when he spoke "He was trying to stop me from making Hybrids."

My eyes narrowed "And that's why you stuck him into a box? That's your reason for stabbing your brother in the heart? Are you actually serious right now?"

"He made his choice," Klaus defended himself.

"Did you actually let him explain?" I demanded to know, my voice soft and dangerous "Or did you jump to conclusions?"

Niklaus shifted "I –"

I breathed in deeply "If I tell you how to make your stupid Hybrids… Will you wake him up?" I really needed Elijah right now. A part of me was really scared of what's going to happen now that the apocalypse officially started. My siblings were bound to find out that I was alive one day but I never expected it to be this soon. Maybe it was for the best though?

"You know?" the Hybrid questioned.

"Will you undagger him if I tell you?" I repeated, staring into his eyes.

There was shuffling on the other side of the gym "Stefan…" Elena breathed, causing Nik and me to look towards the door.

"Klaus," the younger Salvatore nodded.

The Mikaelson smirked "Come to save your damsel, mate?"

Stefan shook his head "I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty."

"You broke that pledge once already," Niklaus pointed out.

"Elena means nothing to me anymore," the younger vampire snarled "And whatever you ask of me… I will do."

I raised an eyebrow at him "You suck at lying," I told him and strode forward. My gaze turned to the two scared teens who were still sitting on the floor "You two, leave."

"Samael…" Nik growled.

"No," I snapped "You just shut up. There's nothing you could say right now that I want to hear."

Elena stumbled backward when I strode up to her "W – What are you doing?"

Stefan sped in front of her, blocking me from getting to the Doppelgänger. I smirked "You think that is going to stop me?" I disappeared and reappeared behind Elena, grabbing her wrist "Just come with me and this will all be over sooner rather than later." I pulled her after me through the corridors where Rebekah was with the still dead werewolf.

"What's going on?" Caroline questioned, making to help the Doppelgänger "Elena?"

"Hold her for a moment, would you?" I asked Rebekah, shoving the brown-haired girl at her. As soon as that was done, I ignored everyone around me and knelt down next to Tyler. Since his soul was still in his body it would be quite easy for me to wake him up. I simply pressed two fingers to his forehead, causing him to wake up with a loud gasp.

"Where am I?" he panted "What happened?" He looked around and froze when the scene registered. Elena was restraint by Rebekah with Klaus standing next to them. Caroline and Stefan were watching the scene nervously, not sure what to do about it.

"You're in transition," I told him matter-of-factly "Going to be a Hybrid. Exciting, right?"

The werewolf blinked up at me "Who are you?"

"Not important right now," I waved off "Rebekah… I need you to bite the Doppelgänger now. Just a small bite will do."

Klaus stepped forward "Don't…"

My eyes flashed in annoyance "You want Hybrids, right? Feed him the girl's blood and he'll change. It's a bit of a stupid loophole but hey…"

Tyler's eyes zeroed in on the blood that welled up on Elena's arm and within a second he was standing in front of her, gulping down the blood.

"No, no, no," Caroline chanted "Tyler… Don't."

Klaus tilted his head at the blonde "If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment. While I do trust Samael… Better to be safe than sorry." The werewolf coughed and fell to the floor, screaming and writhing. He held his head tightly and screamed some more. Finally, after what seemed like hours, his face changed. The boy's eyes turned yellow and veins crawled up under his eyes "Well. That's a good sign."

"There," I murmured "I helped you. Will you wake him up now?"

Niklaus turned his eyes to me and nodded "Yes. There are some things I need to do before that but I'll wake him up after it's done." With that, he grabbed Elena and ran, leaving Rebekah and me behind with a newly turned Hybrid and two young vampires.

"Samael?" the blonde Original drew my attention from the doors "How about we get out of here?"

"Sure," I smiled lightly, following the girl.

Just before we reached the doors, Stefan found his voice "How could you?" he called out angrily "You're Damon's friend. Why aren't you helping us?"

"Maybe because you're idiots," I rolled my eyes "This could have been over and done with already if you hadn't decided to make the Originals your enemies. Elena would have survived the ritual if you hadn't tried to kill Klaus and Elijah. Actually, your whole stupid plans started to go wrong when Damon tried to dagger Elijah."

Caroline had tears streaming down her face "Why are you doing this?"

"It's the right thing," I murmured "Think about it. How would you feel to be alone with what you are? To have a part of you locked away for a thousand years? It's not a pleasant feeling. Come on, let's bail."


End file.
